Letters From Home
by mizMandy
Summary: Bella meets Edward hours before he is set to leave for a tour of duty in Afghanistan. A friendship is born and they decide to write to each other. Can love blossom through words written on a piece of paper?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Order's up Bella!" yelled Ben as he slid the plate across the divider between the kitchen and front counter . "There's no need to shout I am right in front of you." I laughed as I grabbed the plates and took the hamburgers and fries out to one of my tables. I noticed a man sliding into a booth near the back of the diner.

"I'll be right with you," I told him. It's not like I had to raise my voice because Forks Diner wasn't exactly huge. After making sure that Tyler and Mike had everything they needed, I reached into my apron to get out my order pad and pen. " Would you like to hear our specials?" I asked him without looking back up. I know it's rude to do that, but I was tired after working a double shift. Jessica Stanley had called in sick again, even though I had just seen her at school earlier and she seemed perfectly healthy.

"Sure, that would be great." The sexiest voice I had ever heard said to me. I looked up and into a pair of green eyes that were startling in their intensity. I just stared at him. He was tall. Even though he was sitting down, I guessed he had to be somewhere around 6'2". He had the strangest color hair, it was somewhere between red and brown, but trying to pinpoint an exact color would be like trying to explain works of art to a blind man. You could describe it, but unless you can experience it for yourself no amount of words will ever do it justice.

I'm not sure how long I stood there gawking, but it was long enough for the man to clear his throat. "Um... the specials are?" Shaking my head, I gave him a small smile before repeating the specials of the day and offering him a menu. After he had made his decision I went to give it to the cook and get his drink.

"Are you new in town?" He asked when I was setting his soda in front of him. "I think I would have remembered you." I couldn't help the blush that stole over my cheeks, it kind of sounded like he was flirting with me. I had moved to Forks only a couple of months earlier to live with my dad. I still wasn't used to the constant rain and cold.

"Um... yeah. I've only lived here for a couple of months," I told him. "It's a long story."

"Bella... the name suits you. I'm Edward Cullen." He said looking at my name tag. I wondered if he's related to Dr. Cullen. I wasn't exactly the most coordinated person on the planet, so I had made a couple of trips to the E.R. to see the good looking doctor. "This might seem a bit forward, but when your shift ends would you like to take a walk with me? I promise not to take up too much of your time, I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted. I'm leaving in a couple of hours, it would just be nice to have some company while I said goodbye to the town."

Just then his order was ready, so I used the extra time to weigh my options. He had said he was leaving, I just couldn't decide if that was good thing or not. Making up my mind, I gave him his food and told him I was off in a half an hour. I knew I had spent too long just talking to him and needed to go and check on my other customers. After telling him to enjoy his food, I made my rounds.

I knew Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley from school, they were nice enough guys. Neither one of them could seem to take a hint though, each had asked me out several times. When I walked up to their table I heard Mike say, "I didn't know you knew Cullen, Bella."

"Well I don't, not really. We were just talking."

"I heard he was being shipped over to Afghanistan. He's a few years older than us, and joined the Army right after he graduated. He's been here for a couple of weeks before he goes."

No wonder he seemed so melancholy when he talked about saying goodbye to the town. I couldn't imagine leaving and not knowing if you were ever going to come home alive. I decided I would make the rest of his day happy rather than sad if I could. I noticed the time and went to the back to grab my stuff. Heading out towards the front I met up with Edward as he was paying his tab. "Do you know where you want to walk to?" I asked him.

"I just figured I would stroll around and kinda see where it leads me."

"Sounds good to me," I told him with a shrug of my shoulders. We set off down Main Street not really talking much. I was racking my brain for things to talk about when Edward suddenly turned to me.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned seventeen. Started my senior year a couple of weeks ago. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." We continued walking down the street in silence after that. It lasted for a few minutes I'm sure, but it seemed like years to me. I wanted his last few hours in town to be happy, and here I was nervous and tongue tied.

I usually have a tendency to blurt out things that I shouldn't when I was nervous and today seemed to be no different. "Are you scared? I know I would be."

He gave a little half smile, I couldn't help but notice that it was slightly crooked. "I should have known that you heard where I was going. Sometimes I hate small towns for that very reason, but other times it's comforting to know that there are so many people who care about you. Yeah, I guess I am scared. I knew this was a possibility when I enlisted, but you always think it's going to be someone else."

I nodded in understanding. We walked silently again, but this time it didn't seem so sad. In fact, there was a certain comfort in the silence. We didn't need to fill the space with mindless chatter. I noticed Edward look at his watch every so often, finally after about an hour he sighed. "I need to get to the bus station, will you walk with me?"

While we were waiting for his bus to board I made a decision. "Edward, if I gave you my address, would you... I mean if you want to... you could write to me. I'll write back as soon as you have the address of the base where you'll be stationed. You don't have to, but maybe it would help to have another friend."

"I would love that."

I quickly wrote it down and handed it to him. He looked at it for a minute and carefully put it in his pocket. "I'll write to you as soon as I can." He said as he picked up his bags that he had left there earlier. He shuffled things around and then bent and brushed his lips over my cheek. When his lips grazed my skin I felt a tingle zip from my head to my toes. I looked up into his face, startled . I wondered if he felt it too.

He quickly turned around and got onto the waiting bus without saying another word. I stood there and watched until his bus was out of sight. I really hoped I saw him again. I turned back towards the diner to get my truck and head home.

School seemed to drag by that week. I kept thinking about Edward and if he would really write to me or not. I figured that I wouldn't hear from him for at least a few months. I knew he was going to be busy. I only had basic knowledge of what he would be doing, and all of that came from movies. I had no idea how accurate my imagination was.

On Friday I had a rare night off work so I figured I would go home and just chill on the couch. Maybe call my friends Alice and Rosalie to come hang out. I picked the mail up off of the floor when I opened the door and set it on the entry table, I would let my dad sort through it later.

Two scoops of ice cream and a chick flick later, the three of us were sitting on the couch talking, mostly about their boyfriends when my Dad came in from work. After hanging up his gun belt, he started looking at the mail. "Hey Bells, there's a letter here for you."

My heart skipped a beat, but I forced myself to calm down. Edward only left a few days ago, there was no way he had written to me already. It was probably just from my mom. She has been following her husband Phil around the country. Since he was a minor league baseball player he traveled a lot. I got up and took it from him with slightly shaking hands. "Thanks, I'll read it later." I hadn't told anyone about my time with Edward. It wasn't like it was a secret, but I just wasn't sure if he would actually write and I didn't want people looking at me like I was crazy.

That night after everyone had left and I was upstairs in bed I pulled the letter out and looked at the return address. It was mailed from California, and I was suddenly sure that it was from Edward. I figured I had put it off long enough and opened the letter and started to read.

Dear Bella,

I just left you sitting at the bus station. I know this seems a little silly, but I feel like I know you. I don't mean the little things like favorite color and food. I mean it is just so easy to talk to you and be myself with you. I didn't feel like I had to talk at all. Do you know what I mean? I'm not crazy am I?

I can't tell you how much I appreciate the company today. My parents wanted to come, but I told them not to. I figured it would just prolong the goodbyes. I'm not sure I could stand to see my mom cry again. I was trying to stay upbeat for them. I know they're scared for me, but I know they are proud too. I miss them already. We have always been close and I have never been away from them for so long. Two years is a long time.

I want to get to know the little things about you. So would you mind answering some questions for me? Nothing too hard, I promise. Just basic information for right now. You can ask me anything you want and I will answer.

1. What is your favorite color?

2. Favorite food?

3. Why did you move to Forks? Do you like it?

4. Where did you live before?

We are almost to our first pit stop, so I am going to wrap this up. I have enclosed the address of where I will be stationed. I hope you were serious about really wanting to write back and forth. I look forward to hearing from you soon.

Sincerely,

Edward

I read the letter five times, all the while trying to figure out what I was going to reply. The questions were the easy part, and I wanted to get to know him just as much. It felt nice knowing that we were both feeling the same thing as we walked around town.

I looked over at the clock and noticed it was close to midnight, but I wasn't tired, I was too keyed up to sleep. I got out my stationary that my mother had gotten me for my birthday and debated what I should write. It took me almost two hours until I was satisfied, but once it was done I felt lighter somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

Resting my head against the window of the bus and watching the scenery pass me by, I thought about Bella. I had just met her and already she was consuming my thoughts. I had heard rumors about the police chiefs daughter moving to town, but I was too busy dealing with my own stuff to really care. I wish now that I had. I could have spent the last two weeks getting to know her, instead of meeting her at the worst possible moment.

When she had first walked up to my table, I was stunned by how beautiful she was. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, but that's not what caught my attention. It looked so soft and wavy. I was curious if it would feel the same way it looked. I wanted to see her eyes, but she was just looking down at the order pad. When she finally looked at me I had to stifle a gasp, it was like getting lost in a sea of chocolate.

I didn't even really look at the menu, I just ordered the first thing I saw. I still have no idea what I even ate. I had to get to know her better. I asked if she was new in town, I'll admit I kind of turned the charm on a little. I wanted to see what kind of reaction I would get. I wasn't disappointed, a beautiful blush spread across her face.

I looked at her name tag, "Bella…" Even her name meant beautiful, "the name suits you." I introduced myself to her and then invited her to join me on my walk. Why on earth would I do that? I had told my parents that I wanted to be alone before my bus left. It was true at the time, but I just wanted to get to know her a little better, even if all I would get was a couple of stolen hours.

I ate my food, not really tasting it while I watched Bella talk with Newton and Crowley. They were behind me a few years in school, but in a town this size you pretty much knew everybody. I was mesmerized by the easy way she seemed to interact with people.

She came out to meet me as I was paying. She didn't seem to object to my plan of aimlessly walking around. I had so many things I wanted to know about her, but I settled on asking her age first. When she told me she was only seventeen, I was shocked. She seemed so much older.

Four years wasn't a huge age gap I reasoned with myself. I was going to be gone a long time, by the time I returned she would be nineteen. Maybe then she would be willing to go out with me, but I was going to have to wait to find out. I was lost in my thoughts when she asked me if I was scared. I shouldn't be surprised that she knew about me, this was Forks after all. But for some reason I was.

When we continued walking, the silence between us was nice. With most girls they would feel the need to keep talking, to try and fill the silence. We were both lost in our own thoughts. I would look at my watch from time to time, watching as my departure time crept closer and closer. I didn't want to my time with her to end.

"Edward, if I gave you my address, would you…. I mean if you want to…. you could write to me. I'll write back as soon as you have the address of the base where you'll be stationed. You don't have to, but maybe it would help to have another friend."

I was elated. She didn't want our time to end either. She handed me her address and I put it in my pocket where it would be safe. I knew it wouldn't be long before I wrote to her. I picked up my bags and bent to place a kiss on her cheek. I wasn't prepared for the jolt that went through my system. I could tell she had felt it too when her head snapped up. I turned on my heal and boarded the waiting bus without saying another word. I didn't want to drag out the goodbyes. Even though I had just met her I knew it wouldn't be easy, we had some kind of connection. As the bus drove away I watched her standing there until I couldn't see her anymore.

I know that writing to her already, when I had just seen her would probably make me look desperate. I didn't really care, I wanted to get down everything I was feeling while it was still fresh. I already had the address for the base, but in my excitement I had forgotten to give it to her. I mailed it as soon as we reached California.

I had to check in at Fort Irwin where I would meet back up with the other men in my squad. We would train for two weeks before we would be deployed. We had trained extensively in the past year, so this would be more of a refresher.

The training was grueling. By the time we arrived at Bagram Air Base two weeks later, I was already exhausted. Both mentally and physically. I collapsed on my assigned bunk and heard something crinkle under me. Reaching down I pulled it out, it was a letter. I looked at the return address, and it felt like my heart stopped beating. It was from Bella, who knows how long it had been here waiting for me, although rationally I knew it couldn't have been that long. I tore it open, anxious to see what she had to say to me.

Dear Edward,

I was so excited to get your letter. I had convinced myself it would be awhile before you had a chance to write to me. So to receive it so soon was surprising (but in a good way).

I figured I would answer your questions first, before I get to my tough ones. My favorite color is green, favorite food is lasagna.

I used to live in Phoenix with my mom Renee, but she recently got remarried. My step-father Phil is a minor league baseball player without a team, so he has to travel a lot. I could tell it made Renee unhappy to stay behind with me so I offered to go and live with my dad Charlie. He has been alone for so long that I love taking care of him. It's not a huge stretch for me, since I did the same for Renee. I miss the heat of the desert, and I really miss the sun. Overall, though I am liking Forks.

You said I could ask you anything, and I hope you meant it. I have been sitting here trying to figure out what I want to know the most. I don't want to overwhelm you with asking everything at once. I would like to know the answers to the questions you asked. Well the color and food one anyway, because I already know you have lived in Forks your whole life. Before you ask, you have been a frequent subject of conversation in town. It's not like I went around asking about you.

Have you always known that you wanted to go into the Army? What do you plan on doing when you get out or are you in it for the long haul? I thinks it's very noble to serve your country the way you do. I know it sounds shallow, but until I met you I never really gave much thought to the troops over fighting. I was proud of them, but to me they were just faceless men and women. Now I find myself glued to any news I can get and praying that the war will end.

You said you were close to your parents, will you tell me about them? I know I could just drive a short way and introduce myself to them, but I want to hear you describe them. Maybe get to know them through your eyes first. I think I have already met your dad at the hospital, though. One thing you should know is that I am probably the clumsiest person you will ever meet. My friend Alice says I can trip over air, and she's probably right. I end up in the emergency room quite often.

When you say that you feel like you know me already, it isn't silly. I feel the same way about you . While we were walking around, I kept thinking that the silence should be awkward, especially since we had just met. But it wasn't, it was comforting. If you are crazy then so am I.

It is close to two a.m. now, so I had better go. I really meant it when I said I was glad to hear from you. Please….please be safe!

Sincerely,

Bella

I read the letter a second time and then a third. My chest was pounding so hard, I was sure that every other guy in here could hear it. I swear it was going beat itself right out of my chest. I knew she was feeling the same thing I was, but is nice to see it put into words.

The sergeant came in yelling about lights out, so I would have to wait to write to her again. I didn't even know if I would get a chance to write in the next couple of days, because we were starting our patrol in the morning. We had trained for this, but now it was the real thing so I wasn't entirely sure what to expect.

I hoped for sleep to find me, but my mind was whirling with thoughts of Bella and nerves for the morning. After tossing and turning for more than an hour I felt myself start to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I think I've figured out this whole A/N thing. I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed or read this. I never thought anyone would want to read it, but it is fun to write it. I also wanted to thank a couple ladies of the chain (you know who you are) for helping me out with this story.**

BPOV

Dear Bella,

I can't begin to tell you what it's like here. We have to get up in the mornings before it's even light and we don't go to bed until it's dark again. Once we're up it's like we're going nonstop. I don't know who said "War is hell" originally, but they were right. The things I have seen in the short time I've been here are so fucked up. A lot of them too horrible to describe to you in this letter.

While we're on patrol most of the people here act like they don't even want us to be here. I realize that we didn't exactly ask their permission before we came, but we are just trying to keep the peace. Of course not everyone is hostile. The children are especially excited to see us, since a lot of the soldiers, including me, carry candy around in their pockets to give them. It's a small thing, but if it can brighten their day even a little bit it's worth it. I can't imagine the things they've seen.

You wanted to know about my parents, what do you want to know? My mom, Esme dabbles in interior decorating. She could get a job at any firm she wanted, but she would rather just do it when she feels like it. She says her job is to stay home and make life more comfortable for "her men". I know it is an antiquated view, but that's just how my mom is. My dad, Carlisle is a doctor in the E.R., so if you're there as much as you say you are then I'm sure you've met him. He is probably the most compassionate person I've ever met. He would give you the shirt off of his back if you really needed it.

You should go and meet them sometime, I'm sure they would love to get to know you. Especially since I accidentally let it slip that I was writing to you the last time I was able to talk to my mom. You should have heard her, you would think I said I proposed marriage or something the way she carried on. It makes me chuckle even thinking about it now. Ughhh… I am so fucking home sick.

Now to answer your other questions, my favorite color is blue, and I don't really have a favorite food. I'm not picky and I'll eat pretty much anything. The others are a little harder to answer. After 9/11 I knew I wanted to serve my country. Everyone kept telling me I was too young to make that kind of decision. I was only twelve when it happened, but I never wavered. I have thought about making this my career, but after being here, I'm not so sure anymore. I guess I have awhile to try and figure it out. If I do decide I want to leave the service then I have no idea what want to do with the rest of my life. I guess maybe go to college and see where life takes me from there.

Tell me about your life? You said you just started your senior year, how's school going? I imagine that you're a great student, probably never disrespect the teachers and do your homework as soon as it's assigned. Am I right? You mentioned your friend Alice, are we talking about Alice Brandon? If so then you must be friends with Rosalie Hale too, since the two of them are always together. They're dating my best friends. Have you met Emmett and Jasper yet? They're goof balls, especially Emmett.

Maybe when I get back the six of us can all go out together, just to do something normal. Maybe catch a movie or go to a concert. I don't even know if we have the same taste in music though, so going to a concert together could be a problem if we don't. What do you listen to? Tell me what your top five listened to songs are on your Ipod. I like everything from classical to rock, I even secretly like some country music, but don't tell anyone. I'm also not a big fan of rap.

If you think of anything else you want to share then please do so, I want to learn all about you. Letters from home are what keep me going, I'm sure it's the same for everyone here. You should see the crowd when mail is handed out.

I just realized that I used some unsavory words in this letter, and feel I should apologize. My mom always told me you should never talk that way in front of a lady. While I'm not technically in front of you, I think the sentiment is the same. I do have a tendency to swear, so it probably won't be the last time. If it offends you let me know and I'll try not to do it in the future.

Be Safe,

Edward

I was sitting in the library during lunch, hoping to find a quiet place to write Edward back. Most students avoided the library at all costs, especially during their free time. Not me, this was my sanctuary. I figured no one would bother me here.

I pulled the letter I received yesterday out of my backpack remembering Charlie's reaction to it. He had the day off yesterday so he was home when the mail was delivered. He was waiting in the kitchen for me when I got home from school.

"_Bella" he called out to me when I entered the front door, "there's another letter here for you. I know it's not your mother's handwriting, and the return address is from a military base. Who do you know that's in the war? Is this some kind of school project?"_

"_Um… Edward Cullen?" It came out sounding more like a question than I had intended. "We met at the diner right before he was getting ready to leave." I set my backpack on the counter and went to the sink to get a glass of water, more for something to do then because I was thirsty. _

"_I've known him since he was born, and he's a nice enough kid. His parents are very well respected around here. But, don't you think he's a little old for you?"_

"_It's nothing serious, Ch… um, Dad." I explained. "He just looked like he could use a friend, besides you said yourself he's a good guy." I couldn't really bring myself to call him a kid, he was four years older than me after all. _

_You could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure out how he wanted to phrase his response. "Bella, you're old enough to make your own choices I guess, but I'm not sure about this. War is hard on people, sometimes they come back scarred, not just physically but mentally too. Plus there's always a chance they won't come home at all. I don't think this is something you should set yourself up for."_

"_Dad, I already know all of this but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing." _

"_I do, but I still worry about you. I probably always will. I guess there's nothing wrong with a few letters." He grumbled. "So what's for dinner?" I knew the subject was closed after that. That was one of the things that's so great about Charlie, he gets right to the point and then moves on. Charlie and I ate in silence, and as soon as I could I escaped to my room to read my letter._

_I was startled when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. Looking back I saw my two best friends standing there with curious looks on their faces._

"_Alright spill it!" Rosalie was apparently the one chosen to broach the subject. "You've been acting really weird lately. Are you ever going to tell us what's going on with you?" _

_I knew I couldn't keep putting them off, besides I really wanted to tell someone besides my dad. "Well… ok. You know a couple weeks ago when we were having our movie night at my house? And I got a letter in the mail?" At their nods I continued, "It was from Edward Cullen. We've been writing back and forth."_

_Alice was literally jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. "Oh my God, why didn't you tell us sooner? You were totally holding out on us! We tell you everything about our boyfriends."_

_I needed to remember that everyone was probably going to jump to this conclusion. Taking a deep breath, I tried to explain it to them. "He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends, Ali. It's not like that." I went on to explain how we met and started writing one another._

"_So you're friends? Do you want it to be more?" Leave it to Rosalie to get right to the heart of the matter. Most people thought she was bitchy, but she was just brutally honest. _

_I thought it over , did I want to be more than friends with Edward? I didn't know how to answer that. I was attracted to him, I knew that much, but we had just met. It's not like we could hang out and get to know each other like other couples. "I'm not sure. I mean you guys know him so you know he's gorgeous, and really easy to talk to, but we just met. Plus he's going to be gone for a long time. Right now I'm just going to get to know him. As for later, who knows?"_

_They seemed satisfied with my answer, but they wanted to read the letter. I figured there was no harm in it so I handed it over to them. After reading it Alice let out a sigh, "This is so romantic. It's just like a movie. The hero goes off to war and writes love letters home daily to his girlfriend or wife."_

"_We don't write daily, Alice, and they aren't love letters." I reminded her._

"_Maybe not yet, but it is still very romantic."_

"_Not to change the subject but what are you doing tonight? We need to go to Port Angeles and try and find some costumes for Emmett's Halloween party. It's an institution around here." Rosalie asked. "The selection here in town is too limited, and Halloween is only two weeks away. That doesn't leave us much time."_

"_I can't I have to work, but I'm off on Thursday. We could go then." I hated shopping, but since we were only looking for costumes I figured it wouldn't be too bad. We made plans to leave right after school and tried to come up with costume ideas until the bell rang. Getting up and putting everything in my bag I sighed, I was just going to have to find time to write Edward later._

_Thursday after school we headed off to Port Angeles. Alice had a plan of attack written down. She had already decided which stores we would go to and in which order. The girl took her shopping seriously. By the fifth store we still hadn't found "the perfect outfits" according to Alice. After trying on several different things, I came out of the dressing room so I could look in the three way mirror. "I think this is the one guys." I yelled while turning from side to side. _

_Alice came out of her dressing room and looked me over from head to toe at least three times while tapping her pursed lips with her finger. "Oh yeah, I can definitely work with that, all I need to do is shorten it a little and maybe a few adjustments here." I don't think she was even talking to me anymore. _

_I was relieved that I had found something, now I could sit back and relax for a few minutes while the other two found their dresses. Alice had other plans though, because as soon as the outfit was picked out we were off in search of accessories. If this is what I had to go through, this party had better be one hell of a blow out._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm really blown away by the amount of people that have added this story to their story alerts or have reviewed. Who knew that getting reviews would really make me want to write faster? I also need to thank Amanda for rereading this, you rock girl!**

**I have no experience with military life, so I hope I am doing a good job of making it seem real. **

EPOV

The grueling schedule we had when we first arrived had finally calmed down. I found myself with free time in the evenings and for the first time since getting here I was just hanging out with the guys. It almost felt like we were a normal bunch of guys. Almost.

There were several different things to do during down time. There was a TV set up in the common room that had video game systems. Racing games were the most popular, none of us really felt like playing the war type games for obvious reasons. There was a poker game set up in one of the corners, where for $20 you could spend a couple of hours imagining you were a high roller in Vegas. Other guys were just lounging around with their laptops checking their email or chatting with loved ones back home.

Someone had erected a makeshift baseball diamond outside. I guess it made sense, baseball is the American pastime after all. Plus it had the added benefit of providing some good exercise. There is a gym on base, but it's more fun to play while working out.

A few of the other men in my squad and I had decided to play a little ball. Seth Clearwater, Riley Beers, Sam Uley, Peter Christianson and I had all been looking forward to it all day. We found a few other guys around who wanted to join us to make the teams a little more even.

I used to play during high school and I wasn't too bad. I would never have a career in ball, but I could hold my own. Our team was up to bat first. Sam made a decent run and ended up on second base. Riley was up next and struck out, complaining about the sun in his eyes. The men on the other team howling with laughter, he handed the bat off to Peter.

He hit the ball into the outfield, if you could call a patch of dirt an outfield. This allowed Sam to score the first run while Peter stopped on first. While I was standing there waiting for the pitch I could see him slowly inching towards second base. I subtly tried to shake my head at him, but he wasn't paying any attention to me. The guy pitching noticed at the same time I did and threw the ball to the second baseman who then threw it to the first baseman. After a game of cat and mouse that was pretty funny to watch Peter was tagged out.

Seth managed to make it to second base, he probably could have kept going to third, but decided to play it safe.

Normally in baseball it's three outs per inning, you just keep going until a team reaches the three outs and then switch. We had made up our own rules since most of the guys here were in pretty good shape and athletic. We let everyone on each team have a turn at bat unless the three outs were gotten before that. We had free time, but it wasn't like we had enough to be playing for hours.

The teams were made of five guys each, so whether I scored or not we would be switching out. As soon as I hit the ball I knew it would was a home run. It sailed above the heads of the other team, leaving Seth and I plenty of time to run the bases.

Switching to the field I headed towards first base. This was the position I had played during school, and it was like second nature to me. We managed to hold the other team to one run with only four of them getting a chance to bat. At the end of the first inning we were ahead 3-1.

We played for over an hour, but the sun was starting to set so we decided to call it a game. We won 7-5. While we were gathering up the equipment one of the men from the other team came up to me. He had a dirty sort of blonde hair, and walked like he was always on edge.

"Nice game, but I wanna rematch" he told me.

"Sure whenever you're ready to get your asses beat again let us know." I don't know what it was about him, but I instantly disliked him.

"James Hunter" he told me sticking his hand out.

Grasping his hand in mine I replied, "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you." even though I was lying. I didn't have a legitimate reason to be rude. He just seemed like the kind of guy who you'd find lurking in a dark alley somewhere waiting to jump you.

I had received a letter from Bella earlier in the day and I was itching to get back to my barracks so I could read it. I also got one from my parents along with a care package but I wanted to read hers first. If I got going soon, I would even have enough time to write back tonight.

"I gotta go, but it was fun." I told him. "Just let me know when you want an ass whoopin."

I rushed through my shower, eager to read the words she had written me. It was still only 2100 but I figured it was late enough too turn in for the night. I grabbed the letter out and settled in to read.

Dear Edward,

Wow, that sounds so formal. I think I'll just start my letters with your name from now on, it just seems so much more friendly.

I have a confession to make, I met your mother the other day. I was in the grocery store and she came up to me and introduced herself. She seems really sweet, she invited me over for dinner this weekend with her and your dad. Charlie is going to be fishing all day Saturday anyway so I agreed. I'm kinda nervous to tell you the truth.

In answer to your question, we are talking about the same Alice. Her and Rosalie forced their ways into my life almost the minute I moved in. I've always been kinda an outcast or maybe it should be a loner. I'm not sure which. How many seventeen year olds do you know who would rather read a book than go shopping? They wouldn't let me keep my distance though and I'll be grateful to them for it for the rest of my life. They both are like sisters to me now.

Jasper and Emmett are goofballs, although giant toddlers would describe them too. The first time I met them, I was so sure that Emmett had to be one of those muscle-bound dickheads. Turns out he is just a big teddy bear.

Emmett's big Halloween party is coming up in a couple of weeks, and from what I hear it is supposed to be the party of the year. I'm sorry you'll miss it, miss being with your friends. I've decided to take a bunch of pictures for you. I know it's not the same as being there, but it's the best I can do.

I would love for all of us to go out when you get back. It doesn't matter what we do, I would be completely happy just hanging out at someone's house watching movies. You never struck me as the type who would like classical music, but somehow now that I've gotten to know you a little better it seems to fit. Let's see top five listened to songs on my Ipod…

1. Bad, Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Dead Man

2. California Gurls by Katy Perry

3. Clare D Lune by Debussy

4. Love in an Elevator by Aerosmith

5.A Place in this World by Taylor Swift

See I have very eclectic tastes in music too. I can find the good in almost any kind of music. Even in rap. I have some Eminem on my Ipod and listen to it quite a bit. You don't have to worry about me, your country music secret is safe.

So you want to know about school? Isn't that boring to you, I mean there you're on the other side of the world and you're asking me about high school? Are you just trying to be polite? I'm an alright student, I guess. I get decent grades, but I'm nowhere near in the running for valedictorian. You're right, I do my homework as soon as it's assigned so I don't have it hanging over my head. I hate putting things off until later usually.

I think it's very noble of you to want to serve your country the way you do. Especially deciding to do it at such a young age. You have plenty of time to decide what you want to do with the rest of your life, so don't sweat it until you need to.

I know all about people telling you you're too young to do something. When Charlie found out that we were corresponding (see I use my education for something) he kinda wigged out. He thought I was too young to deal with all the ramifications of war. I know the risk you put yourself through everyday for people you've never even met.

You don't have to tell me anything about what goes on over there unless you want to. Just know that if you ever need to share with someone I'm always willing to listen. I hope you won't keep things from me because you think I'm too young. My mom always told me I have an old soul, that I am more mature than most people my age. I think I could handle it.

You shouldn't apologize to me for swearing. I want to get to know you, the real you. So if you swear a lot then please don't stop on my account. I'm not going to start running and screaming from hearing, or in our case seeing, one little dirty word.

Why are you telling me to be safe? I'm here in boring little Forks while you're the one who should be trying to stay safe. I know I've told you that before, and I'll keep saying it until you are home and I can see that you are safe and sound for myself.

Bella

I spent a half hour writing to Bella, wishing that she was here so that I could have a real conversation with her. Actually I was wishing that I was there. I wanted to be able to see my parents anytime I wanted to, to call up my friends and go shoot hoops. To do all the things that people took for granted, I wanted to be one of those people.

I tackled the letters from my mom and dad next. They always wrote their own separate letters to me. I'm not sure why they did this, but I loved it. It made me feel sorta like having a conversation with each of them. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was enough for now.

I grabbed the package that was under my bed. My mom loved taking care of my dad and I. It made me miss her all the more to know that just because I was gone that hadn't changed. I was overwhelmed when I opened the box. My mom was known for going overboard and she had again.

Inside there was an assortment of candy. All of my favorites were in there, including a bag of personalized M&M's. They had pictures of my friends and my parents. There were also little sayings on each of them, things like "we miss you" and "we're so proud".

She had also included a bunch of personal hygiene products, including some new underwear. There were a bunch of new DVDs and a bunch of snack foods. There were a couple of paperback books that looked interesting. Rifling through everything she sent took awhile. There was so much that I was certain it would last the whole time I was here.

At the bottom of the box I found some disposable cameras and a couple of long distance phone cards with a little note attached.

Maybe you could use one of these to call us and one to call Bella.

My mom wasn't exactly known for her subtlety. I didn't even have Bella's phone number, but I was going to ask her for it in my next letter. I wanted to see if her voice sounded the same way I remembered. That combination of sex and innocence. It doesn't make any sense that she could sound like both to me, but that's the way I remember it.

I wrote my parents back, thanking them for all they had sent, and telling them how much I missed them. I told them a little of what daily life is like here, but I didn't want to worry them. I was tired by the time I was done so I turned over and was asleep within moments.

I woke up early the next morning so I could get my gear ready. We were patrolling the streets today. It was boring work most of the time, but you couldn't slack off. People's lives depended on you, not just those of the rest of your squad, but civilians too.

I made sure to grab some of the jelly beans that my mom had sent me. Getting to know the children that lived in the town was one of my favorite parts. No matter what part of the world you were in children, especially the little ones, were the same.

I headed to the mess hall to grab a quick bite before I had to report to the motor pool since I had some extra time. When I was done I grabbed a granola bar to eat later.

By the time we were all suited up in our tactical vests and combat helmets and grabbed our weapons it was time to head out. Piling in to a hum-v with a bunch of other guys decked out the same way as I was we took off towards town.

We drove around for awhile keeping our eyes out for insurgents. Empty cars parked in front of crowded buildings was always something to worry about. To get into the center of town you had to pass a checkpoint, but people had slipped through with car bombs before.

After awhile we decided to park and patrol on foot. Everything was fairly routine today, basically walking around the whole time. Every so often I could hear the sound of a fire fight off to the east. It sounded like firecrackers going off, but we all knew what the sounds were. It's a scary feeling knowing that that could be us. That some other squad could be off patrolling and hear the sounds of battle in the distance, feeling helpless.

By the time we were heading back to base my pockets were empty, candy supply depleted. Overall today didn't suck as bad as some days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, just play around with it from time to time.**

**A/N: Big thanks to all of you who are reading this, and to Amanda for pre-reading each chapter for me. You know I love ya bb.**

BPOV

I woke up Saturday morning feeling jittery. I knew the reason was because I was supposed to go and have dinner tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, but knowing the cause did nothing to quell the butterflies that were flying around in my stomach.

I had met Mrs. Cullen while doing my weekly grocery shopping. I had been standing there trying to decide which kind of cereal to buy when I noticed a woman looking at me. I gave her a little smile and turned back to the wall of boxes in front of me. A couple of minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you're Isabella Swan aren't you?" She asked

She was very pretty. She had caramel colored, shoulder length hair and a heart shaped face. What struck me though, was her eyes. They were kind looking, but it was the color that was the most remarkable. They were a vivid green. I knew as soon as I saw them that this woman had to be Edwards mother.

"Just Bella, I hate being called Isabella." I told her.

"Well, just Bella, I'm Esme Cullen. Edward's mom."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you ma'am." I didn't want to admit to her that I had already figured that out just by looking at her eyes. How pathetic would that make me look? I had only spent a short amount of time with her son, but I thought about him a lot more than I should.

"You don't have to call me ma'am, it makes me feel old. You can just call me Esme. Edward has told me all about you." She continued. I wondered what he could have said to her .

"Alright Esme, it was really nice to meet you, but I have to get home and make dinner for my dad." I told her, grabbing the first box of cereal my hand touched. "He get's kinda grumpy if he doesn't eat."

"I think all men are like that, Bella. My men are no different." She laughed. "I know you're in a hurry but I was wondering if you'd like to come over on Saturday night for dinner? My husband doesn't get off work until around six, so around seven maybe?"

I thought it over. I knew Charlie would be gone fishing all day. He usually left before dawn and wouldn't return until close to bedtime. What could it hurt? It might give me a small glimpse of what it was like to grow up in the Cullen household, help me get to know Edward better.

"Um…sure, what can I bring?"

"Just yourself, dear. Let me write down the directions for you, the house is a little hard to find." She explained. Forks wasn't that big so how hard could it be?

After taking the direction from her and telling her I would see her Saturday night I hurried up to the check out. Truthfully, I was a little nervous to have dinner with Edward's parents. That seemed like a girlfriend thing to do and we were just friends. At least I thought that's what we were, it was getting harder and harder to tell.

I headed down to the kitchen to figure out what to bring. My mom had taught me to always bring something for your hosts. While I was showering, I decided I would make an apple pie. Since I didn't know what we were having for dinner, I wanted something that could go with pretty much anything.

I had always enjoyed cooking, it helped me relax. There was just something comforting about it, you could just lose yourself in it. I started on the crust, using my grandma Swan's recipe. Once I had peeled the apples and finished combining everything I put the pie in the oven and set the timer.

I had awhile to kill before it was done so I decided to head in to the diner for a few minutes to pick up my paycheck. I know waiting tables isn't the most glamorous job, but it paid for the gas and insurance for my truck. It also left a little left over for the times Alice and Rosalie would drag me shopping.

It took me only five minutes to get there, traffic was as nonexistent as always. Walking back into the office I saw Angela seated at the desk going over the menu. Her husband Ben had inherited the diner from his parents, and they were trying to revitalize it. I was surprised that she had taken a chance on me considering that I had no waitressing experience. No experience at anything, actually.

"Hey Ang, just stopped by to get my check."

"Bella, just the person I wanted to talk to. I know it's your day off, but you wanna cover Lauren's shift tonight? She says she's sick."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm having dinner with the Cullens tonight. I would hate to cancel at the last minute, besides I don't even know how to get a hold of them." I could feel my cheeks getting red as I tried to explain.

Her eyebrows lifting in surprise she looked at me. "With the Cullens huh? So things are starting to get serious between you two?" I had already filled her in on the whole letter thing about a week ago. "Dinner with the parents is a big step."

"I don't know if things are the same way for him as they are for me. I think about him all the time and look forward to his letters. I hate the lull between them. His mom told me that Edward told her all about me. What does that even mean?" I huffed.

"Feel better getting all that off your chest?" She asked me.

Fighting the smile that wanted to break free I told her. "Actually I do. I've been worrying about all of this for awhile."

"The answer is simple you know, you just ask him how he feels."

"Maybe, I'll think about it." Grabbing my check off the desk I headed out the door yelling over my shoulder, "Thanks for letting me vent Ang."

I hurried home, the talk with Angela had taken longer than I thought it would and I didn't want the pie to burn. I opened the door right as the timer started going off and rushed to check it. Setting it on the counter I couldn't help but be proud. It had turned out perfectly, all golden brown and crispy.

In my hurry to get to the kitchen I had stepped over the pile of mail just inside the door, so I went over and started rifling through it. I checked the mail religiously now. It was the first thing I did after school. I actually squealed out loud when I saw the familiar post mark in the corner of one of the letters. I tore it open anxious to read what Edward had wrote.

Bella,

You're right that taking the dear off does make this seem more personal. I like the way your name looks here.

So you met my mom? It doesn't really surprise me that she just came up and introduced herself to you. She's a very open person. I don't think she's ever met a person she doesn't like. She's a great cook, so you're in for a treat. She tends to overdo everything, so make sure you go with an appetite.

There's no reason to be nervous about going over there. Just be yourself and they won't be able to resist loving you. Just do me a favor? Don't let my mom pull out the baby pictures, please? She loves showing them to anyone who is willing. I don't think I could handle the humiliation.

So you like to read? Are you into suspense, or maybe horror books? No, that would be too pedestrian for you . I'll bet it's the classics. Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice, Romeo and Juliet, things like that? I don't know many seventeen year olds who would rather read, but somehow, it suits you. I think it's perfect.

I love that you called Jasper and Emmett giant toddlers, it describes them perfectly. Especially Emmett., but Jasper definitely has his moments. I hate that I'm not going to be able to attend the Halloween party this year, or next for that matter. Have you picked your costume yet? What is it? If you're going to be taking pictures of everyone for me make sure you add some of yourself. I would really love to have a picture of you. The guys have all noticed how excited I am to get your letters and want to know what you look like.

Your music choices are definitely as eclectic as mine. It seems like maybe I'm not the only one with a secret respect for country music if song number 5 is any indication. The next time I'm home we will have to get together with everyone. I know I'll have some leave sometime next year so it's a date.

Why does it surprise you that I would ask about school? It's a big part of your life. It hasn't been so long since I was in school that I don't remember how much time it takes up. I was not a great student, my grades were decent, but I had more important things to worry about. Half the time I forgot I had a paper due until the night before so I had to rush through it. I wouldn't ask you just to be polite, I am honestly curious.

I didn't join the Army to be noble, Bella. I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do. Fuck, I enjoy the same freedoms as everyone else, but those don't come free. There is a price for everything in life and I just chose to pay my fee early.

I hope I didn't cause to many problems between you and Chief Swan. I'm sure he only said those things because he loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt. I'll do everything in my power to make sure you don't regret this. I would like to think that when I have a daughter I will be the same way. I think overprotection and daughters just belong in the same sentence.

I don't want you to think that I don't tell you about what it's like over here because of your age. Hell, I don't even think about your age most of the time. When I think about you, which is a lot, I picture your beautiful brown eyes. I think about how looking into them is like looking at the most fascinating puzzle. It's a puzzle that I want to figure out.

The reason I don't tell you what goes on over here, is the same reason I don't tell my parents. I don't want you to worry. I'm not going to lie and say it's all peaches and cream over here, because it's not. It fucking sucks. War can never be described as a good thing. Just know I'm doing everything I can to keep myself and the other men safe. We've trained for this.

I'll probably always tell you to be safe Bella. It's just in my nature to worry and you've admitted to being accident prone. I hate the thought of you getting hurt. There are so many things that could happen, even in boring little Forks.

Edward

Glancing at the clock I realized I only had about an hour until I need to leave. I folded the letter and headed upstairs to get ready. I would just have to write back later. Going to my closet I tried to find the perfect outfit. I was going for a casual look that said I wasn't worried, but something nice enough that they wouldn't think I was a total slob. In the back of the closet I found a simple peasant blouse that my mother had sent me. It wasn't really my style, but if I paired it with a skirt it wouldn't look too bad.

Grabbing the pie off the counter and leaving a note for Charlie, I headed to my truck. I checked to make sure I had everything I needed and gave myself a mental pep talk. Just because these were Edward's parents didn't mean anything. It was a small town and they were just being friendly, or maybe they were just curious as to what kind of girl starts a correspondence with someone they only knew for an hour or two.

Before I could freak myself out even more I started the truck and headed out of town. The directions that Mrs. Cullen had given me were easy to follow and before I knew it I was pulling up to their house. I was a little early, but noticed the front door opening and Mrs. Cullen stepping outside with a smile on her face.

Here goes nothing, I thought to myself as I grabbed the pie and opened the door.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could make it!" she exclaimed. " That pie looks wonderful, but I told you that you didn't need to bring anything."

"Thanks for inviting me Mrs. Cullen, my mom told me I should never come to dinner somewhere empty handed. It's only an apple pie, I hope that's alright."

Taking the pie from me she led me into the house. "I already told you to call me Esme, dear. And apple pie is perfect."

I tried not to gawk at my surroundings. We were in one of the nicest kitchens I had ever seen, it looked like it belonged on the pages of a magazine. There were industrial stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. The smells coming out of the oven were heavenly, and I heard my stomach rumble.

"Why don't I give you a tour of the house while we wait for Carlisle to get home? He should be here in a few minutes."

Heading into the living room I was surprised. The entire back wall was nothing but windows, I could see the forest behind their house. It was beautifully decorated room, but comfortable at the same time. The couch was overstuffed and sat in front of the fire place, it just made you want to curl up on a rainy day with a good book.

I noticed a piano over in the comer with pictures sitting on the top. Noticing the direction of my gaze Esme asked, "Do you play? I love piano music, but I have no ear for it myself. Edward is the musical genius in our family."

"No, I've always wanted to learn though." I answered giving in to the temptation and heading over to run my fingers across the keys. I looked at the pictures sitting there and smiled at a picture of a younger Edward missing his two front teeth.

"That was taken in the first grade, he was so full of energy at that age. I used to joke that I had wanted a house full of kids until Edward was born, but then he had enough energy for ten kids and I was too tired for more."

The sound of the front door opening interrupted us. "Honey, I'm home."

"We're in the living room, Carlisle."

Striding in from the hallway Dr. Cullen came over and gave his wife a kiss. Looks definitely seemed to run in this family, he was just as good looking as his wife and son. He was about the same height as Edward, but instead of the crazy bronze color he had blond hair. And instead of the piercing green he had blue eyes. "Hello, Bella. It's been awhile since I've seen you in the emergency room. Have you suddenly found the secret to balance?"

I knew he wasn't trying to be mean by that remark, just stating a fact. I did have trouble with my balance. I had only lived in Forks for about five months and had already been to the E.R. three times. The first time I had tripped over the curb while taking the trash out and ended up with a sprained ankle. Then there was the time when I had gone to First Beach with some of my friends and fell into one of the tidal pools. I ended up with three stitches in my head that day. The most recent trip involved a tumble down the stairs, I'm still not even sure how I managed that one.

"No I'm still as clumsy as ever, but maybe I've just been luckier lately." I laughed. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be seeing me before long, Dr. Cullen. I can't let the hospital go under without it's best patient."

Chuckling he started towards the stairs. "Oh I'm sure the hospital will survive without you, Bella. Why don't you call me Carlisle when we're not in the examination room, okay? Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back down in a minute. I'm just going to go change really quick."

"Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" I asked Esme.

"I've got everything under control, but you can come and keep me company while I get everything on the table."

Once everything was in place and Carlisle had joined us we sat down to eat. Edward wasn't kidding when he said to come with an appetite, there was so much food. Esme had make stuffed pork chops with almost every kind of side dish you could imagine. She had even baked fresh bread that morning.

Breaking the silence that had descended when we sat down Carlisle turned to me and asked, "So Bella, how did you and Edward start writing to each other?"

"Carlisle! Don't be rude, you can't just blurt it out like that, you have to be subtle about it."

"It's okay, really. I don't mind" I told her laughing. I told them about how we had met at the diner and how neither of us really knew what to say. I told them how he had just seemed like he could use a friend so I asked him if he would like to write to me. That I figured that would leave the ball in his court and I could kind of follow his lead.

"I think it's romantic. It's like you two…" She broke off from her sentence when the phone started ringing. I noticed a look passing between the two of them as Carlisle stood to answer.

I could hear him talking to someone in the kitchen but couldn't make out any of the words that were being said. Poking his head into the dining room he held the phone up. "It's for you Bella." Figuring it was Charlie calling to check on me, I was surprised at the voice I heard on the other end of the line.

"Bella?"

"Um…yeah. Hi Edward. This is a surprise." God could I get any more lame.

"But it's a good one right? I knew you were coming over to my parents tonight, so I thought I'd call and see how it's going." He sounded almost as nervous as I felt.

"Of course it's a good surprise." I assured him when a thought occurred to me. "Um… what time is it there?" I knew there was a huge time difference, but I wasn't exactly sure how big.

"Early," he chuckled, "but I wanted to be sure to I got to talk to you. Did you get my letter yet?"

"I actually got it today, I only had a chance to read it before I left. I was planning on writing back when I get home.

"Do you get as excited to hear from me as I do from you?" he asked.

"You have no idea, I can feel my heart start pounding and my palms getting all sweaty when I see them. I'm always hungry for more. I hate having to wait for another one to arrive."

"I wanted to talk to you about that. We have internet access and everything here, so if you gave me your email address and I gave you mine we could email to each other everyday. I still want to write letters to you if that's okay though."

"I would like that, I'd like it a lot actually. Let me ask your parents for a piece of paper really quick." Sticking my head through the doorway I found Carlisle and Esme sitting next to each other at the table trying to look innocent. I know they were trying to hear what was being said between Edward and I. "Can I get a piece of paper? I wanted to write something down."

Jumping up, Esme headed to the sideboard and pulled a notepad and pen from a drawer. Walking over and handing it to me she murmured, "Here you go dear, we'll be in the living room when you're done."

I was thankful for the privacy, even though I'm sure they couldn't have heard more than a stray word or two.

"Alright I'm ready, Edward."

I wrote down his email address, triple checking that I had it right. Before telling him mine.

"So, are my parents still trying not to eavesdrop?" He asked.

Laughing I told him, "Nah, they went into the living room."

"Are you having a good time? I know you said you were nervous about going over tonight."

"I was nervous, but your parents are wonderful. It's hard not to feel comfortable around them." I confessed.

"I told you they'd love you. Please tell me they haven't broken out the baby pictures yet."

"You had a very cute tushy Edward." I couldn't help it, I had to mess with him.

"Oh…God! She showed you that picture. Fuck my life, she could have at least showed you ones where everything was all covered up."

Bursting out laughing I decided to spare him the mortification. "Actually she hasn't shown me any besides the ones on the piano. Now that I know there's a picture like that out there though…."

"Bella," he groaned. "I thought you were serious. I don't think I could ever face you again if it was true."

"Relax Edward, everyone's parents are embarrassing. I think it's a law or something."

"You're probably right. Go ahead and look at them, at least I won't be there to hear the stories again." If his parents were anything like my mom he'd probably heard them thousands of times already. "Listen I need to go, but I'm glad we had a chance to talk."

"You don't want to talk to your mom?" I asked.

"Nah, I talked to her earlier in the week. I called to talk to you."

"Wow, alright Edward. Be safe out there."

"I will, I promise. I gotta go before I get into trouble. Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." I whispered.

I hung up the phone and headed out towards the living room. I knew I had a big goofy smile on my face, but I couldn't have wiped it off if I tried. I found the elder Cullens sitting on the couch leafing through a photo album.

Patting the seat next to her Esme turned to me. "Come sit down, I wanna show you Edward's baby pictures."

I spent the next two hours listening to stories about Edward while he was growing up and looking at pictures of him from birth till present. I was right though, he did have a cute tushy when he was a baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely not S.M. so I don't own it.**

**A/N: Thanks you to everyone who reads or reviews this, it truly means a lot to me. And of course a huge thanks to Amanda for pre-reading every chapter for me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you.**

**Also, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update next week because I have family coming in from out of town and I have no idea how much time I'll have to write, but I'll try to get the next chapter done.**

**EPOV**

Wednesday evening while I had some down time I debated calling my parents, it had been a couple of weeks since I had talked to them and I was missing them like crazy. I knew they wouldn't care what time of day I called them, but it would be very early morning there. I weighed the pros and cons for awhile before deciding to do it. I really wanted to hear a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

At the sound of my mom's voice I could feel my throat tightening up. I had to clear it a couple of times before I was able to speak.

"Hey mom. Sorry to call so early."

Edward!" she exclaimed, "you don't ever have to apologize for calling us. Day or night it doesn't matter what time it is, you should know that."

"I do," I hurriedly assured her.

"Oh, your father is going to be sorry he missed your call. He had to work the early shift today."

"I'll call and talk to dad another time. So, how's everything going? Anything new going on?"

She started filling me in on the latest gossip around Forks. Normally I wouldn't care about such things. If I was home I probably would have just tuned her out when she started, but I found myself hanging on every word she had to say. I even laughed with her when she started describing how old Mrs. Thomas was convinced that the Mayor was stalking her. Apparently he was going door to door asking people to vote for him in November.

"So I met Bella the other day at the market. I invited her over for dinner."

"She told me about it in her letter. Said you just went up to her and introduced yourself." I told her. "Very subtle."

"She seems like a very nice young lady. She was in kind of a hurry, so I didn't get to talk to her very long."

"You probably scared her. Some crazy lady accosting her in the checkout." I teased.

"It was in the cereal isle, for your information. Besides, how else was I going to meet her if I didn't just go up and introduce myself."

"I know, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. Isn't that what you always say?"

"Exactly! I can tell she and I are going to get along really well. She's coming over around seven, since your dad has to work." She informed me.

"Just be nice to her, please? Don't give her the third degree or anything."

" Who me?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, you," I snorted. "remember when I first brought Tanya home? I thought you weren't going to stop grilling her until you knew her entire life story."

Tanya was my high school sweetheart. We had met when we were both freshman, and became friends. It wasn't until the middle of our sophomore year that we decided to become more. After graduation we broke up knowing we both wanted two very different lives. She was going to college to study medicine over on the east coast, and I was enlisting. Neither of us was in love with the other, so trying a long distance relationship didn't seem worth the effort.

"That was years ago, Edward. People change, you know."

"Sure they do mom, but I haven't been gone long enough for you to have changed that much."

"Fine," she huffed. "I won't scare her off, I have a feeing I'll have plenty of time to get to know her anyway." You could practically hear the wheels turning in her head half a world away.

"We're just friends mom." I wondered if Bella had to keep explaining this to everyone back home. At least here no one knew our families or really cared.

"For now." She replied knowingly.

I couldn't exactly deny it. I did want to be more than friends with Bella. I just wasn't sure how to bring the subject up. Being so far away from home made it hard to do boyfriend type of things. I couldn't pick her up for dates, or even call her everyday. How do you even broach the subject, it seemed like something you should do face to face. I wasn't going to see her again for at least six months and that was the best case scenario, in actuality it would probably be closer to eight. I figured for now it was probably better just to let things progress naturally.

"Maybe I'll give her a call when she's over there on Saturday. Would you mind? I don't know her home phone number." I was really wanting to hear her voice again, and I knew exactly when she was going to be at my house.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Edward. Do you want me to tell her you'll be calling?"

I thought about it, but if she didn't know then I could hopefully try and gauge her honest reaction to hearing from me. "No, let's leave it as a surprise. That way if something comes up and I can't call she won't be disappointed."

I chatted with my mom for a few more minutes before assuring her I was being as safe as humanly possible, and making sure she passed along my love to my dad. Hanging up, I was glad I had decided to call. My mom somehow always made me feel better, and hearing all of the gossip about people I grew up with somehow made me feel a little less homesick.

The time difference would kind of suck when I called Bella on Saturday. I would need to set my alarm early enough that I could talk to her for a little while before I had to start my day. Missing a little bit of sleep would be worth it, though, to talk to her again.

"Hey, Eddie boy, you wanna play?" I heard called from the vicinity of the poker table.

Looking over to the corner I noticed James sitting at the poker table shuffling a stack of chips. I wasn't very good at cards, but I couldn't let this douche know that. I still hadn't figured out what it was about James Hunter that I didn't like, but something about him just rubbed me the wrong way. The feeling appeared to be mutual.

"I've already told you not to call me Eddie, it's Edward." I corrected him yet again.

"Whatever… you in or not?" He sneered.

There were a few other guys sitting around the table looking back and forth between us. It would have been comical in other circumstances, it almost looked like they were spectators at a tennis match.

Shrugging I tried to appear more confident than I really was. "Sure, why not? Are you really that eager to lose your money?"

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is. Twenty's the buy in."

I pulled out my wallet while heading to the open seat at the table. Tossing the money to one of the men sitting there I received my portion of chips. "So, what's the game gentlemen?"

"Texas Hold 'Em, you know how to play?" asked a redhead with a southern accent. I hadn't caught his name when the introductions were being made. He didn't appear to be more than eighteen.

"I've never played it, but I've seen it on TV. Doesn't look too hard." I told him.

James was the one to deal the first round, "Let's get this game started then, shall we?" I picked up my two cards and studied them. I was dealt the four of diamonds and the eight of clubs. I knew I could make a straight out of these so I decided to play the hand out.

My dad had a weekly poker night with some of his buddies from the hospital, and I had listened to them play for years. I knew that most players had a tell, they would hold their breath or stop blinking, something that would let me know how good their hand was. I wasn't really concerned about any of the other guys, but I really wanted to beat James. I hated that smug look he always wore and wanted to wipe it off of his face.

I ended up losing the first few hands, but soon I was on a roll. After studying him for awhile, I had figured out that when James was bluffing he drummed his fingers on the table. I started to pull even with him, eventually the other guys all ended up losing their chips to either James or me.

"Just you and me left….what do ya say? Wanna make this hand interesting? We both go all in, winner takes all. " I taunted. "Or are you too chicken shit?"

"I'm not afraid of a pretty boy like you. Let's do it."

The redhead from before, whose name turned out to be Brian, dealt for us. I looked down at my cards, I had two jacks, not a bad hand depending on the community cards. Since we had both gone all in, there was no need to keep betting each other up. Brian laid three cards face up in the center of the table: the ace of diamonds, ten of clubs, and the six of hearts. None of those cards were a help to me, but we still had two cards to go.

I watched James very intently and there was no sign of discomfort or any finger drumming. Looking towards Brian I nodded for him to flip the next card, the turn card. The six of diamonds, that gave me two pair.

"Just flip the fucking river card Brian, stop dragging this shit out," James snapped.

Turning the last card over I tried not to let out a sigh of relief, he had turned up the jack of spades. I had a full house, James would have to have one hell of a hand to beat me.

"Alright what've you got?" I asked looking towards my opponent.

Smirking he threw his cards face up in the middle of the table, "A pair of kings, so I have two pairs. Beat that."

I started shaking my head in mock defeat. "That's a good hand."

James leaned forward and started to rake the chips from the pile in the center. I reached out and laid my hand on his arm. "That's a good hand, but it doesn't beat my full house."

"Bull shit! You cheated somehow…. You said you'd never played before," he ranted.

"I've never played before. I don't lie and certainly don't cheat."

Pushing himself away from the table, he rose to his feet. "Whatever, I'm outta here."

"Sure, run away. Just like the little chicken you are." I told him

He turned around and headed for the door, but stopped in the threshold. Turning to face me he said, "Watch yourself out there Eddie boy. I would hate to see such a pretty face scarred."

I headed back to my bunk to turn in after that. I wasn't worried about what James had said to me, I figured he was all talk. Most bullies were.

I spent the following days trying to keep myself busy in the evenings. I didn't want to focus too much on my upcoming conversation to Bella. Friday night I set my alarm and turned in early thinking I could use the extra sleep. Unfortunately, I spent several hours tossing and turning thinking of everything I would like to say to her. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I didn't think we were ready for that yet.

The next morning while I was dialing the familiar number I had an idea. I hated the wait between letters, so I would ask Bella if she would like to email me. After a couple of rings I heard my dad say hello.

"Hey dad."

"Edward, your mom said you'd be calling tonight. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you the other morning. Especially since I know you didn't call right now to talk to me."

"Of course I want to talk to you." I told him.

"I know you want to talk to me, but I'm not the reason you called. It has more to do with the charming brunette sitting in the dining room with your mother."

"Well, yeah, I did call to talk to Bella, but tell me how it's going at the hospital first."

"Oh you know, same shit different day."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." I knew for a fact that my dad loved being a doctor. He loved meeting new people and helping them figure out what was wrong.

"You're right it's not. It was just a bad day. Had a multi car accident come in, lost a couple of patients."

"Shit… I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to upset you." I immediately felt bad for bringing the hospital up.

"It's alright, but let's change the subject. I really like Bella. I think she's perfect for you."

I was glad my parents approved of her. "Yeah, she's great, but we're nothing more than friends right now. Even if I wanted to be more, and I do, it wouldn't be fair to ask her to wait around for me."

My dad was the one person I figured could help put all of this in perspective. He had a practical side to him that usually could see all the advantages or disadvantages in a situation.

"Fair is a relative term, son. Maybe to her fair would have nothing to do with it, maybe she would want to wait for you. Have you thought of that?"

I didn't have an answer for him, because I hadn't thought about that.

"Think it over. You never know until you talk to her. So I'm going to go and get her now. I love you son."

I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye before I heard Bella come on the line.

"Um…yeah. Hi Edward. This is a surprise." You could tell that she had no idea I would be calling her today. I was actually kind of shocked that my mother didn't tell her as soon as she saw her.

"But a good one right? I knew you'd be coming over to my parents tonight, so I thought I'd call and see how it's going." I really needed to calm down. I was so nervous to be calling her that I was saying stupid shit.

She assured me that she was happy to hear from me, then asked what time it was here. I chuckled, telling her it was early, but that I wanted to be able to talk to her today. I also wanted to know f she had gotten my last letter yet. I knew it should be arriving there any day now. She had received it right before she had left and didn't have a chance to reply yet.

"Do you get as excited to hear from me as I do from you?" I asked her. I instantly wished I hadn't. What if she said no, or that she was happy to hear from me but wouldn't care if she didn't.

"You have no idea, I can feel my heart start pounding and my palms getting all sweaty when I see them. I'm always hungry for more. I hate having to wait for another one to arrive."

I understood exactly what she was talking about. It was the same for me. Every time I would get one of her letters I would want to drop everything just so I could read what she'd written to me. I had them all saved, and sometimes when I had to wait for another one I would pull them out and read them.

I asked her if she would be willing to email me in between letters. This way I could hear from her everyday, even if it was only a few sentences at a time. When she told me she would like that a lot, I smiled. It was nice to know that maybe she felt the same way about me that I did about her. I waited while she asked my parents for a piece of paper, then told her my email address. I wrote hers down making sure I had it right.

"So are my parents still trying not eavesdrop?" I could imagine them sitting in the dining room pretending that they weren't straining their ears to hear what was being said between Bella and I.

"Nah, they went into the living room." She told me. Apparently they couldn't hear what we were saying and gave up.

I wanted to know if she was enjoying getting to know my parents. When I had read her last letter she told me she was nervous about going to dinner at my house. I had tried to reassure her that everything would be fine and to just be herself. Once she assured me that everything was going well between them, I decided to lighten the mood a little.

"Please tell me they haven't broken out the baby pictures yet." I was slightly kidding, but I wouldn't put it past my mom either. She had been known on more than one occasion to drag the family photo albums out to show to guests.

"You had a very cute tushy Edward." I knew exactly which picture she was talking about.

"Oh…God! She showed you that picture. Fuck my life, she could have at least shown you ones where everything was all covered up."

I was beyond mortified. I had specifically asked my mom not to scare Bella away. She was going to think we were a bunch of crazy people. Why did my mom have to show her the pictures tonight?

I heard Bella start laughing. It was a beautiful sound, and I wanted to hear more of it.

"Actually she hasn't shown me any besides the ones on the piano. Now that I know there's a picture like that out there though…."

I groaned, I should have known she was teasing me. "Bella…I don't think I could ever face you again if it was true."

She assured me that she didn't mind and that everyone's parents were embarrassing. That was true, I couldn't tell you how many times I had to listen to Emmett's mom talking about her baby.

I figured her looking at the pictures while I was gone was probably better and I told her so. This way I didn't have to listen to the same stories that I've heard so many times in the past.

I looked at the clock and knew I had to get off of the phone, we had some PT in a little while, so I had to go and get ready for it.

She seemed surprised that I had called to talk to her. It made me smile when she told me to be safe. I promised her I would and ended the call.

The next week went smoothly. Bella and I had emailed back and forth each day, but it was just a few lines here and there. She was busy with school and work. I had my own responsibilities to keep me occupied. On the following Thursday I received another letter from Bella.

I tore it open, eager to read her thoughts.

Edward,

I just left your parents house. It went a lot smoother than I thought it would. It's easy to see how much they love you. They told me to come back whenever I could. I think I will, I think it will be good for them to have someone to talk to.

I did end up looking through your baby pictures with your parents. I think it helps your mom feel closer to you. She misses you "something terrible". Her words, not mine.

I'm surprised that you so easily guessed what I liked to read. There is just something about the classics that I enjoy. I don't know if I could really explain why they are my favorites.

I'm not going to tell you what my costume for the party is. I'll send you pictures and you can tell me what you think. Alice and Rosalie helped me pick it out. I'm a little unsure about it because it shows a little more skin than I'm used to. They both assured me I'll look great, and they're usually right. Just know that all of your friends are going to miss you being there just as much as you will.

So you plan to show my picture around to some of the other guys? What are they like? Have you made any good friends over there?

So, when you come home on leave it's a date? Like a date date? Or just a bunch of people hanging out? Never mind… forget I asked that. I'm not sure why I did.

It's not so much that I was surprised that you'd ask about school. That's not really the right word. It just seems like it'd be boring for you to hear about. You have more important things to think about than what I'm doing in school. I know you wouldn't ask just to be polite, I really do.

I'm impressed by your reasoning for joining up. It's simple and to the point, but it's so totally you.

You didn't cause any problems between Charlie and I. He was a little worried at first, but he trusts my judgement. I've never given him a reason not to. I think it's cute that you think you'd be the same way. You seem like you'll be a great father someday.

I'm a little worried about something you said though. Why would you think I would regret getting to know you? I just don't see that happening. The past few weeks have been exciting, and different than anything I've ever done. I don't think that could ever be considered a bad thing.

You think about me a lot? It can't be more than I think of you, it seems like I am always thinking about you. I know it's probably too soon to tell you that, but I believe in being honest. I'm not really that hard to figure out. People always tell me that I'm like an open book. That I'm very easy to read.

I know that you've had extensive training, and that you all know what you're doing. At least as much as possible anyway, but it is impossible for the people who care about you not to worry. That would be like asking the sun to stop rising.

Is that why you told me you worry about me even in Forks? I hadn't thought of that until right now while writing this letter. Hmmm…. that's something I'm going to have to think on some more. It's actually been awhile since I've had any mishaps, maybe my luck's turning around. I better knock on some wood just to be safe though.

It's getting late and I'm starting to ramble a little so I had better wrap up. I loved actually talking to you tonight. It was a great surprise. Your mom confessed to me later that she knew you were going to try to call. That would explain the weird look your parents gave each other when the phone rang. It was kind of cute when they seemed to communicate without words.

I'll end this by saying the same thing I always do: Be safe Edward, remember you promised.

Bella

She was going to send me a picture of herself. I couldn't wait to see what her costume was going to be. I was a little worried about how much skin was going to be showing, especially since she said she was worried. Whatever she wore I was sure she would look amazing.

I knew most of the guys there would be with dates, but Bella was beautiful. I didn't want anyone leering at her or making her uncomfortable. Besides, she was going to be mine. I just had to figure out how to make that happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Twilight, but I wish I did.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts, you all are completely amazing. And, of course I have to thank the most awesome pre-reader in the world Amanda.**

BPOV

Rose and Alice were scheduled to be at my house around five to get ready for the party tonight, which mainly meant they were going to help me get ready. I had tried to tell them that I could manage to get myself decent, but they insisted. Rose told me it was tradition to help each other into their costumes. I finally ended up giving in, who was I to mess with tradition. Besides it was easier to just go with the flow.

I looked over at my bedside clock and saw that it was only around three, so I had some time to kill. I had already made a trip to the grocery store for some candy, just in case there were any trick-or-treaters that came to the door before we left, so I debated what to do. I didn't want to take a shower just yet wanting to wait until it got a little closer to the time the girls would be here. I finally decided to check my email, which was becoming a regular occurrence. Ever since my dinner with the Cullens the week before Edward and I had emailed each other at least once a day. It was usually more than that, but it depended on how busy he was.

While I waited for my laptop to boot up, I thought about the last letter Edward had sent me. I was completely conflicted about what he meant by some things. It seemed like he wanted to be more than my friend sometimes, but then at others it seemed like I was imagining things. I wanted to talk to someone about it, but what if they told me that I was reading too much into things? I wasn't sure I could handle that, so I kept all my worries to myself and it was driving me crazy.

Pulling myself out of my musings I noticed I had two new emails. They were both from Edward. I eagerly clicked the first one, noticing that it was sent early this morning.

From: Edward Cullen

To: Isabella Swan

Re: Tonight

I hope you have a good time tonight, and don't forget the pictures you promised to take. I can't wait to see what you're going to be wearing. After your last letter I'm not afraid to admit I'm intrigued and more than a little curious.

Emmett's Halloween parties are legendary. It's his favorite holiday, which is fitting since he's such a big kid at heart. He goes all out with the decorating and even plans the food he's going to serve to be creepy or gross. He could have a career in party planning, but only if everyone only wanted Halloween parties. He's worthless at planning anything else.

Enjoy it, and remember how much I wish I could be there.

I quickly shot off a reply telling him how much I wished he was going to be there too, and promising to send him the pictures from tonight as soon as possible.

Clicking on the second email, I wondered why he would send me another one just a few minutes after the first, when I hadn't even replied to him yet.

From: Edward Cullen

To: Isabella Swan

Re: Tonight (again)

Bella, I just have to say this. Please don't let any of those drunken college guys try anything with you. You are extremely beautiful, and not just physically. You are one of the sweetest people I have ever known and I would hate to see you get taken advantage of. I can't help it, I feel very protective of you.

I'm not trying to say you are gullible, but you are trusting. Sometimes too trusting. Stick close to the girls tonight, or even Emmett and Jasper. I know they all care about you, and won't let anything happen to you.

I sat there at my desk and tried to figure out what he meant. My heart had raced when he called me beautiful, but then he told me I was too trusting. That almost seemed like something a guy would say to his little sister. Was it possible that Edward only saw me as a sisterly figure? I hoped not, because my feelings towards him were as far from fraternal as you could get.

From: Isabella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Re: Tonight

Edward, I have no interest in any of the guys who will be at the party tonight, so don't worry. Besides I can take care of myself. I am the police chief's daughter, remember? My dad taught me self defense years ago, plus he always makes sure I have a fresh supply of pepper spray.

I sat back and pressed send. I was tired of over thinking everything so for tonight I was going to just relax and enjoy myself. I turned off the computer and grabbed my bag for the shower. Might as well be as prepared as possible when Rose and Alice showed up.

An hour later I was showered and lounging on the couch just flipping through channels when I happened across a Friday the 13th marathon. These movies always scared the crap out of me when I was younger, but I still loved watching them. Setting the remote on the coffee table I settled into watch for a little while.

I was so engrossed in the movie that I let out a little scream when the doorbell rang. I sat there for a minute with my hand over my heart trying to slow the rapid beating. The doorbell rang again, so I got up and opened the door.

"Bout time you opened the damn door, Bella. What the hell were you doing in here?" Alice breezed past me with her arms full and headed towards the stairs. "Come on… get your ass upstairs! We only have two hours until the party starts."

I looked at Rose who was still standing on the porch laughing. "Only two hours?" I asked a little hesitantly.

She raised her perfectly groomed eyebrow at me, "Are you kidding me that's hardly any time at all for Alice. It usually takes her that long just to get herself ready. Luckily she started a little while ago."

"I heard that." I could hear Alice moving things around in my bedroom so I invited Rose in and closed the door.

"Let's get this over with." I muttered.

"You look like you're going to your execution, it's not going to be that bad."

Heading up to my room, I was sure it was going to be worse but kept my thought to myself. I wasn't exactly a girly girl so getting all made up into my costume was likely to be torture.

Alice had laid my dress out on the bed. I was going as a she-devil, the dress I had found when I went to Port Angeles was a deep red, so it seemed the logical choice. The dress lying on the bed looked nothing like the dress I had purchased that day though.

Alice had gone home and cut about four inches off the bottom in a zig-zag type pattern. I was unsure about wearing something so short, but it was practically decent compared to what Alice and Rosalie were planning on wearing.

"Let's start with your hair and make-up , and then we'll all put our costumes on. We're going to meet Jazz and Em at the house. They had some last minute stuff to take care of," Alice told me while patting my desk chair.

I sat down apprehensively, ready to bolt if I needed to. This was the first time I had ever had other people do these things for me so I wasn't exactly sure what to expect.

I sat there for what felt like forever, but was probably closer to an hour being poked and prodded. My hair had been pulled and teased and I was sure I had to have at least a gallon of hair spray holding it in place.

Alice took a step back and waved Rose around in front of me. They both stood there and examined their handy work. I tried not to fidget, I was too afraid of messing anything up.

Rose was the first to break the silence. "Damn, you look hot Bella. We ought to do this for a living."

"We should, shouldn't we?" Alice asked with a huge smile. "Let's get you dressed and see the total effect."

I took the dress into my closet to change since I was under strict orders from Alice not to look in a mirror until I was completely ready. It was more dramatic that way apparently.

When I reemerged Alice had a pair of fishnet stockings in one hand, but those weren't what I was focused on. In her other hand she held a pair of red patent leather stilettos. Most women would love to have a pair of shoes like these, but they just looked like torture to me.

"Alice, these aren't the shoes we agreed on. What happened to those?" I knew I sounded whiney, but didn't really have it in me to care. I was going to kill myself if I had to wear those, I would end up with a broken neck at the bottom of the stairs. I could even picture myself lying there in a heap.

"I found these when I went shopping the other day, and they are so much better than the others. They will just set the ensemble off perfectly."

I looked to Rose for help, but she was shaking her head at me. "She's right, these will make your legs look like they go on for miles. You'll have all the guys drooling over you."

"I don't want any of those strangers noticing me, the only one I want to notice me isn't even going to be there."

"But you're going to be taking pictures tonight, right? And he asked for pictures of you in your costume, right?" She said all of this slowly as if she was talking to someone who was a little slow, and maybe I was in that moment. Understanding dawned on me. If I wore these then the pictures I would be sending to Edward would be sexier.

"Alright, fine. I'll wear them." I told the two girls with a roll of my eyes. I actually wasn't as put out about it anymore as I let on, but didn't want to appear to give in too easily.

Taking everything from her I finished getting ready and stood for inspection once more. Rose approached me with a headband that had horns attached. Placing it in my hair she turned me towards the full length mirror hanging on the back of my closet.

I let out a gasp at what I saw, that couldn't be me. I looked hot. No wonder Rose and Alice had wanted to help me, there was no way I would have been able to pull this look off on my own.

The dress was a red halter style, that now ended about mid thigh. With the addition of the tights and shoes my legs looked long and actually sexy.

My hair had been straightened, but a little curl was put back in to give it some body. It made it look softer and more natural than my hair looked when it was actually left to do its own thing.

My make-up was the most startling thing for me. Alice had done wonders. She had used eye shadow to give my eyes that smoky look that everyone wants. They were lined heavier than I was used to, but I didn't look overly made up. My lips were a deep red that instead of looking cheap and tawdry looked sexy and sophisticated.

"Wow, guys. I can't believe it. You two are miracle workers." I told them honestly.

Alice was literally hopping up and down. "See…. I told you to trust me. I would never make you look bad."

Wrapping my arms around her I told her, "I know, I'm sorry I ever doubted you Ali."

After I let her go I looked at the two of them, "Hey, how come I'm the only one who's dressed."

"Oh, it will only take a few minutes for us to change and finish getting ready." Rose replied.

They were both in committed relationships so were going in his and her costumes with their boyfriends. Rose was the first to go and change in the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later dressed as a Playboy bunny. Her costume was complete with the tuxedo cuffs and bowtie.

"Wow, Rose. You look great. Does this mean Emmett is going as Hugh Heffner?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's a little cheesy I know, but Emmett really wanted me to dress up like this," she told me. "Besides," she continued wiggling her eyebrows, "it could be fun after the party."

"Ewww…TMI Rose." I told her laughing. I really didn't need the mental picture of my friends having sex.

Alice had gone into the bathroom while Rose and I were talking. She came out a few minutes later dressed as a flapper girl from the 20s. Her dress just barely covered the vital areas. She had on several strands of pearls and a black feather boa. Her short hair was arranged artfully around her face. Jasper was going as a gangster. I think he was supposed to be Al Capone, but I couldn't really remember.

How was it possible these two could look so amazing in just a few minutes when they had worked on me for over an hour? It didn't seem fair and I told them so.

"Oh come on Bella, we just wanted you to look perfect for your pictures tonight. I know Edward will appreciate it."

I hoped so, I really wanted him to see me as something other than a nice girl he was pen pals with. I wanted him to see me as a woman who was worth a guy like him.

We all loaded up in my truck, since I was the designated driver. I doubted I would be driving either of them anywhere after the party anyway. I'm sure they were probably going to end up staying overnight with Jasper and Emmett.

Sometimes it really sucked having a police chief as your dad. It's not like I was much of a partier, but sometimes the other kids look at you differently. Like you can't wait to run home and tell your dad all of the illegal shit you just saw. Whatever, they could think whatever they wanted. I'm pretty sure Charlie already knew everything that was going on, but just thought of it as kids being kids as long as no one got hurt.

We pulled up to Emmett's house within five minutes, and that was with me driving slower to avoid all the ghosts and goblins walking the streets. From the outside you could already see how much thought Emmett had put into this night. I was actually a little shocked.

He had haphazardly boarded the windows to give it that abandoned look. The lights upstairs were blinking on and off at irregular intervals. Just as we were walking up to the door I felt something land on my shoulder, screaming a little and rushing to brush it off I heard the door open.

"Sorry, Bells!" Emmett boomed, I swear he only had two volumes loud and louder. "That is to scare the trick-or-treaters, they come up to ring the doorbell and start screaming. It adds to the ambience."

"No problem but a little warning would have been nice." Letting go of the furry black spider, I chuckled. Now that I had calmed down a little it was easy to laugh it off.

"Ladies," Emmet started with a sweep of his hand. "welcome to your doom!" The evil laugh he added on at the end was a little over the top, but it was kind of funny.

I looked around the front room of his house and was surprised at what I saw. When I imagined anything about how the house would be decorated I had vague image of jack-o-lanterns, and fake spider webs. Instead what I saw was more sophisticated than I would have ever given Emmett credit for.

There was a table set up along the back wall with the food and drinks. The food actually looked pretty gross. There were worms in a bucket, that when I looked closer were actually made out of gelatin. That was actually kind of cool, I wondered how he did that. I noticed what looked like a full litter box sitting there, I was told it was a cake, but I doubted I would be trying it to find out. There were too many to name, each more disgusting than the last.

On one end of the table the cups were set up, they were decorated to look like they had blood dripping down them. Edward really wasn't kidding when he said Emmett went all out for this shindig. I turned to point these out to Alice but her focus was pointed towards the stairs.

"Ali, what's wrong?" The color had seemed to drain from her face. I turned to see what she was looking at. There at the top of the stairs was a figure who flickered and was transparent. I watched as the figure looked at us then turned and disappeared.

Turning towards Emmett and Rosalie to see if they had seen what we had I saw them both doubled over trying not to laugh.

"Oh man, that is totally the reaction I was going for," laughed Emmett after giving up trying to hold it in. "It's a hologram or something like that. It's set to go off from time to time. But don't tell anyone else. I want them to be just as surprised."

Just then Jasper walked out of the kitchen dressed in his old time gangster costume. I could totally see him running rum during prohibition.

"What's so funny?" He drawled in his unmistakable southern accent.

Running up and throwing her arms around him Alice whined, "Emmett was just being his usual self, scaring us silly."

"I'm here to keep you safe now."

I had to turn away as the two couples greeted each other properly. I tried not to be jealous that they each had someone and I didn't, but it was tough. I hated feeling like a fifth wheel. The doorbell rang so I went to answer it, letting in more of the guests.

Before long the party was in full swing, everyone was dancing and having a good time. I stood in the corner with my camera taking pictures to send to Edward. I didn't want him to feel like he missed anything.

As I was standing there I noticed a ghost walking up to me. Unfortunately, this one was not the hi-tech kind, this was some guy in a sheet with two holes cut out for eyes.

"You shouldn't hide your beauty away in a corner."

I rolled my eyes, "Is that seriously the best pick up line you could come up with? I bet it took you longer to make your costume than think that up."

His hand reached up to caress my cheek, "Come on don't be a bitch like that." He slurred. "I was just trying to pay you a compliment."

"Yeah well I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much. He's kinda the overprotective kind." I really prayed he would take a hint. I felt kind of bad for calling Edward my boyfriend, but I was willing to try it if it got this guy off of my back.

"If he's so protective why isn't he here protecting his property?"

This guy was starting to get on my nerves, so it was time to get tough. "Because while assholes like you are here getting drunk, he's over in Afghanistan fighting terrorists. Do you know what that means? It means he's trained to kill, and he has a very short temper."

Mumbling his apologies he slunk off the way he had came. I heard a quiet chuckle from my left, I noticed Jasper standing there and started blushing. "You heard that, huh?"

"I sure did. Edward would be proud of you for standing up to that creep. I don't even think he would mind you calling him your boyfriend."

I had never talked to Jasper as much as everyone else, he always seemed really quiet to me.

"I wish I knew whether that was true or not." I said quietly, mostly to myself.

Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I thought because he answered me anyway. "I've talked to Edward a couple of times since he left, so trust me he wouldn't mind. Maybe you should just ask him." With that he just turned and walked away.

It was close to one o'clock by the time the party wound down. Alice had taken over picture taking duties a few hours earlier so she could snap pictures of me. True to my prediction Alice and Rose both decided to stay the remainder of the night, so I drove home alone after saying goodnight and retrieving my camera

Charlie's police cruiser was missing when I pulled in, but I didn't really expect to see him until morning anyway. Halloween was always a busy night for him.

Sunday I slept until eleven, since I didn't have to be at work until later that evening. I toasted a couple of pop tarts and took them up to my room with me. I was sorting through the pictures from last night when I heard Charlie come in the house.

I went down to see him, surprised that he was getting home so late. "Hey, you just getting home?"

Hanging his gun belt on the hook by the door he spun around and I noticed how tired he looked. "Yeah, just as I was getting ready to head home this morning a call came in. Accident over on the highway. It took longer to clean up then I thought it would."

"I hope everyone is okay." I told him truthfully.

"Yeah, everyone will make it. A few kids out drinking all night. You know better than to drink and drive right? I'm not stupid, I know kids in high school drink from time to time."

I assured him that I did, and that I didn't even drink last night then told him to go get some rest. I returned upstairs and printed off all of the pictures I was going to send. By the time I was done with that it was time to get ready for work.

My shift seemed to drag, but eventually it was closing time. I helped get the diner clean and headed home to get ready for the school week coming up.

By the time school was over on Monday all I wanted to do was go home and take a nap. Between being out so late on Saturday and then closing last night, I was beat. As soon as I opened the door and picked up the mail though I was wide awake. Mixed in with the bills and advertisements was a letter from Edward. It was bigger than normal and felt a little stiff. I ripped it open and noticed there were some pictures, I would look at those after I read what Edward wrote.

Bella,

I'm guessing by the time you get this, you will have already have gone to the party. Did you have a good time? I want all the details. I'm still wracking my brain trying to figure out what your costume was. I'm sure you looked amazing no matter what it was.

I can hardly wait to show you off to the other guys. I've seen pictures of their girls and none of them hold a candle to you. I'm sure every guy there was drooling over you.

I already figured that you looked at the baby pictures, and I'm actually okay with that now. I hope you go back and visit with my parents. I miss them something terrible too, so if I can't be there it's good to know that someone else can keep them company.

So you want to know about my friends here? I have few of them that I hang around with during our down time. The guys I spend most of my time with are members of my squad. Seth, Riley, Sam and Peter are the ones I'm closest to. There are a few others, but these are the main ones. I'm sending some pictures with this letter including one with all of them.

I can't just forget about the date question you sorta asked. I would love nothing more than for you and I to go on a real date when I come home. The only thing is that's a long way from now, and I don't want you sitting around waiting for me. There are a lot of things during high school that you should do with a date, and I can't ask you to give those up for me.

I know right now you don't regret getting to know me, and that maybe you never will, but I can't tell you the future. People change, circumstances change. If you ever want to end this correspondence then you have to tell me. I may not like it, but I promise to understand.

I can't tell you how relieved I am to know that you think about me all the time too. I thought maybe I was going just a little bit crazy. If we're both feeling it, then it's not too early to say these things to each other.

I think you might have hit the nail on the head when you tried to reason why I worried about you. It's because I do care about you, I don't think I'm ready to tell you how much, but maybe soon. I knocked on some wood too, when you said you were accident free for awhile. Try not to do anything to turn your luck back the other way, okay?

I've got to go, I wish I could keep writing but I'm going to be late if stay here much longer. I hope you enjoy the pictures as much as I know I'll enjoy yours.

Edward

The letter was shorter than usual, but still made me smile. I turned my attention to the stack of photographs in my hand. The first one was of Edward out in the dirt. He only had on a t-shirt and his camouflage pants. He had his gun slung over his right shoulder.

There were several others, including a group photo. I turned it over and he had written each name in his elegant handwriting. I flipped through each of them, studying each one, grateful to have this proof that he was real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Once again thanks for reading and/or reviewing, I am continually blown away by all of you. I wouldn't be able to do this without all the help from my pre-reader Amanda, so I owe her huge thanks.**

EPOV

I sat on the couch in the common room staring at the envelope in my hand. I could tell by the feel of it that Bella had added the pictures from the party, and I really wanted to see them, but in a strange way I was afraid to open the letter. I had received it earlier in the day and had put off opening it.

In my head I knew that I was being ridiculous. But then again, when are fears ever rational? Even though Bella had reassured me that she didn't want any of the guys at the party in her email, I was terrified that she was going to tell me that she had met someone else. That after being around our friends as couples that she had decided that was what she wanted too. That she didn't want to be a fifth wheel anymore. It was entirely possible, Bella was beautiful, what man in their right mind would pass up an opportunity to get to know her?

I heard laughing coming from outside, and decided to open the damn thing before I was interrupted. Tearing it open I grabbed the piece of paper out first, I would look at the photos once I was done reading.

Edward,

Before I talk about anything else I have to thank you for the pictures. I wasn't expecting them, I was going to ask you for one, but of course you beat me to it. I have them hanging in my room, right over my desk. I love seeing little pieces of your life over there. It's kind of weird seeing you in your uniform, but I like it.

You were right, Emmett's party was awesome. Even after everyone told me what to expect, I was shocked. Just between you and me, I sort of expected it to be tacky and cheesy or something like that, but instead it was perfect. If you ever tell him I said that I will never forgive you.

He definitely takes Halloween seriously. He had this holographic ghost that would just disappear into walls. Scared the shit out of Alice and I when we first saw it. It was so realistic looking, and I know the projector for something like that could not have been cheap.

The food looked disgusting, but was actually pretty good. Even the Kitty Litter Cake, I wasn't going to try it at first, but eventually he wore me down. What can I say… I'm a sucker for sad puppy dog eyes, and Emmett has it down to an art form.

So what do you think of my costume? Alice and Rose came over and helped me get ready. The dress was completely different when I found it, but Alice worked her magic and I was actually pleased with the result. You would think that I would have learned by now to never bet against Alice.

There was one moment that I would rather forget, but I'll tell you about it first. There was this jerk dressed as a ghost. He tried to pick me up, but I set him straight eventually. I think I owe you an apology though, because I kind of let him think you were my boyfriend. I really hope you don't mind.

I'm a little embarrassed about your friends seeing my pictures, but I'm okay with it. I just don't want to know if they say anything bad about me. I'm glad that you have found a group of guys that you can hang out with. I would hate to think of you over there with no one to talk to.

Your mom actually called the other day and invited my dad and I over for Thanksgiving. I haven't given her an answer yet, because I still need to find out what Charlie's plans are. This is the first Thanksgiving I have ever lived with him, so I don't know what he usually does.

I've already told you that I'm not a very social person. Most of the events you think I need to experience, I'll either skip them or just go to with our friends. None of the boys here interest me anyway. They're all silly and immature.

I have to be honest, I really don't think I will ever regret getting to know you. I also don't think I'll ever want to end this… whatever this is. If that ever changes I promise to let you know, but don't hold your breath.

If you're sure that you want to go on a real date with me when you get home, then who am I to say no. Especially when that's what I want too. Do you know when your leave is going to be?

I'm so glad that we decided to start emailing each other. It makes the wait between letters so much more bearable.

Remember to be safe. You have so many people who love you waiting for you.

Love,

Bella

I stared at that last line for several minutes. She had always signed her letters with just her name before, but this time she added love to it. Did it mean what I hoped it meant? Plus she had said that she wanted to go on an actual date with me. I figured I had plenty of time to answer that question later so I pulled the pictures out.

She had outdone herself, several of them were candids of my friends. It was obvious that they didn't know they were being photographed in that moment. Looking at them, I could almost imagine I was there standing beside Bella watching them. She had a knack for capturing the moment perfectly.

I flipped through them, studying each one while wishing I was there. I was beginning to wonder if Bella had included any pictures of herself like she promised. There were only a few left when I finally found them. I looked at the first picture of her and it felt like my heart stopped.

I had always thought Bella was beautiful, but in these pictures she was magnificent. The first one was a picture of her talking to Emmett. she had her head thrown back in laughter, her cheeks flushed, but it was her expression that took my breath away. She looked happy and carefree.

The next one was definitely one she posed for. She stood there by the stairs, hands on her hips. She had a little smile playing around her lips, but you could see how uncomfortable she was to be the center of attention.

I studied her costume, I had given a lot of thought to what she might be, but I was not prepared for the reality. She had dressed as she-devil, something that I never would have guessed, but fit her none the less.

The dress was amazing, it stopped about mid thigh and was deep red color. The shoes she had on were beyond anything I had dreamed of. They made her legs look like they went on for miles and I had images of those legs wrapped around my waist wearing nothing but those shoes. I knew I was getting ahead of myself, I hadn't even worked up the courage to tell her how I feel yet, but that didn't matter to my imagination.

"Is that your Bella Edward?" I looked over my shoulder and noticed Sam standing behind my shoulder, looking at the photo I held in my hand. Behind him were the others all trying to get a look. I hadn't even heard them enter the room.

"She's not my Bella yet, but she will be." I told him truthfully, I was going to make it happen and soon. I gestured for them to come take a seat and started showing them all of the pictures of my friends back home. I saved the ones of Bella for last because she was the one I wanted to show off the most.

"Damn, she's hot Edward. You're a lucky bastard." Riley told me as handed one of the pictures back to me.

I stared at the one in my hand, it was a picture of all three girls. Their arms were around each other and their heads were bent together like they were whispering to each other. Nothing good could come from the three of them conspiring together like that, but I loved it.

"I bet you can't wait to get home to her. If I had a girl like that waiting for me I would scoop her up as soon as I got there and not leave my room for days." Peter told me with a wink.

A few more comments were thrown around but I really didn't mind what they were saying, I knew that they all were just giving me a hard time. I had done the same to them. In some strange way it raised the camaraderie between all of us.

We sat there swapping stories from home for awhile when I heard the last voice I wanted to hear. I was in a good mood right now, and the appearance of James always put me on the defensive.

"Not too shabby Cullen, I'd do her." He was looking at the picture of Bella. "Those are some killer legs, but they'd look even better wrapped around my waist."

I had the same thought when I first saw the picture, but for some reason it sounded sleazy and crass coming from James. He had no right to talk about my girl like she was some piece of meat.

"Fuck off Hunter. You don't stand a chance in hell with someone like Bella." I spat at him.

"Once she saw my cock, she'd be on her knees begging for it, just like any other skank." he told me. I immediately saw red.

I jumped to my feet ready to kick his ass, but I felt several hands holding me back, and I struggled against them.

"Come on dude, he's not worth it." Seth tried to reason with me. "He's just talking out of his ass like usual. You don't want to have to do extra PT."

"Yeah, Eddie…. Wouldn't wanna get in any trouble." he sneered. "If your little bitch gets tired of your ass send her my way. I'm sure I could use her for a good time."

That was the last straw, I broke away from the other guys and jumped over the back of the couch. I felt a moment of victory as my fist connected with his jaw. It was short lived, however, when he landed a punch to my ribs.

Sam stepped between us before I had a chance to retaliate. "Enough! Let's end this before you two draw attention from the superiors."

Brushing off the restraining hands, I looked at James. "Don't ever talk about my girl that way. You don't have the right to even think about her. I'm not kidding when I tell you that you will regret it."

"Whatever… like I'm scared of a pansy ass like you." He replied while walking out the door.

I returned to the other side of the couch and sank down on it, and placing my head in my hands. I tried to calm myself down, hearing James say those things about someone as sweet as Bella was sickening. She didn't deserve to have things like that said about her. I could never tell her the things that were said, I wouldn't want to anyway.

Peter looked at me, "That Hunter is a real piece of shit, isn't he? I don't know why but I haven't liked him from day one."

I looked around at the other guys and saw them all nodding in agreement. I was a little shocked, truthfully I had thought it was just me who had an instant dislike to him.

"There is just something off about him, I'm not even sure I can explain what I mean," he continued while looking at the others for confirmation.

"You don't have to try and convince me," I told him. "I have the same impression of him that all of you do."

"Let's drop it, I don't want to waste the day talking about a scumbag. I'd rather hear more about a certain little hottie back in Washington." Seth said wiggling his eyebrows.

I was glad I had these guys around, they definitely helped keep me from focusing on the negative aspect of things.

After they had all left I booted up my computer. figuring that I would leave Bella an email that I had received her letter. Once I was logged in I noticed that I had an email from her already and it was sent not to long ago.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Swan

Re: Things

I have loved getting to know you through our letters and emails. I am a little hesitant to do this but I want to be totally honest with you. I really like you, probably more than I should, and I'm tired of beating around the bush.

When we first met I felt like there was a connection between us, something that I can't really explain in words. I think you feel it too, but sometimes I get mixed signals from you.

If you don't feel anything other than friendship for me, I'll understand and this will not change things between us. I just had to get this out there so I could stop worrying about it all the time.

I couldn't believe what I was reading. I had had basically the same thoughts. I had been wracking my brain for a way to tell Bella how I felt, and then she goes and beats me to it. I hit the reply button hoping she was still online.

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Things

I have loved getting to know you too, more than I can really tell you.

I'm thrilled that you feel this way about me because it mirrors my feelings exactly. I felt that connection from the start, but I told myself that it would be unfair to ask you to wait around for me. I can't fight it anymore. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you.

What it basically boils down to, Bella, is that I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to wait for me.

I quickly hit send before I could lose my nerve. I had told myself so many times that I would wait, but in the end this felt right for us. None of this started out the conventional way so why did it have to progress conventionally.

This way we could slowly get to know each other during our separation, build a solid foundation to our relationship. Noticing a reply from her already I went to open it up with shaking hands.

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Swan

Re: Things

Yes

One word is all she replied, but what a word it was. Yes had now become my new favorite word. It stood for everything that was both said and left unsaid between us. Isabella Swan was now my girlfriend and I couldn't be happier about it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

**A/N: The response from last chapter was overwhelming. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, or put this story on alert. I can't tell you how much you all made my day. Also mad props go to Amanda for pre-reading each and every chapter, this story would not be the same without her. **

**I have decided to updates on Tuesdays instead, it is too hard to try and get the chapter out during the weekend with the kids and husband home.**

**I have been pre-reading/ beta'ing for Punkfox825 on her new story Second Chance at Life…. You should go check it out.**

BPOV

The week following Halloween I spent more time obsessing over my "relationship" with Edward than was good for me. Every time I started to think about it I would tell myself to just go with the flow, but that was hard to do when you didn't know which way the current was going.

On more than one occasion I found myself upstairs staring at his picture instead of concentrating on the textbook that was open in front of me. If this kept on for very long I would end up making myself sick or at the very least flunk out of school.

Giving up on my latest attempt at studying, I shut my book with a bang. "This is getting ridiculous." I muttered to myself. I had a habit of talking to myself when I was stressed about something, but it hadn't happened for a long time. The fact that I had now apparently started doing it again was not a good sign.

I needed to talk to someone about this, besides myself. It was driving me crazy, just when I would think I had him figured out and where he wanted this…whatever…to go, he would say something that would start me doubting everything all over again.

The sound of the phone ringing broke me out of my musings, so I hurried downstairs to answer it. I figured it was just Rose or Alice since they knew I had the day off.

"Hello?"

"Bella sweetie, how are things in Forks?"

The sound of my mom's voice after so long was comforting. It had been awhile since we had talked, but we still kept in contact through letters and email as much as possible.

"Rainy… how else would it be?" I asked her. My mom's dislike for Forks was well known around town. It was one of the reasons that she had left with me in tow when I was young. She felt stifled by the town, especially the weather. She was definitely more of an outdoors person.

"Ugh, that sounds about how I remember it, but I really meant how are you liking it there? Have you met any cute boys?" My mom was nothing if not persistent, even though she had an aversion to marrying young, she was all for playing the field and dating as much as possible.

I thought about my answer, debating whether or not to talk to her about Edward. I really needed to talk to someone who was completely unbiased about the situation. Everyone here had known him his whole life and based their opinions off of that. Figuring that I had nothing to lose I told her the whole story of how we had met and our interaction so far.

"I really like him mom, but I still don't know how he feels about me." I told her. "Sometimes when I get a letter from him, it seems like he wants to be more than friends, but other times it seems like we're just pen pals. I feel like I'm running around in circles."

"So have you told him how you feel? Just laid it all out there for him? It seems like until you do that you'll just keep worrying yourself to death over this."

In some ways my mom was childlike in her views, but sometimes her advice would surprise me. I know that other people had told me basically the same thing, but I had assumed that it was because they all knew Edward.

"I've thought about it," I confessed, "but what if he doesn't feel the same way and it ruins everything between us. Won't it make it awkward to write to him?"

"You're focusing on the negative aspects of things here. Instead of asking what if he doesn't feel the same way, you should be asking what if he does? What if, like you, he's afraid? From what you've told me he needs your letters to help him through a difficult time, maybe he's afraid that you won't want to write him anymore if you don't feel the same way."

She made a good point, that was something I hadn't thought of before. This is why I had needed an outside party to talk to. They could usually see things that hadn't even crossed your mind. No matter what I wanted to keep writing to him, he had already told me how much he looked forward to any letters he received and I wouldn't want to take that away from him.

I realized I had been silent longer than was polite during a phone conversation while I was thinking over what she had told me. "Thanks mom, other people have told me basically the same thing. You gave me some things to think about though."

We chatted about how Florida and Phil were for a few more minutes before ending the call. I missed my mom and her craziness, and I always felt a little emotional after talking to her. I returned upstairs and took Edward's picture from above my desk. Laying down on my bed I studied the picture.

There was no doubt he was gorgeous, but the draw I felt towards him went deeper than the physical. He was funny, and smart, and he cared deeply about the people he was close to.

When I had first met him there was just something that drew me to him. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I wondered if he had felt it too, although if I was honest with myself, I would have to say the answer was yes. It had been there between both of us since the beginning.

The next thing I knew my dad was knocking on my door telling me I was going to be late for school if I didn't get up soon. I must have fallen asleep last night thinking about Edward. I found his picture on my pillow slightly rumpled as if I had slept with my hand wrapped around it. I smoothed the creases out as well as I could and placed it back where it belonged before hurrying to get ready for school.

The day actually seemed to fly by, and before long I was in my truck headed home. I had thought about what my mom had told me all day. She was right if I didn't tell him how I felt then how could I fault him for not doing the same?

Making my decision once and for all, I sent him an email telling him how I felt like we had a connection from the beginning and that I really liked him. I also reassured him that if he didn't feel the same way then I would continue to write to him, that it wouldn't change anything.

A half an hour later I noticed a new email from Edward. Taking a deep breath I clicked on it, I was still half way convinced that I had made a monumental mistake, but it was done. I would have no one but myself to blame for this if things turned out badly.

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Things

I have loved getting to know you too, more than I can really tell you.

I'm thrilled that you feel this way about me because it mirrors my feelings exactly. I felt that connection from the start, but I told myself that it would be unfair to ask you to wait around for me. I can't fight it anymore. I'm tired of trying to stay away from you.

What it basically boils down to, Bella, is that I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to wait for me.

I read this three times before what he said really sank in. He had been feeling the same way as me. He wanted me to be his girlfriend. I couldn't help it, I squealed out loud. I know it was a girlie thing to do, but sometimes it was the only way to express what you were really feeling.

I typed out my answer and quickly shut my computer off. I was too worked up to sit at my desk any longer. I wanted to go shout it to the world… Edward Cullen was now my boyfriend.

I rushed downstairs and called Alice. "Get Rosalie over to your house, I'll be there in a few minutes." I told her before she had a chance to say anything.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain everything when I get there, I promise."

When I pulled up in front of her house they were both outside waiting for me with matching worried expressions on their faces.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose demanded. "I was getting ready to meet Emmett when I got kidnapped by shorty here saying it was an emergency."

I was bouncing up and down, I had a brief thought wondering if this is how Alice usually felt. I could feel the smile I was trying to contain trying to break free.

"Oh my God… Edward asked you to be his girlfriend, didn't he?" Alice asked clapping her hands.

I was nodding my head so hard I was probably in danger of giving myself brain damage, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

"Well it's about time he got his head outta his ass. This is more important than my date with Emmett, we need girl time. He'll get over it, and if he doesn't then I'll just have to make it up to him later. Let's go pig out on some ice cream, I want to hear all the details."

Over the evening I spilled everything to them. I told them about how I had been worrying myself sick for weeks and the advice my mom had given me. How I finally got tired of not knowing, so I took matters into my own hands, and just laid it all out there.

It was late by the time I made it home. I climbed into bed and dreamed that Edward was here, holding me in his arms all night.

Hurrying home from school to change for work, I noticed a letter from Edward in the mail. I wouldn't be able to read it right now, but I stuck it in my bag so I could read it during my break. There was a football game tonight so I knew we would be busy at the diner. There wasn't a lot to do in Forks, so it was a popular place to hang out for the teenage crowd.

By the time my break came a couple hours later, I felt wiped out. It had been busier than I had thought it would be since we were playing Port Angeles tonight. It was close enough that a majority of parents could come and watch their kids play against their rivals. That also meant a lot of them stopped at the diner for dinner.

I grabbed a burger from Ben and sat down in the employee lounge. That makes it sound cooler than it really is, it is really just a room with a little table behind the kitchen, but Angela thought calling it an employee lounge had a certain ring to it. I pulled out Edward's letter, anxious to see what he had written to me. It had been a little while since we had declared our feelings to each other, we had exchanged a few emails back and forth since then, but nothing too meaningful, just catching up on each others daily life.

Bella,

I showed your picture to my friends, and they are all say I am a lucky bastard to have such an amazing girlfriend back home waiting for me. I love the way that word looks…girlfriend. I'll be honest, I was struggling not to tell you how I felt. I don't think I could have waited too much longer to let you know. Of course, being the amazing woman you are, you beat me to it. If you don't mind me asking what made you finally tell me how you feel?

The photos you took of everything at Emmett's party are wonderful, you have a real knack for capturing everything. Have you ever thought of doing something in photography? I know you would be good at it, better than good actually. I felt like I was standing right next to you while I looked at them. It was the next best thing to being there with you.

Emmett's party sounds about how I expected it. He never does anything halfway. The holographic ghost thing is new, but I'm sure it is something he will use year after year. I've tried the cake you were talking about, and it is actually really good. He wanted to use it a couple of years ago, but decided against it. He made it himself I'm sure, you wouldn't know it to look at him but he is actually a pretty good cook. He says he learned out of necessity. When you eat as much as he does, you need to know how to cook something for yourself if the mood strikes.

The costume you chose was definitely not what I was expecting, I had imagined several different things. The reality was so much better than my imagination could have ever dreamed up. You looked beyond sexy in it, you took my breath away. I think I owe Alice and Rose a debt of gratitude for talking you into wearing something like that. It's no wonder you were getting hit on during the party. I knew that it was inevitable, but I'm relieved that you wanted nothing to do with that jerk in the ghost costume.

I'm not afraid to tell you that I was more than a little worried that you would find someone who was actually able to be physically with you right now. I want nothing more than to be able to come to your house and pick you up for a date. We would just do normal couple things, maybe a movie and dinner. Before I dropped you off afterwards, I would steal a kiss or four. I dream about when this will be a reality.

Did you decide if you are going to go to my parent's house for Thanksgiving? I hope you and Charlie decide to do it. I hate to think of my parents being alone during the holidays. I plan to call them that day, to wish them Happy Thanksgiving. Hopefully if you're there I will be able to talk to you for awhile. Speaking of that, would you mind if I call you at your house sometime? Ever since our last conversation I have missed the sound of your voice. That doesn't seem weird does it?

You asked me when my leave is going to be, and the way things are looking it won't be until May. I wish it could be sooner, but that's just how things go sometimes. I'm hoping I can be there towards the end of the month. I would love to be at your graduation, if you want me to be there that is. It's an important event and I would love to be a part of it. Plus it would give me a chance to introduce myself to your parents. I've known your dad my whole life, but not as your boyfriend. I want to meet your mom too, she sounds like a real character. I'm just not sure if that's a good thing or not.

Don't worry, I am being as safe as possible. I have a very important reason to want to return home now. Not that I wasn't being safe before, but now I am counting the days until I can be home with you again.

Love,

Edward

By the time I was finished reading my break was over. I had felt tired before, but now I had a new sense of energy. I couldn't wait to get home so I could write back to him. Something that had started as a friendship had morphed into more. It was turning into something that was both precious and special. It was something that had the potential to change the rest of my life and I couldn't be sorry for that, no matter what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, it all belongs to S.M.**

**A/N: Thursday is Veteran's Day, if you know someone who is or has been in the Armed Forces be sure to thank them for their service to this country.**

**I have the best readers in the world. Thank you to all of you who read and/or review. I was super excited to pass 100 reviews with the last chapter. Of course massive thanks goes to my pre-reader Amanda.**

**Be sure to check out the story I have been beta'ing… Second Chance at Life by Punkfoxx825.**

EPOV

On Thursday I awoke surprisingly early, erotic images still floating through my brain. I could almost feel myself caressing smooth, silky skin. I decided a run would help release some of the pent up frustration I had, most of them sexual. The dreams of Bella were getting more and more graphic, not that I was complaining, but my hand just didn't seem to cut it anymore.

Bella was the first thing I thought of in the mornings and the last thing I thought of each night before I fell asleep. She even visited me in my dreams more often than not. It was a new experience for me, even though I had the one semi serious relationship with Tanya. The feelings I had for Bella were already stronger than I had ever felt with her.

Truthfully, the depth of feeling I had for her scared me to a certain extent, but not enough to make me wish things were different. Even though I was in this horrible situation, knowing that I had Bella waiting for me at home made it all seem worthwhile.

I knew that in all likelihood Bella was a virgin. We hadn't really talked about our pasts much, but it was just a feeling I had. If there is one thing I have learned here, it is to always trust your gut… it is usually right.

After my third circuit around the barracks, I noticed James Hunter sneaking across the yard. It was still extremely early so there really wasn't anyone around. Just the way he was moving seemed suspicious to me so I chose to follow him. Speaking of trusting your gut… there was something fishy going on with Hunter and I was determined to figure out what it was.

I made sure to keep my distance behind him. It wouldn't be good for him to catch me trailing him. I followed him around a corner and behind the gym. It was in the middle of a cluster of buildings, so it was easy to find a place where I would be hidden from view, but still be able to see what was going on.

He stood there for awhile, not really doing anything. Just when I was about to give up my surveillance and head back I noticed someone walking towards where James was standing. I recognized him as one of the local vendors that usually set up booths on the base. I was too far away to hear what was being said between the two of them, but nothing good could come from a secret meeting at this time of day.

The meeting lasted for five minutes, maybe even less. Just as they were about to finish up I spied the man hand a package to James. It wasn't a large parcel, it looked like a small manila envelope. There could be all sorts of things that could fit into an envelope that size. I didn't have much time to speculate because the two men were going their separate ways. It took me a split second to determine who to follow.

I had started this covert mission following James and since he was the one I didn't trust it seemed wise to see where he went from here. Unfortunately, his next stop was the mess hall. By now there were a few more people milling about, so he didn't stand out for being up so early. I was more convinced than ever that he had his hand in something that wasn't quite on the up and up, but I had no proof. Right now if I went to anybody with my suspicions it would just be my word against his. There was a code of sorts among the men here, you didn't rat on someone unless you were absolutely positive. Figuring he was done with his sneaking around for the day, I gave up on my chase. I would be keeping a closer eye on his activities in the future though.

I looked at the clock and noticed I still had some time to kill. After the dreams of last night I was even more desperate to hear Bella's voice. I knew she had Thursday night off from work and I reasoned with myself that it was perfectly acceptable for a man to call his girlfriend. For a long time I hadn't had her phone number, but I rectified that after our admission to each other.

I worried about what I would talk to her about while I listened to the ringing on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" Answered a gruff voice that definitely didn't belong to Bella. I was so startled for a minute that I didn't reply.

"Hello? I don't know who this is, but I can trace this call so it had better not be a prank."

Fuck… this wasn't exactly how I wanted Chief Swan's first impression of me to go. Clearing my throat I finally found my voice. "Hello Chief Swan. This is Edward… um Edward Cullen. Is Bella home?"

Great now he had me sounding like a fifteen year old boy who was calling a girl for the first time ever. How pathetic was I?

"I'm sorry Edward, but she got called into work tonight. She wasn't expecting your call was she?"

"Oh no, no…This was kinda a spur of the moment type thing. I guess I should have thought it through a little better." I chuckled while I rubbed my hand across the back of my neck. I used to run my hands through my hair when I was nervous or annoyed, but it just wasn't as satisfying with short hair.

"Well, I'm actually glad to have a chance to talk to you. I can't interrogate you like a usual boyfriend, so do you mind answering a few questions for me Edward?" I noticed he had said interrogate, like I was one of the criminals that he dealt with while on the job.

I really hoped this was one of those conversations that every father felt they had to have with any boy that was interested in their daughter. The one where he tried to intimidate me, and swear to cut off my balls if I broke his little girl's heart. It was better than the alternative, the whole you're not good enough for my daughter so stay the hell away from her speech.

"Sure, anything you want to know." I tried to keep my voice steady and not give away how nervous I really was.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" he demanded. Leave it to a police officer to get right to the heart of the matter.

"I care about her a lot. We're still in the early stages of this relationship and it's not exactly a common hookup."

I realized how that sounded and quickly assured him, "Not that I would ever consider Bella a hookup, I don't think of her that way."

I groaned, that didn't sound right either. I was digging myself a hole with every sentence that I uttered so I decided to shut up before I got any deeper.

I could hear the amusement in his voice when he asked his next question. "Don't you think you're a little old to be dating my daughter? You do know she's only seventeen right?"

Now I could see why he used the word interrogation, I could feel myself start to sweat. This was the first time I had ever been questioned by a girl's dad. With Tanya we were friends for so long before we started dating that her father already knew everything about me. In some ways I figured this was easier though, I could picture him sitting at the kitchen table cleaning his gun when I came to pick his daughter up if this had been usual circumstances.

"Truthfully sir, I don't really think about Bella's age. To me she's just Bella…. she's beautiful, and funny, and one of the most loving people I've ever met. I feel a connection to her that defies all logic, it's been there since the first time I ever laid eyes on her. I consider myself lucky that she even considered waiting around for someone like me. I don't deserve it."

I knew I probably told him way more than he wanted to know, but I couldn't seem to help myself. I couldn't imagine what kind of information he would be able to get out of me if he were to actually ask me questions face to face.

"Hmmm…."

"I swear, sir, I never want her to regret meeting me. I care too much about her. I only want her to be happy, so I would do whatever I could to make it happen."

Obviously I had developed diarrhea of the mouth, I usually wasn't known to babble but I couldn't seem to help myself. No wonder he was the Chief of Police, the man could probably wring a confession out of a turnip if he tried.

I could hear him laughing at me on the other end. "Alright…alright calm down before you give yourself a damn heart attack. I was just having a little fun with you. I've known you since you were a baby so I know you're a nice kid."

I let out a long shaky breath of relief, but maybe I should have waited. His next words frightened the shit outta me.

"But, let me make myself perfectly clear here Edward. You'd better not hurt her or I'll hunt you down, and remember I'm the law around here so no one would ever suspect me."

Before I could assure him that I wouldn't dream of hurting Bella I heard the voice I had been wanting to talk to in the background.

"Dad… who are you talking to? Is that Edward? Oh my God, please tell me you're not embarrassing me."

I could hear some shuffling on the other end and then Bella's voice washed over me. "Edward?"

"Um…yeah. I couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to call you, but your dad said you went into work."

"Yeah, Jessica called in sick again, but it was really slow so they just sent me home."

She sounded as nervous as I felt. It was time to try and remove any awkwardness between us, I could imagine her sitting there trying to figure out what Charlie could had have said to me in her absence.

"So how is my beautiful girlfriend today?" I lowered my voice into what I hoped was a seductive sounding purr.

It seemed to work because I heard her sigh before answering. "Better now that I get to talk to you, just hearing your voice seems to calm me."

It still amazed me sometimes that we could be thinking the same thing so often. It was one more reason that I was growing more and more certain that we were perfect for each other in every way possible.

"It's the same for me. I had to hear your voice today. Luckily you came home before I had to go. We should set up a time each week to talk."

"I'd love that." She told me, I could actually hear the longing in her voice that mirrored mine perfectly.

"So did you decide whether or not you're going to join my parents for Thanksgiving? I talked to my mom the other day, and she was really hoping that you would." To say my mom was ecstatic over my now official relationship with Bella would be an understatement. I think she was secretly hoping that I would find something or someone that would mean more to me than the Army. She wanted me to quit and be closer to home.

"I was actually talking to Charlie about that earlier. He has to work in the evening, but we're going to go over in the afternoon and spend awhile with them. I'll stick around after he leaves and eat with them. They need someone to take their mind off of missing you."

I could feel my heart swell even more with her announcement. Bella was without a doubt one of the most selfless people I had ever met. Instead of thinking about what she would rather be doing she thought about how hard that day would be for my parents. She was willing to do whatever she could to make the day easier for them.

"I guess I should warn you that my mom is over the moon about the two of us. She's probably already planning our marriage and what we will name our kids." I told her.

"I'll just try and change the subject if it comes up." Bella laughed.

"I wish I was joking, my mom is a romantic. She's convinced that we're meant to be, or something like that." I secretly agreed with her, but I didn't want her scaring Bella off, not when we had finally figured things out.

"Don't worry Edward. I can take care of myself, especially with your mom."

I looked around me and noticed how many people were up and about now. I had been on the phone for longer than I realized. It was easy to lose track of time when I was talking to Bella, and I would have to hang up soon. The thought left me feeling a little bereft, but tried not to let it shine through in my voice. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm going to have to go. I'm so grateful that I was able to talk to you today. I promise to talk to you soon."

"Me too Edward. Be safe out there, bye." She whispered as she hung up the phone. I wasn't insulted that she hung up on me before I could reply. I was beginning to understand her more, and I knew she had disconnected the call before I could hear the tears in her voice. She wasn't as comfortable with showing emotion as a lot of people.

I hurried through my morning routine, anxious for the evening to come. I was hoping that I would be able to catch Bella online during some downtime. I knew several of the soldiers used Skype to keep in contact with their loved ones and I was anxious to see if Bella would want to do that. The thought of getting to see her while I was talking to her, to have the next best thing to a face to face conversation excited me. Unfortunately we hadn't been online at the same time lately.

The day on patrol was relatively uneventful. There was a minor scare at the check point into the city center, someone tried to sneak through a car rigged with explosives. Luckily the soldiers on duty were paying close attention to the signs and caught the guy. I was nowhere near when this all went down, but I heard about it after we returned to the base.

After dinner I found a letter from Bella sitting on my bunk. I tore it open eagerly, thrilled to get another piece of Bella today. The call this morning had been so incredible, I had played it over in my mind throughout the day.

Edward,

I was sitting here thinking about you today, and I realized I miss you. We have only spent a couple hours in each others company, how is it possible to miss someone you've never really been with? When you write it all out like that it does seem weird, but it seems like I have spent more time than that with you.

Thanks for the compliment about the pictures I took at Emmett's, but I've never really thought of photography as anything other than taking pictures. I wanted you to feel like you were here with all of us. I didn't want you to feel like you were missing out on a moment of it. That is why they turned out as well as they did.

I told Alice and Rose about your debt of gratitude, I bet you can imagine how that went. Rose said you could make it up to her and Emmett when you come home by paying for a weekend in Seattle for them. I thought that was little much, but you know Rose. Alice on the other hand was too busy hounding me for every detail you said to really give me much in the way of payment. I think it just fueled her need to make me over as often as possible.

So you think I'm sexy? Sorry if I can't quite wrap my head around that, but no one has ever called me that before. It seems strange to me that you could think that. I have always considered myself to be average looking. You, on the other hand, are the sexiest man I have ever met. All you have to do is look in a mirror to know it's true. Sometimes it seems like a dream that someone like you would choose to be with someone like me. If this is a dream, then I pray that no one ever wakes me up.

You don't have to worry that I'm going to find someone else, besides what I just said above you are the most astonishing person. You're who I want to be with, no one else even comes close. I can't wait for the day that you will be able to be here with me.

Of course I want you to be here for my graduation. That would make the day all the more perfect, just knowing that you are there. That I could go up and hug and kiss you afterwards, to hear the sound of your voice mixed along with your breath right in my ear.

I dream about that. I dream about you all the time. I hope that doesn't sound as creepy to you as it does to me. After we wasted so much time by not being honest with each other I made a promise to myself that I would always tell you exactly how I felt.

I actually came to the decision to tell you how I felt after talking to my mom. She made me realize that unless I told you how I felt that I couldn't expect you to do the same thing. I had made myself sick thinking about it, I kept going in circles. I'm glad I did though, I wouldn't have such an astounding boyfriend otherwise.

I believe you when you tell me you're being as safe as possible, but it doesn't stop the worrying. I pour over every article in the newspaper I can find, just for a little snippet of information about what it's like over there. I pray nightly that you will return home to me and your family safe and sound. So be safe out there and make sure it happens.

Love,

Bella

After reading her letter, I was stunned. How could she not know how beautiful she was. I know I couldn't be the only one who saw it. There was that guy at the party, that alone should have given her some inkling to how alluring she really was.

I wondered how I could make her feel beautiful. Even from half a world apart she had captivated me, and if there was one thing I wanted, it was to make her feel like the most desirable woman on the planet, because to me she already was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, S.M does.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reads this story. You all rock! And of course I can't forget to thank my wonderful pre-reader Amanda. Be sure to check out the story I Beta Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825.**

**BPOV**

Thanksgiving was only a week away, and after talking it over with Charlie we were going to spend it with Esme and Carlisle before he went to work. When I called her to let her know that we would be there I had to convince her to let me bring something. At first she was adamant that all I needed to bring was myself, but after a lot of cajoling I wore her down.

We finally agreed on me bringing a dessert, now I just had to figure out what I wanted to make. I brought apple pie last time I was over for dinner so that was out. Everything else I thought of just didn't seem right for a Thanksgiving dinner, I wanted to find something special.

I spent hours combing through old cookbooks that I had found in a cupboard, probably left over from when Renee tried to learn to cook. It didn't work, like everything else she gave up after only a few weeks. Once I was old enough I took over the cooking responsibilities, mostly because I had gotten tired of eating take out every night.

I was starting to get frustrated, nothing I could find seemed to be right. Closing the books, I placed them back in the cupboard. They would probably sit there for another ten years, but at least they were out of the way. I decided to search the internet instead, I was bound to find something there. You could find anything on the internet if you looked long enough.

It only took me about ten minutes to find what I thought would be perfect. I printed out the recipe and headed to the grocery store for ingredients. I was going to try and make it tonight to make sure it was good. Charlie could be my guinea pig, like most men he usually ate whatever I put in front of him, but I could usually tell if he enjoyed something or not.

A little while later I was walking across the parking lot, I heard a car horn behind me and I automatically turned my head to see where it came from. Sitting behind me was all of my friends, piled into Emmett's Jeep. Spinning around I headed over towards them with a smile on my face, they were just the distraction I needed today.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" I asked them. I was a little hurt that they were all hanging out together and didn't bother to invite me along.

Alice sat resting her head on Jasper's shoulder with their hands entwined, I had to swallow down my envy. I was happy for her and Jasper, I really was, but sometimes it was hard to see all these couples together, it made me miss Edward even more. "We were just heading over to your house when we passed you, so we flipped a bitch and followed you. We wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to Port Angeles and catch a movie."

I instantly felt bad for doubting my friends, they hadn't purposely left me out. I thought about it for a couple of minutes. I had been planning on trying that recipe tonight, but I could always do that tomorrow. Truth was I needed to get out of the house for awhile and just hang out with my friends.

"Sure, just let me run my truck home first. You guys wanna follow me?" They all nodded and five minutes later, I climbed in the Jeep and we were on our way.

"So what are we going to see?" I asked.

I laughed as everyone gave a different answer. The girls wanted to see the new romantic comedy that was playing while the guys were stoked to see the action movie that had just come out. I didn't know if I could handle sitting through a bunch of explosions and fighting. It seemed like it might remind me too much of what Edward had to go through everyday.

"How bout we just figure it out when we get there? Let's see what else is playing." I suggested. It seemed like a fair compromise and everyone agreed. The rest of the trip was spent listening to music and just catching up with everything that was going on with each other.

Both Jasper and Emmett attended the local community college, not because they couldn't hack it at university but because neither of them had the money for UW yet. They had been taking classes while working full time to save up money.

Their plan was to transfer next year. This worked out perfectly for Alice and Rosalie since all of us girls had received our acceptance letters recently and would start next fall. I still hadn't figured out what field I wanted to study, but I figured that a lot of people didn't know what they wanted to study when they first arrived at college.

The ride to Port Angeles seemed to pass much quicker than it usually did. When we pulled up to the cinema, we piled out and headed to the front. After debating the choices for a few minutes we finally decided to watch a new comedy that appealed to both the guys and girls. It didn't start for another hour, so we wandered from store to store in the little strip mall across the street.

We were browsing through one store when I felt someone tap on my shoulder. Turning around I saw a boy around the same age as me standing there. He had russet colored skin and his long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his skull and tied with a piece of leather.

"Hey, don't I know you?" He asked with a big smile. I felt myself smiling in response, it just seemed contagious.

"Um…I don't think so. I just moved around here a few moths ago. You're probably thinking of someone else."

"No, I know I've seen you somewhere before." He started tapping his chin as if trying to make himself remember. It was like you could see a light bulb going off over his head as snapped his fingers. "I've got it, you're Bella Swan. We used to play together when we were little. I'm Jacob Black."

The name didn't mean anything to me. I knew Charlie was really good friends with Billy Black, so I figured that this must be his son. "I'm sorry I don't remember. Are you Billy's son?"

"Yeah… I've been meaning to come over and see you, but you know how it is."

I really didn't, but nodded my head like I understood exactly what he was talking about. I scanned the interior of the store for my friends, I caught Jasper's eye and tried to convey that I needed him to come play interference for me.

He must have understood because he ambled over towards me and slung a friendly arm over my shoulder. "Hey Bells, it's almost time for our movie to start. You wanna head on over to theater? Hey who's your friend?"

"Jasper this is Jacob Black. His dad and Charlie are friends. Jacob this is Jasper Whitlock." I purposely left out the fact that Jasper and I were only buddies. Something about the way that Jacob looked at me made me think he was interested in more than just being my friend.

"Hey Jacob, nice to meet ya man, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late for our movie. I'm sure you understand." Jasper told him over his shoulder while steering me towards the exit and signaling to the girls and Emmett to meet us on the sidewalk.

Once we were safely outside I turned to Jasper. "Thanks I owe you one. He seemed nice enough, but I didn't know what to say to him."

"Anything for you Bella, besides if I wasn't here I would hope Edward would keep an eye on my girl for me."

I felt myself get a little choked up hearing someone else talk about Edward. I thought about him constantly, but most people avoided talking about him to me, not knowing what to say. I realized that I really wanted to talk about him with my friends. They were his friends too, so they could understand how much I missed him. The only other people who could begin to understand were Carlisle and Esme.

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett joined us and we headed across the street and stood in line. After getting our tickets and snacks we took our seats. I spent the next couple of hours engrossed in the movie, it was one of those feel good buddy movies and was exactly what I needed. I didn't even notice when the couples on either side of me would steal a kiss or two. Well maybe I did, but I tried not to let it get to me.

It was still early when we got back to my house and Charlie was still gone so I invited everyone in and we settled in the living room. Emmett and Rosalie stretched out on the couch while Alice and Jasper cuddled together on the love seat leaving me with my dad's lazy boy.

"Hey you got anything to eat?" Emmett asked earning him a slap upside the back of his head from Rose. "Owww….what was that for babe?"

"You just ate your weight in snacks at the theater, how could you even be hungry again?"

"I don't know, I just am." He grumbled then raised his arms and flexed his biceps. "Besides you don't get a physique like this by starving yourself."

"Physique? Is that what they call it now?" Alice laughed.

'What? I'm not fat! How could you say that. I'm truly hurt by that Ali."

I was laughing so hard I could feel the tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Emmett was just too easy of a target sometimes. Wiping my eyes to clear them, I told them sincerely, "Thanks so much for today guys. I really needed this."

Everyone looked at me, I could see a mixture of pity and understanding on their faces. "In all seriousness, how're you holding up Bella?" Rose asked me.

"I'm okay mostly. Sometimes I see all of you so happy together and I get a little wistful. Edward and I haven't even spent more than a couple of hours together but I want what all of you have."

"At least you can take your time and get to know him. I mean really know him before he gets back." she tried to soothe me.

"I know, I just sometimes can't believe that someone like him would want to be with someone like me. Sometimes I'm afraid that this has all been a really vivid dream and that I'm going to wake up at any minute. I don't know what I would do if that were true."

A couple of minutes ago my tears had been happy, and now I found myself crying for another reason altogether. I felt several pairs of arms wrap themselves around me. I looked up into the faces of my friends. I briefly wondered how I could get lucky enough to have such wonderful people in my life. I had a boyfriend who was amazing and friends who were here to help support me when I needed them.

'I'm sorry guys. I just never thought this would be so hard. When I came up with the idea it was just supposed to be something that was easy, just friends who wrote to each other. Now it's so much more and I don't know what I'd do if something happened."

"Bella, you can't live your life thinking about the bad things that could happen. You'll make yourself crazy if you do that. You have to think about all the positive things." Sniffled Alice. I felt like shit for making her cry. Today had been so much fun but then I had to go and ruin everyone's good time.

Rose clapped her hands after discreetly wiping the corner of her eye. "Alright, enough of this boohoo shit. Bella go and email your man, that will make you feel better. Tell him everything you just told us. We're going to go, we'll let ourselves out."

I headed upstairs after hugging everyone goodbye. I did feel a little better after getting all of that off of my chest, but Rosalie was right, I needed to tell Edward how I felt. I always tried to keep everything upbeat when I talked to him. The last thing in the world he needed was to spend time worrying about me.

Activating my computer, I logged into my email. I told Edward everything that I had just explained to our friends. I could have waited until I talked to him on Thanksgiving, or even put it in my next letter but this seemed almost cathartic. Once I hit send, I closed everything and went to bed.

It had been a week since my mini break down, and Thanksgiving was tomorrow. Edward had replied telling me how beautiful he thought I was and that he wished he could take away my worry. That if this ever got to be too hard he would understand, he wouldn't necessarily like it, but he would do anything he could to make me feel better.

The day after our emotional movie excursion I tried the recipe I had found on the internet and Charlie raved about it, insisting this was the perfect dessert to take over to the Cullen's house. Even though he was going to have to work during our actual meal, I promised I would make him a plate to eat the following day.

I spent the day preparing everything for tomorrow. There were several steps involved in the making of the cranberry gingersnap trifle. It was both elegant and different, not to mention delicious. I couldn't wait.

After I was done I looked outside, the sky was overcast but it wasn't raining. Deciding to take advantage of the break I grabbed my jacket and headed out the back door. Our house backed up on the a stretch of the woods. I headed off down a well worn path and enjoyed the solitude of the forest.

I wasn't stupid, I never stepped off of the trail for fear of getting lost. By the time I returned a couple of hours had passed. Going inside I noticed that the mail had come, I grabbed the stack and searched for the familiar looking envelope. Spotting it at the bottom of the pile I pulled it out and ripped it open.

Bella,

I miss you too, God you have no idea how much. You pointed out that we haven't spent much time together, and you're right. But that's not what's important, it doesn't matter how long you're with someone, it's what you do with the time you have.

I know we haven't talked about our past very much, but I have had one semi serious relationship. It was when I was in high school and it doesn't even matter anymore. The reason I'm telling you this is because even though I was with her for a couple of years, the couple of hours I was with you mean so much more to me. Does this make sense to you? I wouldn't trade the couple of hours we had for anything. Besides, once I'm home for good we'll be together so much you're going to tire of my ass.

I love hearing about our friends through you. I can totally imagine Rose demanding me to pay for a romantic getaway for her and Emmett. I would gladly pay it if it meant the difference between seeing you in your costume or not. I stare at your picture several times a day. If I start to feel a little down or homesick or anything really, I pull it out and suddenly I remember why I'm here. I remember why people like me are needed to help keep the peace in this horrible place.

How is it possible that no one has ever called you sexy? Are all the men in Phoenix blind or are they merely too stupid to know a good thing when they see it? I can't say that I'm not glad that no one realized what a catch you were. I'm beginning to believe that we were meant to meet, that you were supposed to be mine. Does that make me a pussy to think that way? Probably, but I really can't find it in myself to care.

What I don't get is why you doubt yourself so much? You really don't see yourself very clearly. When I see you I see an extremely gorgeous, selfless person. Everything about you is beautiful, both inside and out. I plan to prove it to you as often as I can.

I do worry that you'll find someone else. Not so much that you'd cheat on me, because frankly I don't think that's in your character. It's more that I'm afraid that you'll find someone that you can see yourself being happy with, that you don't have to make so many sacrifices for.

I'm trying everything I can to be home for your graduation. I want to be able to hug and kiss you like you described. To be able to breathe you in. Things are looking good so far, but a lot can happen between now and then so I can't make any promises.

What do you dream about when you dream about me? I'd tell you what I dream about, but I'm afraid that it would embarrass you. I wish I could tell you that they were all innocent, that we walked around just holding hands. I have had dreams like that, but the majority of them are far more salacious. How's that for creepy?

It seems like I'm going to end up indebted to everyone by the time this whole ordeal is all said and done. Your mom sounds like a smart woman, at least in some matters. I would like to think that we would have found our way together even without her help, but it happened so much sooner because of her advice. For that I'll be eternally grateful. She gave me the most beautiful, wonderful, amazing girlfriend. None of those adjectives do you justice, but I find myself unable to think of any others that even come close.

Don't worry I'll be safe as long as you promise me the same.

Love,

Edward

P.S. This is going to sound weird, but bring your laptop with you to my parents' house on Thanksgiving. I want to try something.

I poured over his letter wondering once again what I had ever done to deserve a man like him. Even through his words he made me feel special, like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. He was quickly becoming the most cherished person in my life.

I was a little confused as to why he would want me to take my computer over to his parent's house, but I would do it anyway. I knew he would be calling tomorrow and I was excited to get to talk to him again. It didn't matter how often we spoke, we didn't run out of things to discuss. I was hoping that since tomorrow was Thanksgiving that he would have more time to talk. I didn't really know how these things work, but it seemed like I had seen on movies that the holidays were a little more laid back.

After writing back to Edward I spent awhile searching my limited wardrobe for something appropriate to wear. I finally found something that looked half way decent and then decided to call it a night. It seemed like tomorrow would be another long emotion filled day.

If I was feeling like this about Edward missing tomorrow then I couldn't imagine how his mom and dad felt. I hoped that when I had kids I would never have to go through something like this, but I knew without a doubt that if they ever made a choice like this I would be as proud of them as Edward's parents were of him.

I fell asleep minutes after my head hit the pillow. My dreams started off the same as every night but slowly morphed into images of kids with beautiful copper colored hair and brown eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: The response I got last chapter was just…wow. Huge thanks as always to the best pre-reader in the world Amanda. Please check out A Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825, this is the story I beta and is great.**

**I have a couple of things to get to so please don't skip ahead. First, since Thanksgiving is this week it is doubtful that I will get any writing done, so there probably won't be a chapter next week. Sorry.**

**Next, one of my reviewers, TVObsessee, pointed out a wonderful organization that ties in nicely with this story. It's called Soldiers' Angels, they can match you up with a serviceman/woman that could use someone to write to, please go check it out- www(.)soldiers angels(.)org - Just take out the parenthesis.**

**EPOV**

Thanksgiving had finally arrived, and I was excited. I wasn't excited because of the holiday itself, but because if everything went the way I planned then I would get to talk to Bella face to face. More like computer monitor to computer monitor, but beggars couldn't be choosers. I was willing to take whatever I could get.

Luckily, my squad's day off usually fell on Thursday, so we wouldn't have much to do today. I spent a little while imagining what was going on back home. I figured by now that Charlie had already left for the station and that my family was sitting down to dinner. It took me a couple of minutes before I realized that I had included Bella when I thought about my family.

I wasn't sure we were quite to that step yet, but once the idea wormed its way into my head it didn't seem to want to let go. Strangely, it didn't freak me out at all. Instead it left me feeling slightly hopeful. I don't know what it was about her, but since I had met her it was like I had turned into a sap.

Deciding that I had spent enough time daydreaming, I reached for the care package that I had received yesterday. I knew it was from my mom, but she had given me strict orders not to open it until Thanksgiving. She didn't say anything about having to wait until later in the day though.

Slicing the packing tape, I peered in the box. Once again my mom had thought of everything, inside I found a bunch of homemade cookies, a bag of candy corn, since she knew it was my favorite, and a bunch more candy and snacks to fill my dwindling supply.

She had also assembled a make shift holiday dinner. I actually laughed out loud when I saw what she had come up with. In a cloth reusable grocery bag she had put a bag of turkey jerky, a couple cans of potato chips, some dried cranberries, and some store bought mini pecan pies. I had the best mom in the world.

In the bottom of the box I found a thick manila envelope. Tearing it open I pulled out a stack of pictures. There were several of my parents, both together and separately. My favorite picture was of Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Bella all standing together with their arms wrapped around each other. If I couldn't be there at least I knew that she was left in good hands.

There were two letters in with the pictures, from the handwriting I could tell that one was from my mother and the other was from Bella. I wasn't expecting a letter from her yet, so this was a bonus. I quickly scanned my mom's letter, saving Bella's for last so I could savor it.

Dear Edward,

Happy Thanksgiving baby! I promised myself I wouldn't cry while I wrote this, and one little line in I've already broken it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad you're not here to see what a mess I am right now, although if you were just in the next room then I would have no reason to be so melancholy.

I'll keep this short, because I fully expect a call from you some time today and I'm sure you're dying to read whatever Bella sent you. I get it… she's a wonderful girl, she's sweet and compassionate, I think she is definitely a keeper. She's the type of girl I always wanted for you. I figured I should get that off my chest while it's just the two of us.

Try and relax today and I hope you enjoy the little things I have sent for you.

I love you,

Mom

I set the letter aside instead of answering it right now. I was going to talk to her in a little while anyway. Grabbing the letter from Bella I stretched out on my bunk prepared to enjoy the unexpected letter I had been sent.

Unfolding the paper I imagined her sitting in her room chewing on her lip while she tried to find exactly the right words to write to me. The thought of her poor lip being abused by her teeth caused a familiar stirring in my pants. It was uncomfortable but since I was alone I did nothing to try and control my thoughts. Sighing, I started to read.

Edward,

When your mom came to me with the idea for me to add a letter in with the care package she was putting together for you, I jumped at the chance. It was interesting to see all the thought that she put into what she was going to send you.

You are so lucky to have two parents who love you as much as yours do. I know my parents both love me, but it's different. Maybe it's because they have been divorced since I was young, I'm not sure. It's easy to see how close you are as a family even with you being so far away.

Esme told me that you weren't supposed to open this package until Thanksgiving, and hopefully you did as she asked. Since this is a special occasion I wanted to tell you about the things I am thankful for today.

I'm thankful that my mom found happiness again with Phil. If it wasn't for that one event then I never would have moved to Forks in the first place. I'm thankful for my seemingly gruff father, he trusts me enough to make my own decisions, and realizes that I know what is best for me.

I'm thankful for all of our crazy friends. Without them I would probably be more of a mess than I am. They each bring something special into my life. Emmett is like a protective older brother, one who is a dork most of the time, but you know will always be there for you when you need him. Rose is fiercely protective of the people she loves. She always tell you exactly how it is, and that is an admirable quality. Alice always sees the beauty in any situation. Optimism like that is a rare commodity. And Jasper's quiet reliability is rare in this day and age. Most guys try to convey how macho they are to the world when in reality they are just as insecure as anybody else.

I'm thankful for all these things, but the thing I am most thankful for today is that you are in my life. Even with all of the questions and doubts I had about us, I wouldn't change anything. Everything that we went through has led us to this point.

So be safe and I'll talk to you in a little while.

Love,

Bella

By the time I was done reading I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. What did I ever do to deserve this amazing woman? I actually felt blessed that she was mine, and I couldn't see that changing.

Grabbing my toiletries I headed off to shower before I went and tried to find a spare phone to call home. Since it was a holiday everyone had the same idea that I had. Not that I could blame them, it was hard to be away from your loved ones this time of year so even getting to hear their voices could make all the difference in the world.

After waiting in line for forty five minutes I dialed the familiar number and heard the ringing on the other end. It only rang twice before my mother answered. I could hear laughter in the background and a wave of homesickness swept over me.

"Hello? Edward?" My mom's voice said.

"Hey mom, Happy Thanksgiving. How did you know it was me?"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you as well. I told everyone they better not call me, that I would call them after I had talked to you." She explained.

It touched me that she would put a hold on visiting with anyone else, just to wait for my call. My mom was a very social person so it really showed me how much she wanted to talk to me. "I opened your package this morning. Thanks for that, I loved it."

"I bet there was one surprise in there that you enjoyed more than the others." You could hear the smile as she teased me. "I know how much you love candy corn."

Chuckling, I played along. "Oh yeah, it was definitely the candy corn that was my favorite. I've already eaten the whole bag, so I need you to send me some more."

All the levity had left my mom's voice when she answered. "Anything you need, anything at all and I'll do whatever I can to get it to you."

"I know mom. I appreciate it, I really do."

"Let's talk about something else, okay?" She sniffled. Great, I had made my mom cry. I knew that it was probably inevitable, especially today, but it still made me feel like shit.

"Sure, so have you guys eaten yet? I bet it was good. They are giving us a dinner with all the trimmings tonight, but I'm sure it won't be anywhere near as delicious as your cooking."

"It was good, but it would have tasted better if I had you here to enjoy it with us. Then our family would be complete." It didn't escape my notice that she had included Bella as part of our family much like I had earlier this morning.

"Trust me when this is over I'll be home for every holiday. You won't ever be able to get rid of me."

"I'm going to hold you to it, and not just on the major holidays, but I want to see you on all the little ones too. I'm talking St Patrick's Day and Cinco de Mayo, all of them."

I knew that she wasn't completely serious, but being separated from me today was taking its toll on her just as much as it was on me. I figured it was easier to humor her. "I will, I promise."

"Good, now I know there are probably several people waiting for a phone to free up so I'll let you talk to your father. I love you."

I heard the phone shuffling hands, it didn't take long at all so I figured he was standing there waiting his turn to speak to me.

"Edward, Happy Thanksgiving son."

"Thanks dad, same to you. I'm surprised you're still conscious after your meal. Usually you stuff yourself and end up falling asleep on the couch for a couple of hours."

"I was threatened that if I slept through your call that there would be hell to pay." He chuckled.

His amusement was infectious, and I laughed with him. I could totally picture my mom in the kitchen waving a wooden spoon in his face as she threatened him. She may have been small but she was fierce.

"Well then, I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep. Lord knows you could use it."

"Har… har… har. My son the comedian, and here I thought you were a soldier."

"See… that was your first mistake, trying to think." I scoffed.

He laughed a little but soon sobered. "Seriously, how are things over there?"

"Eh, I can't complain too much. It's actually pretty boring. There are times when we are busy, but a lot of our time is just sitting around."

I recognized that most people thought war was exciting, that you were constantly going and doing things. I used to be one of them, but after awhile you fall into a routine and it can be just as boring as anywhere else in the world.

"Why do I get the feeling you're toning things down? You know you could talk to me about anything, right?"

My dad was the person that I usually went to with anything I was trying to work through, but aside from the mystery surrounding James Hunter there was nothing weighing on my mind. I didn't even have any proof that anything illegal was happening, so it was best to keep things close to my vest for awhile.

"I'll keep that in mind, but there is nothing to talk about right now." I assured him. Trying to change the subject I continued. "So what are you all doing now that you're done eating?"

"Well it's snowing really heavily, so your mom is trying to convince Bella to spend the night. Charlie is working tonight so it just makes more sense."

Visions of Bella sleeping in my bed at home assaulted me. It is something I had thought of before but never really thought it would become reality. I had every intention of trying to convince her to stay.

"It's snowing? Really? It seems kinda early in the year for that."

"We already have a couple of inches on the ground and it's still coming down. I'm not sure Bella's truck will make it. That thing is older than me."

"Did they even make automobiles that long ago?" He was too easy sometimes, he just left himself wide open for that one.

His chuckle was the only response he gave me.

"I think it's a great idea for her to stay. I'll see if I can talk some sense into her for you, okay?" I was worried about her, but I knew that my reasons were mostly selfish. If she stayed with my parents overnight then I could envision her in a familiar environment.

"That would put your mom's mind at ease. I'll go and grab Bella for you, she's in the living room. I think she was trying to give us some privacy to visit with you. I love you son, hang on for a minute."

"I love you too dad, thanks."

I waited for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes before I heard one of the most beautiful sounds in the world, my Bella's voice.

"Edward? Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hey sweetheart… how's your day going? Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked her.

"I really am, I just finished helping your mom clean the kitchen. We had a really nice conversation while we listened to Christmas music in the background."

"She didn't scare you away yet did she?" I tried to sound nonchalant but I had a feeling it didn't quite work.

"Of course not, I've already told you I'm not going anywhere. I wish you would believe me."

"I do believe you, but I'm just waiting for the moment where you wake up and decide that I'm not worth the hassle."

"Yes you are. This doesn't sound like you, what's going on?"

She was way too perceptive for my peace of mind. "It's nothing really, it's just tough being away from all of you. I thought this phone call would help, but it just makes the distance seem more real."

"I'm sorry Edward, it's only for awhile, before you know it your time will be up and you'll be home."

"I know and I can't wait, so did you bring your computer with you?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you wanted me to. What's going on?"

I was actually surprised that she hadn't figured it out yet. I thought it was pretty obvious, but maybe she didn't realize this would solve many of our problems. It wasn't as expensive as talking on the phone and we could actually see each other.

"Have you ever heard of a little program called Skype? What do you say, wanna give it a try?"

"Oh my God Edward, that hadn't even crossed my mind. You wanna video chat together? Here while I'm at your parents house? Isn't that a little weird?"

All of these questions were thrown at me so fast I wondered if she had been taking lessons from Alice or if she was just really excited about the idea. I really hoped it was the latter but I had to make sure she liked it. "Well yeah, I mean if you want to. It's okay if you don't, it was just an idea…"

"Edward," she tried to break in.

All of a sudden all of my insecurities surfaced and I couldn't seem to shut up. I was conscious of my rambling but that didn't make any difference. "I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea, I should just learn…"

"Edward," she tried again.

"…to think things through a little. I added that at the…"

"Edward!" She yelled. It was enough to startle me because I had never heard her raise her voice before. She was usually so even tempered, at least the few times I had talked to her. "Are you done now?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Sorry." I apologized.

"Okay… I would love to skype with you, but I have to be going soon. The roads are getting pretty bad and it will take me a little while to get home."

"I heard my parents asked you to spend the night, why don't you do that? You could sleep in my bed, I wouldn't mind." If I was standing in front of her I was sure I would be able to see her blush, as it was I could almost hear the blood rushing into her cheeks from here.

"I couldn't do that, I wouldn't want to impose, besides I don't even have anything to sleep in."

"It's not an imposition if you were invited, and I'm sure I have an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants you could wear. Feel free to use anything of mine that you want." I really wanted her to stay, and the thought of her in my clothes was arousing as hell.

"I don't know…" she hedged.

"Come on, please? Do it for me, I don't want to worry about you." I wasn't above groveling if need be.

"Fine," she huffed. "but I want it known that I'm doing it against my better judgment. I would be fine to drive home, but I can't fight everyone."

"There's my girl. Thank you, I just want you to be safe."

"I know and that's the only thing keeping me from being upset."

"Listen sweetheart, I have to hang up and allow some other people a chance to talk to their families, but how about we both get online in about…" I paused for a moment to look down at my watch, "an hour and a half. Would that give you enough time to get settled in for the night?"

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you in a little while, okay? I need to go talk to your mom anyway."

"I'll see you soon." I told her and then hung up the phone.

Striding back towards my bunk I noticed that a line was already starting to form outside the mess hall. Everyone was looking forward to tonight's meal, myself included.

I spent the next little while just piddling around on the computer. I toyed with a few ideas for Bella's Christmas present, but nothing seemed right. Finally it was time for my rendezvous with Bella. This almost felt like a first date with the way the butterflies were doing somersaults in my stomach.

I logged on, and sent my request to Bella. Within minutes I could see her, sitting crossed legged in my room, actually on my bed. I took my time studying her, her hair was damp like she had just gotten out of the shower. She was wearing my t-shirt from gym class, and a pair of basketball shorts.

She was even more beautiful than I had remembered, and at the sight of her in my clothes, something bloomed in my chest. It was wonderful and scary at the same time. It was an amazing feeling.

"Hey beautiful. You look good enough to eat." The innuendo might have been on purpose.

I watched as a blush spread across her face and disappeared under the collar of my shirt. "Thank you, you look pretty wonderful yourself."

"I love seeing you in my clothes. I want you to keep them. This way I can imagine you in them every night."

"They are pretty comfy, so I just might do that. Tell me a little more about what you do over there. It must be really exciting."

"Exciting isn't exactly the word for it. There are moments where your adrenaline gets to pumping, but truthfully most of the time it's pretty boring. I would much rather be home doing nothing than here doing nothing."

"I would rather you were here too, but we'll make the best of it together until you get back. I kinda feel like this is our first date." She confessed.

Once again we were thinking along the same lines, you would think by now I would be used to it, but it still shocked me every time. "I do too, but once I'm home I'm going to take you on a real date. I'll come and pick you up and everything."

Her smile was all the answer I needed.

We sat there for a few hours just talking about everything. I knew it was really late there now, but she seemed just as reluctant to end our time together as I was. It was like we were in our own little bubble. After she yawned for the umpteenth time I knew it was time to wrap things up.

"It's late, you need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired yet." You could see her trying not to yawn again, but she soon lost the battle.

"Bella, you need your sleep." I scolded. "Besides, we can always do this again sometime. We'll need to schedule it in advance but I think we could make it work."

"Alright, I'll go to bed, but only because you promised that we could do this again. I loved this idea, it was almost as good as you being here."

"Talking to you has been the highlight of my week, much less my day. Now go to sleep and I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, sweet dreams Edward." She replied sleepily. I knew that as soon as her head hit the pillow she would be out like a light.

"Of course they'll be sweet. I'll be dreaming about you sweetheart." I told her softly.

After we had disconnected I looked at the time. I didn't realize that it had gotten so late and the dinner that was planned was going to start soon. This was one meal that I didn't want to miss out on. I had noticed the line forming earlier, but the crowd that greeted me was astonishing. It seemed like every single person that was stationed here at the base was waiting for this meal.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Even though we couldn't be at home with our real family, we could enjoy this day with our service family. Because that is what we were to a certain degree.

Once the doors opened we filed in. The normally staid mess hall had been transformed into a festive dining room, and the smell of turkey and pumpkin pie filled the air.

The commanders were the one serving for the men in line and it confused me. I asked the guy standing next to me what it was all about. He explained to me that it was a military tradition, that it was their way of saying thank you to the men and women who worked so hard for them everyday. I thought it was a touching sentiment.

They had tried to make sure we had all the main staples. My plate was loaded with turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, yams, and cranberry sauce. It was the best meal I had had since being over here.

I sat with my friends and after the Chaplin said grace we dug in. I was right it wasn't as good as anything my mom made but it wasn't too bad either. The laughter was plentiful and overall it was a great day. It was definitely something I would remember for the rest of my life.

Laying in bed that night I went over everything I was thankful for as I fell asleep. I hadn't lied to Bella, my dreams were indeed sweet, because they were all about her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, that honor belongs to S.M.**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving (if you celebrate it) or at least a wonderful couple of weeks.**

**It was brought to my attention that in the last chapter I messed up the time difference. I am nowhere near an expert on such things, but I will be correcting this oversight this week. The main points will remain the same, but switched around a little. **

**Huge thanks go out to Amanda for pre-reading this. Also don't forget to check out the story I beta Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825.**

BPOV

I woke up on Thanksgiving morning excited. I was going to get to talk to Edward again today. We had talked a couple of times before, but it was still a somewhat unique experience.

I headed downstairs to pop the cinnamon rolls that I was making for breakfast in the oven, then jumped in the shower while they were baking. Twenty minutes later I was refreshed and entered the kitchen, Charlie was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand. He had the newspaper spread out before him.

"Morning Dad, happy Thanksgiving." I greeted him.

"Mmmhmm, you too," was the only reply I got.

"Breakfast should be ready soon."

Setting down his coffee cup he looked at me. "Smells good, I made some coffee if you want some."

I headed over to the pot and poured myself a cup. I normally didn't drink it too often, but it sounded good this morning. "So I told Esme that we'd be over around one. Is that okay?"

"Sure sounds fine to me." His attention was once again back on his paper so I left him to it. Charlie wasn't exactly the most verbose guy around, sometimes trying to have a conversation with him was like trying to pull teeth.

As the timer went off on the oven I pulled the pan out and set it aside to cool for a few minutes so I could ice them. While those were cooling I added the last touches to the trifle I was bringing over to the Cullen's house.

After we were done eating, I looked at the clock and realized it was time to start getting ready. It took me an hour to get my hair and make up done and dressed in the skirt and sweater that I was planning to wear. When I looked in the mirror I was pleased with the results.

Pulling up to Edward's house a little while later, I found myself feeling wistful. This would be so much better if Edward were here. Scolding myself, I plastered what I hoped was a cheery smile on my face and stepped out of my truck just as the police cruiser pulled up behind me. We had taken two cars since Charlie had to be to work in a little while.

I reached in and grabbed the dessert and my backpack. Edward had asked if I would bring my laptop with me today, but I still couldn't figure out why. Of course even not knowing the reason I did what he asked me to.

Esme had the door open before we had even reached the porch. She enveloped me in a warm hug and whispered that she was glad I had decided to come. Walking into the house I watched as Charlie and Carlisle greeted each other with handshakes. Esme wouldn't have any of that though and hugged him as soon as he pulled his hand away from her husband. I laughed at the look on Charlie's face. He just stood there at first but soon patted her back awkwardly, a blush creeping up his face.

Once all the greetings and well wishes were out of the way we headed into the family room and sat around chatting for awhile. I knew that they had all known each other for years, but it was still comforting to see how well Edward's family and my dad got along.

After a couple of hours, Charlie got a phone call to head into work early. Esme offered to fix him something to eat for later.

"Nah, I've already got something packed, but thanks," he declined "but if you have any leftovers later, I wouldn't mind some of them."

Esme always made too much so I knew that would be no problem and she told him the same. We all walked with him to the door and I was startled to see that it was snowing. It looked like it had just started, but already a film of white covered everything.

"Drive carefully tonight Bella. These roads can get tricky when it's snowing," he warned. "I've seen some nasty wrecks on roads like these."

"I'll be careful," I promised him as he walked out the door.

Esme turned to me. "Well, I'm going to go check on dinner. Make yourself comfortable Bella."

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"I've got it covered, why don't you look around the house a little. I never got to finish giving you the tour the last time you were here." She told me, already walking towards the kitchen.

I felt a little uncomfortable just walking through their house unattended, but I was curious and she offered so I climbed the stairs and opened the first door I came to. I let out a gasp at the room before me. This must be Carlisle's office, but that wasn't what delighted me. Behind the desk there were books, a lot of books. Three of the walls in the room had floor to ceiling bookcases.

I walked up to the nearest one and ran my hands reverently along the spines of some of them. I couldn't believe someone actually owned this many books, I could spend years in here and never want to leave. I walked around slowly and studied the different titles, his taste in reading material was eclectic. There were medical texts mixed with current bestsellers, and several of the classics mixed in.

I was aware that I had spent quite a bit of time in here, so I resumed my exploration. Closing the office door I turned left down the hall. There were two more doors on this level so I opened the next one. It was just a bathroom, but like every other room in this house that I had seen it was beautifully decorated. Esme was very talented.

Walking to the last room I started to turn the handle and open the door when I heard someone coming up the stairs.

"There you are Bella. Esme sent me to find you, dinner's ready." Carlisle told me.

I turned around and headed back towards the stairs where he was waiting for me. "Thanks, I didn't realize I had been wandering so long."

"It's okay, but I am famished. I haven't eaten anything since last night. I had to save room for tonight's meal." he told me patting his stomach.

I laughed as I entered the dining room. I took in the amount of food spread out on the sideboard and was stunned. Didn't Esme know that there were only three of us, how on earth were we going to eat that much food. There was the usual turkey and ham, along with every kind of side dish that could possibly go with a holiday dinner. The desserts were still in the kitchen, I couldn't even fathom needing to eat it after all of this. Grabbing plates we fixed our plates and sat down.

Before anyone touched their food Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention. "I know we're not really a religious family, but I thought we should say grace before we eat."

Esme beamed at him, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Joining hands we all bowed our heads.

"Lord," he began, "please bless this food we are about to eat. We thank you for our family and friends, especially the new additions to our lives. We pray that you will watch over our son Edward as he serves this country. Please help to keep him safe so he can return home to the people who love him. Amen."

It wasn't a very long prayer but the emotion in Carlisle's voice as he spoke those words, as well as the sentiment behind them, had me blinking back tears. I looked across the table and noticed that Esme was silently dabbing her eyes, and there was a redness to Carlisle's eyes.

Our meal started out silent, each of us lost in our own thoughts, but soon turned cheerful and celebratory once again. I listened as they regaled me with story after story of Edward's youth over dessert.

They described how he started playing the piano when he was four. They had gone to a piano recital to support a friend's child. Once he had heard the instrument he had bugged Esme for weeks to let him learn. She had resisted at first thinking he was too young, but he had finally worn her down.

"That is one of the best decisions I ever made." She confessed. "He had a natural talent for it. Eventually he started writing his own music. I miss hearing him play."

Not wanting to get down again I stood and started clearing the plates from the table and headed into the kitchen. After I placed them in the sink I stood there staring out at the falling snow. It had only been a couple hours since Charlie had left but there was already a blanket of a couple inches on the ground.

I jumped a little when Esme came up to stand behind me and laid her hand on my shoulder. "Wow, it's really coming down out there. Maybe you should stay here tonight. I'd hate for you to drive in this weather."

"I'll be fine, but thanks anyway."

"We still have to wait for Edward to call so why don't we discuss it after that, okay?" She compromised.

Silently nodding my agreement we worked together to finish clearing the food and putting it away. She tried to dissuade me from helping, but I insisted. She switched on the radio and Christmas music played softly in the background while she washed and I dried.

I was wiping a dishtowel over a platter when I turned to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"I want to send Edward a Christmas care package but I'm still kind of unsure what to send. Would you help me?"

She turned to me with a huge smile on her face. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Of course I'll help you. He'll be so surprised. The deadline for sending them regular mail has already passed, but I read somewhere that the air mail deadline is still about a week away."

"I didn't even realize that there was a deadline for it, see why I need the help."

"Well you can send one whenever you want," she explained, "but if you want it to get there by Christmas then you have to send it by a certain time."

We had just finished with the last bowl and were laughing at some random thing when the phone rang . We both turned towards it and she rushed to answer it.

"Hello? Edward?"

Carlisle was by her side within a minute. I quietly slipped out of the kitchen to give them some privacy and made my way to the family room. Even though I was anxious to talk to Edward I wanted to give them some time alone with him. Spotting the piano in the corner I went and sat on the bench, I imagined Edward was sitting beside me playing.

I was lost in a daydream and didn't realize Carlisle was standing next to me. "Edward is eager to talk to you."

I was impatient to talk to him so I ran back to the kitchen. "Edward? Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Hey sweetheart… how's your day going? Are you enjoying yourself?"

It didn't escape my notice that he called me sweetheart. He had done it before but as I let his voice wash over me I really believed he meant it. After I told him about his mom and I having a conversation in the kitchen he seemed really uncertain.

He wasn't like his usual self so I tried to reassure him that I wasn't going anywhere and that before he knew it he'd be home.

"I know and I can't wait. So did you bring your computer with you?"

I was still wracking my brain for the reason why he would want me to bring it with me, but I came up blank. I told him that I had but didn't know why he would want me to.

After he asked me if I had ever heard of Skype it seemed obvious, I couldn't believe that it had never thought of it. It made sense. Besides being able to see each other, which was a huge bonus, it was also cheaper than calling on the phone.

"Oh my God Edward, that hadn't even crossed my mind. You wanna video chat together? Here while I'm at your parents' house? Isn't that a little weird?" I was aware that I was rambling, but couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Well yeah, I mean if you want to. It's okay if you don't, it was just an idea…"

"Edward,"

He went on as if he hadn't even heard me. "I don't know why I thought this would be a good idea, I should just learn…"

I tried again, "Edward."

"…to think things through a little. I added that at the…" he continued.

"Edward!" I yelled. "Are you done now?" I hated raising my voice at him like that but it seemed like the only way to get his attention.

He told me he was and then I told him that I would have to leave soon since the roads were getting slick.

"I heard my parents asked you to spend the night, why don't you do that? You could sleep in my bed, I wouldn't mind."

I could feel my cheeks turning their signature shade of red. I was glad that he wasn't here to see my reaction to his suggestion.

"I couldn't do that, I wouldn't want to impose, besides I don't even have anything to sleep in." I told him glancing down my body at my skirt and sweater. They weren't exactly designed to be comfortable sleeping attire.

"It's not an imposition if you were invited, and I'm sure I have an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants you could wear. Feel free to use anything of mine that you want." He reasoned.

I really wanted to do the whole Skype thing, but I wasn't too sure about staying overnight. I tried to think of a reasonable solution when Edward pulled out the big guns.

"Come on, please? Do it for me, I don't want to worry about you."

That was fighting dirty, he knew that I would be unable to refuse him if I thought he would have to worry unnecessarily. Esme and Carlisle had both already expressed their views on me staying and I knew that I was outnumbered.

I made sure he knew that I was giving in under duress.

After that he told me he had to hang up to give others a chance to call home. I could imagine there were quite a few people waiting. We agreed to both get online in a little while so we could talk again, and said our goodbyes.

I went in search of Esme to let her know that I would be staying overnight after all. I found her and Carlisle cuddled up on the couch in the living room. There was a fire crackling in the hearth and I felt bad for interrupting their romantic moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if it's still okay I'll take you up on your offer to stay the night. Edward kinda guilted me into it."

Esme laughed. "That doesn't surprise me at all. Once Edward sets his mind to something he'll usually do whatever he can to make it happen. Come on I'll show you to his room."

"I need to call Charlie first so he doesn't worry."

After a quick phone call I met Esme in the hallway and we headed towards the stairs. "How did you know that he wanted me to stay in his room?"

She shrugged, "What can I say? I know how my son thinks."

I followed her up the stairs, she stopped in front of the door I had been about to enter when Carlisle had found me before dinner. Swinging the door open I took in the room before me. The room was at the back of the house so one wall was floor to ceiling windows looking out at the forest. The view from up here was even more amazing than downstairs. The walls were painted a rich golden color that perfectly accented the deep color of the wood floors. In the center of the room was a large bed, the wrought iron headboard was some kind of vine-like pattern. I spotted two doors off to one side, that I assumed led to a bathroom and closet. There were built in shelves between them that held a stereo system and row upon row of Cds.

"So, here's Edward's room. Just make yourself comfortable, I'm sure you'll find something you can wear to bed in the dresser. There are towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower. Let me know if you need anything else."

"This is incredible. Thanks for letting me stay tonight Esme, really."

"I feel better knowing that you're staying here instead of trying to drive. I'll leave you to get settled. Enjoy your chat with Edward." She told me with a wink. I had no idea how she knew we were going to be talking again and I could feel my cheeks redden once again.

As she closed the door behind her I looked around. Both Edward and Esme had told me that I could make myself at home so I walked over to the stereo and studied the music selections that were housed there. He had told me before that he had eclectic taste in music and he wasn't kidding. He had music from nearly every genre here.

I opened the first door, it led to a walk in closet. It was surprisingly well organized. There wasn't too much to look at in there so I went back out to the main room and headed towards the dresser. Pulling open the top drawer it was filled with socks and underwear, that wasn't what I was looking for so I slid it shut and opened the next one. There were a bunch of well worn t-shirts and I grabbed one off the top and closed the drawer. I found a pair of basketball shorts in another drawer and decided to take a shower before Edward was due to be online.

I entered through the remaining door into the attached bathroom and started the shower. While I waited for the water to heat up I opened the cabinet next to the vanity. Inside I found nothing out of the norm, just some personal hygiene products. I grabbed out the shampoo and conditioner I found in there and set them aside.

Giving up on my perusal I stripped off my clothes and stepped under the spray. As soon as the hot water hit me I felt my muscles unwind. While I was showering I imagined Edward standing here day after day, running his hands over his body.

I was feeling very relaxed by the time I was wrapping a towel around my body. I headed out into the bedroom and grabbed my laptop. There was still a little bit of time left so I logged on to my laptop and checked my email.

To my surprise there was a message from Edward. He hadn't said anything about leaving me one so I clicked on it with excitement.

To: Isabella Swan

From: Edward Cullen

Re: Thankful

Bella,

I wanted to take a few minutes to write you a letter, but this seemed the easiest way since you will get it almost immediately instead of waiting for it. And there was no way to get you a letter today even if I wanted to.

Besides, letters hold a special place for us. We have learned so much about each other through our words. That is something that a lot of couples don't have. It has enabled us to be more open with each other than we probably would have been otherwise.

I read your letter that was with the care package my mom sent and thought that I would tell you what I am thankful for this year.

I am thankful that I am able to be here serving our great nation. Even though it can be hard to be away from loved ones this time of year, it also helps you realize what is most important in life. I wish everyone could experience that.

I have parents who love me unconditionally and will stand by me no matter what. That is more than lots of people can say. I am thankful for them everyday, not just today.

I too, am thankful for our friends. The way you described them is so perfect that I can't think of much more to add. Maybe the only thing I would include is that we are lucky to have such wonderful friends. They are each so different but when joined together as a whole they fit together almost seamlessly. The six of us together were meant to be friends.

All of this would be more than my fair share of good fortune, yet there is one glaring omission in that list. There is one more thing that I am thankful for, maybe most of all, and that's you. I always thought that my life was complete, or I was at least content. But after I met you I realized that there had been something missing.

I sometimes wish that we had met under better circumstances. Then at other times I realize that while our meeting was not perfect for most, it was perfect for us.

Love,

Edward

My throat was clogged with emotion as I read his letter. How was it that he always knew exactly the right thing to say? Before I could contemplate too deeply I received a request for a video chat from Edward.

My stomach abruptly felt like it was doing somersaults. I don't know why I was so nervous all of a sudden it was only Edward. I had told him some really personal things in my letters but this felt different. This had the feel of a date, our very first.

When I could see him I took a couple of minutes just to study him. He appeared to be doing the same thing so I didn't feel bad. He was sitting on what I assumed was his bunk leaning back against the wall., wearing a t-shirt. His hair had grown out a little since I had seen him last and it seemed to suit him.

"Hey beautiful. You look good enough to eat."

I tried to ignore the blush that I felt heating up my face. I was seriously afraid that one of these days my face was going to remain red with as much as I had been blushing lately.

"Thank you, you look pretty wonderful yourself." I told him. It was the truth, he was so handsome. I couldn't believe he was mine and that I was his. Sometimes it seemed too good to be true.

He admitted that he liked seeing me in his clothes and wanted me to keep them. They were pretty comfortable so I agreed. I asked about what he did over there. It seemed like it would be really exciting and I wanted to know as much as I could.

"Exciting isn't exactly the word for it. There are moments where your adrenaline gets to pumping, but truthfully most of the time it's pretty boring. I would much rather be home doing nothing than here doing nothing."

I knew exactly how he felt. "I would rather you were here too, but we'll make the best of it together until you get back. I kinda feel like this is our first date." I confessed to him since the butterflies in my stomach had still not calmed down.

"I do too, but once I'm home I'm going to take you on a real date. I'll come and pick you up and everything."

I couldn't hold back the smile on my face if I thought of going on an actual date with Edward excited me and I couldn't wait for it to become a reality.

From there our conversation covered every topic that we could possibly think of. I learned that his middle name was Anthony and told him how my middle name was for my gram. He regailed me with stories of him growing up in Forks. Many included our group of friends and had me laughing so hard at times I had tears running down my face.

I was loving being able to talk to him with no worries about time constraints, but after a few hours I could feel the day's activities weighing down on me and kept yawning.

"It's late, you need to get some sleep." I could hear the reluctance in his voice and it mirrored my own.

"But I'm not tired yet." I told him, but another yawn broke through detracting from my statement.

"Bella, you need your sleep." He scolded me. "Besides, we can always do this again sometime. We'll need to schedule it in advance but I think we could make it work."

I definitely wanted to do this again so I gave in. We talked for a couple more minutes before disconnecting. I closed my computer and turned out the lights. Burrowing under the covers I was out as soon as my head hit the pillow and slept soundly until morning.

Walking into the kitchen the next morning Carslile was sitting there with a cup of coffe and the newspaper. He looked up when I entered and smiled at me.

"Good morning Bella. Hope you slept well."

After nodding in the affirmative I poured myself a cup of orange juice and sat down at the table. The difference between his greeting and Charlie's was glaringly obvious. Where Charlie was a very introverted person, Carlisle was very outgoing and personable.

Esme strolled into the room and dropped a kiss on her husband's upturned lips, before looking over at me. "Oh good you're up. The roads have been plowed and I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me? We could get the stuff you need for Edward's care package."

"Sounds good to me. Can we just stop by my house first so I can change?" I had put the clothes I wore yesterday back on this morning after my shower and I was really wanting to change into my jeans and t-shirt.

"Sure, why don't you go grab your stuff and we'll head out. The crowds are going to be maddening."

Darting back up to Edward's room I stuffed my computer into my backpack. I also grabbed the clothes I had worn last night before running out to my truck. Esme followed behind me so I could just ride with her after I changed.

Charlie was sitting in the living room when we walked in. Esme had made up a plate of leftovers for him and they started chatting while I dashed upstairs to change. I grabbed my rarely used purse and some of the money I had saved and ran back downstairs.

The conversation cut off abruptly when I reached the bottom of the stairs and they both looked up at me. I briefly wondered what they were talking about but figured if they wanted me to know they would tell me.

"So Esme told me you're going shopping. Bella, you hate shopping and you're going on the busiest day of the year?"

"Dad, I hate shopping for myself, this is for Edward."

"Well enjoy yourself," he grumbled settling into his recliner.

Esme and I spent the hour drive to Port Angeles just getting to know each other better. This was the first time I had spent any great length of time with Edward's mom alone and I was a little apprehensive. I kept expecting myself to start spewing some random crap and totally humiliate myself.

We parked and walked to some of the smaller shops in order to avoid some of the traffic. I had no idea what I was going to get Edward for Christmas but figured I'd know it when I saw it.

After browsing a few stores for awhile I found what I was looking for, it was perfect. I knew he would love it but I showed it to Esme anyway to get her opinion and she agreed. I quickly paid for my purchases and left the store.

Esme suggested we try her favorite restaurant for lunch. It was a little Italian place that had the best mushroom ravioli I had ever tasted. We spent the remainder of our afternoon shopping. I even managed to find something for Charlie, who was not the easiest person to shop for.

We returned home in the early evening exhausted but satisfied. I still had a few things to make before I sent the package off but I had bought all the things that I needed today. All in all it was a very satisfying and fun holiday. I couldn't wait until I would be able to spend one with Edward.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much, to whoever reads, reviews, or has put this story on alert. You all have made me so incredibly happy. Biggest thanks of all go out to my pre-reader Amanda. She really has her work cut out for her each and every chapter.**

**So… I have posted a new story. It is my entry for The Twigirls Next Door 12 days of Christmas contest. I would love if you all would check it out.**

**I hope you enjoy the early update.**

EPOV

A week after Thanksgiving I left my commanding officer's office with a new spring in my step. An idea had occurred to me a few days ago that maybe I could split my leave up, take half of it now and half in May like I had planned.

I had gone in to the meeting hoping to get home by Christmas, but was told there was no way for that to work. I had felt dejected at first until we worked it out that I could be home on New Year's Eve. I would only get two weeks instead of the full month since I was splitting it up but I would take what I could get.

I rushed out wanting to call my parents. I would have rushed to talk to Bella, but I suddenly had a great idea. I knew that every year on New Year's Eve my parents threw a huge party. They were going to cancel it this year, but it would be the perfect place to surprise Bella.

My father's groggy voice answered right away, years of being on call had made him a light sleeper.

"Hey dad." I said excitedly.

"Edward? Is everything alright?" I could hear my mom in the background asking if I was hurt. I guess I should have thought what a call from me in the middle of the night would do to them.

"Yeah dad, everything's great. Could you maybe put it on speakerphone? I want to talk to you and mom."

After some shuffling, I heard my mom's voice. "Edward? What's going on?"

"I just got clearance to take a couple of weeks leave. I should be able to be home on the thirty first."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear, my mom was squealing so loud. "Really? That is the best Christmas present ever! Who cares if it's a few days late. Have you told Bella yet?"

Laughing at her exuberance I went on to describe my plan to them. They both readily agreed and promised not to mention my arrival to Bella.

"I'll get started on all of the plans first thing in the morning," my mom said.

My father added, "As soon as you know what time your plane will get in let me know so I can pick you up from the airport. I'll arrange to take some time off from the hospital while you're here."

I couldn't wait to see my family again. I was equally excited to spend some time with Bella, but I knew that she would have to go to school while I was home so I could spend the days with my parents and the evenings with her. I had to figure out a way to work around her job, but I'm sure something would come to me.

My mom suddenly sobered, "I hate to dampen your excitement Edward but I had a little chat with Charlie the other day. He's worried that Bella's getting in too deep with you. He likes you, don't get me wrong, but he's worried that she's too young to be this involved."

"I've talked to him about this before on the phone, but I'll sit down and talk to him when I'm there. Maybe if he can see how serious I am, he'll relax a little." I really hoped I could make him see that I was falling just as fast and hard for his daughter as she was for me.

After discussing plans for a while longer, we disconnected and I headed off towards my bunk. I spotted James across the yard but I was in way too good of a mood to deal with his shit right now. I checked my email when I got back and there were a couple from Bella. One just told me to have a good day and that she missed me. In the other, she wondered when we could do the whole Skype thing again.

I quickly wrote her back and told her that we could do it again this evening her time, which would be in the morning for me, if she wasn't busy. Shutting down the computer I found myself keyed up, but there was nothing I really wanted to do. I lay back on my bunk with my arms folded behind my head and just let my mind wander.

I tried to imagine Bella's reaction when I walked up behind her at the party. Would she be overjoyed at me being there or would she be upset that I had kept her in the dark. Knowing my Bella, it would probably be a combination of both.

I thought about different things we could do while I was there. I knew I wanted to get together with our friends and catch up. I also wanted a chance to take her on a proper date and maybe get a chance to taste the lips that had been starring in my fantasies for what seemed like forever.

I spent the remainder of my day off just wandering around the base, but nothing really occupied my attention for long. When I went to sleep that night after setting my alarm, I dreamed of actually being with Bella again.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm and headed off to try to find somewhere more private for our chat. Logging on I read an email from Bella telling me that she couldn't wait to talk to me again. I sent a request to her and before long; we could see each other once again.

She looked just as beautiful as always sitting there in what I assumed was her bedroom since I could see a bed behind her.

"Hey Edward," she began as soon as se saw me, "I miss you."

"Good morning beautiful, well I guess technically for you it's evening." I told her, hoping I could make her blush. I loved seeing her reaction to me mark her skin. "I was afraid you might have to work tonight."

She didn't disappoint, I could see the blood heating her cheeks. "I did, but I called in sick. Angela has been very understanding about everything. She told me to tell you hi."

I only knew Angela and Ben Cheney slightly, but it was still nice to hear.

"I sent you a care package. I mailed it the other day so you could get it in time for Christmas. I really hope you like what I sent for you, I wish I could give it to you in person though."

I was so tempted to tell her that I would be home right after Christmas but managed to hold my tongue. "I'm sure whatever you give me will be perfect. You'll get yours by Christmas too, but I am having it shipped straight to you."

"Edward you didn't have to get me anything." She protested.

"It doesn't matter if I had to or not, it's coming either way." I chuckled.

We talked for a while about school and her job, before the conversation once again turned serious. "I wish you could be here for Christmas, Edward. That's all I really want."

I could hear the emotion in her voice and it almost broke my resolve not to tell her that I was coming home for a visit. I held strong but it was close.

"Before you know it I'll be home with you. Wasn't it you who was telling me this last time we talked?"

Shrugging she answered. "I guess… I'm sorry. I'm just super emotional right now."

I didn't want to be one of those guys that automatically assumed that anytime a girl was emotional it was PMS but I thought that might be what she was trying to say without actually saying it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" I asked.

"Just being able to talk to you is making me feel better."

We talked for a while longer until I told her that she needed her sleep for school tomorrow.

"Alright, bye Edward. Don't try to be a hero, just try to be safe."

"Bye Sweetheart. I'll talk to you soon."

Once we had both logged off, I headed back towards my bed once again, hoping to catch a small nap. Maybe if I was lucky Bella and I could meet up in our dreams.

Now that I had a date in mind, the days seemed to drag by. It felt like the time for my flight home would never get here.

I had thought of a way to get around Bella having to work while I was home and had my mom working on it from her end. I just hoped Bella wouldn't be too pissed at me having my mom talk to her boss about giving Bella some time off.

I received my package from Bella a week before Christmas, I had already gotten the one from my mom a week or so prior. Once I reached my bunk, I eagerly tore it open. Right on top were a couple of gifts all wrapped up with warnings of not to open till Christmas written on the tags. There was also a letter written in her distinctive handwriting, along with a group of what appeared to be Christmas cards and a DVD.

I placed those to the side and dug deeper into the box. I was shocked that she had put so much thought into what to include. She had bought me a miniature tree that was easy to assemble and didn't take up much space; she had also sent some lights and ornaments for it.

Next thing I pulled out was a stocking that was stuffed to the brim with different candies and gums. There were a couple of different handheld electronic games to help keep me from becoming too bored. Near the bottom, I found a baggie of homemade Christmas cookies and candies. There was also a bumper sticker that made me laugh aloud when I read it. It was perfect, written there in black letters was: **Make Music not War.**

I turned my attention back to the pile on my bed. I grabbed up the Christmas cards and started reading them. They were from our friends, each one sending me one with a personalized message written inside.

I was so lucky to have such amazing friends back home. Once I was done reading those, I grabbed up Bella's letter and tore it open.

Edward,

Merry Christmas baby, I hope you like what I sent you. When I first had the idea, I had no clue what to include so I did some research online and these were some of the ideas. Your main presents are the ones that are wrapped up and I expect you to not open them until Christmas.

I figured you could use some of the trimmings that you would normally have at home. I know it's not the same but it should be close enough. Your mom actually helped me with picking this stuff out; she told me that she didn't even think about adding the decorations. This is where Google comes in handy.

I don't know if you've watched the DVD yet, so I won't spoil it, just know that everything that is on it is 100% from the heart. When you wake up on Christmas morning and open your gifts, know that I'll be thinking of you and wishing you were here.

I keep replaying our video date over and over and every time I am so excited that you came up with that idea. Getting to spend time with you even though you're so far away was one of the best surprises I've had in a long time. We definitely need to do that again sometime.

On the day after Thanksgiving, I spent nearly the whole day with your mom. It gave me a new appreciation to how much she loves you. You're in her thoughts constantly, as well as mine.

I'm going to keep this shorter than usual since I want you to go watch the video, if you haven't already.

Stay safe Edward.

Love,

Bella

I put her letter down and grabbed my computer to pop in the disc she had sent. As soon as it booted up I saw that it was a home movie of sorts. In the middle of my screen were all of my friends, Bella standing among them. I recognized where they were almost immediately, they were assembled in front of the high school.

You could see them laughing and joking around with each other before I heard my mom's voice coming from somewhere out of frame. "Alright let's get started." I assumed that she was the one holding the camera.

Emmet was the first one to step forward. He cleared his throat before practically shouting at the camera. "Hey dude! Merry Christmas! We all miss you and when Bella told us about her idea we were all for it. That's one hell of a girl you have there." He turned and pointed back towards Bella who blushed and told him to shove it. Turning back to face the camera he added "Anyway we love you man, can't wait till you get a chance to come home."

Rose was the next one to step forward after they stood there looking at one another for a few seconds. "Hey Edward. I just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas and that I hope you're doing okay. We'll all be thinking about you on Christmas." The two of us had never been super close so it was nice that she would agree to this whole holiday greeting thing.

Jasper and Alice came up together holding hands. There was a bounce in her step but his quiet demeanor seemed to balance her out. They really were a perfect match for each other. "Hey dude. You're probably getting tired of hearing it but Merry Christmas. Hope you're not doing anything too reckless out there."

Alice had apparently had enough of being quiet, so used his silence as a place to chime in. "Yeah, because if anything happened to you I would have to come and hunt you down for hurting Bella like that." I could see Bella in the background mumbling something but I couldn't make out the words. "Anyway, enjoy your holiday as much as possible. Okay?"

As soon as they were done speaking Bella came up to the front of the group looking straight at the camera. It was as if she was staring directly at me and there was some unidentifiable emotion swimming in her eyes. "Surprise baby. I hope you like this; it seemed like the easiest way for everyone to wish you Merry Christmas."

I watched as she reached behind the camera and it swiveled around to show my parents. They both looked like their eyes were a little red, but otherwise they were a welcome sight. They took turns wishing me happy holidays and telling me they loved me before my mom took control of the camera once more.

Bella once again filled my vision, and she was truly beautiful, I don't think she even realized how I saw her. "Edward we just all wanted you to know how much we miss you and that we all love you." My heart stuttered a little at that last statement. It was becoming clearer to me everyday that my feelings for Bella were only deepening and I was falling for her faster than I would have thought possible.

They all stood there waving at me and the screen went dark. I have said it so many times but it just kept getting more and more true, they were the best friends that anyone could ask for. I gathered everything up and put it away, adding the gifts from Bella to the ones I already had from my parents and setting up my space with the little touches of home that she had sent.

I spent the next week just going through my usual routine, I had emailed back and forth with Bella a few times and as far as I could tell, she was still in the dark about my surprise. I asked in one about her gift that was being shipped and she told me it hadn't arrived yet. I played it up that I was all pissed off when in reality I had it shipped to my parents' house so that I could give it to her in person.

I awoke on Christmas morning and I energetically tore open the packages. I could see others around me doing the same thing.

My parents had sent me a Kindle and a gift card for some downloads so that I wouldn't need to wait for books to be shipped. They also sent me some gift cards for Itunes and calling cards.

I reached for the gifts that Bella had sent me. I opened this one a little more slowly wanting to savor the anticipation. The first package was a booklet of staff paper and some pencils. It was obvious that one of my parents had told her that I had dabbled with writing music over the years.

In the second one I found a beautiful keepsake box, the wood was stained black and it had a tile set into the center of it, there was an etching on the tile, I looked closer and could make out a guitar with wings in front of the world. It was about ten inches by six. I opened it up and found a note tucked inside.

_Merry Christmas Baby, I thought this would be the perfect place to store the beautiful music you'll write._

I was touched that she had indeed found something that I could use but that had a personal use behind it as well.

Unfortunately, we didn't have the same luxury today that we had on Thanksgiving and we had to work. I put everything away and headed out. When we got back that night, we were once again treated to a huge dinner only they served ham instead of turkey. It was just as enjoyable as before and I woke up early to make a couple of quick calls home.

My mother assured me that everything was in order for my visit, including getting time off for Bella without her knowing about it. I then called and briefly talked to Bella since I didn't have much time.

I spent the week packing and preparing for my trip during my down time and before I knew it, the time had come to head out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I did get the Eclipse DVD for Christmas.**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.**

**I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, but with the holidays and trying to finish my other story on time, this kind of got pushed to the back burner. Thanks for your patience and I promise not to go so long between updates again.**

**I hope everyone has checked out the story I beta… Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825... I love it, it can be found on my list of favorites. Of course, this story would not be worth anything without my amazing pre-reader Amanda, so humongous thanks go to her.**

BPOV

I stood on the front porch of Carlisle and Esme's house, listening to the party within while I waited for someone to answer the door. I could hear music and laughter, people excited to ring in the New Year with the people they loved.

Carlisle and Esme were known for throwing elaborate parties throughout the year, New Years Eve being the pinnacle. They had originally decided to cancel it since Edward wasn't home to join in the festivities. Edward had apparently convinced his parents not to give up tradition because of him. He must have been pretty adamant, since they decided at the last minute to go through with it.

I wasn't really in the mood for a big celebration, but I had promised Esme that I would at least make an appearance, I couldn't resist her when she told me that Edward wouldn't want me sitting at home moping. I hated it when she was right.

I wasn't trying to be antisocial, but it was hard to feel festive when the person you most wanted to spend the evening with was missing. I wasn't sure how I would be able to deal with all of the couples kissing each other at midnight.

I had offered to come over early and help her set up before everyone arrived, but she was having a company come in and decorate while she went to Seattle for something. She was unusually vague when I tried to question her about it. I tried to figure out what was going on, but decided if she wanted me to know than she would tell me.

Things had been busy since Thanksgiving, I spent the first few days preparing Edward's care package. The hardest part was getting everyone together at once to record the holiday greeting. It took a few days to work out everyone's schedule, but we finally managed.

It took us several takes to get it perfect, mostly because I kept finding some little thing wrong. Esme finally had to pull me aside and explain that Edward wouldn't care if it was perfect or not, he would just be excited to get it.

After that it seemed to go much more smoothly, my heart did stutter for a minute when I told him we all loved him. I hoped he wouldn't read too much into that, it was becoming clear to me that my feelings were deepening considerably, but this was not the way to tell him that.

I had to admit that Esme was right, if we had done it the way I wanted then it would have seemed too forced. Instead it flowed naturally, almost as if we were talking to him face to face.

I baked a bunch of cookies and bagged them up, as well as wrapping his gifts. Once everything was gathered and packaged, Esme took me to the post office to walk me through the process of shipping something to a soldier overseas. It was a lot more complicated than just sending a letter.

We were able to have a Skype date again, and it was quickly becoming my favorite way to communicate with him. I still loved our letters, emails, and phone calls, but there was just something about seeing him while we were talking that seemed more profound.

Our roles reversed somewhat during our conversation, this time I was the one that started falling apart under the strain of our separation, while Edward was calm and collected as he shot my previous words back at me, lifting my spirits.

During one of his phone calls, a few days before Christmas, Edward got upset that the gift he had ordered for me hadn't arrived yet. I really didn't need a gift from him; all I really wanted was for him to come home, even though I knew that was an impossibility.

Charlie and I spent a quiet Christmas at home. We exchanged a few gifts then he watched basketball while I cooked us a small meal.

Edward called on Christmas night. He had opened his gifts and loved them, but he was disappointed that mine hadn't arrived in time for Christmas. I assured him that no matter when I got it, I would love it. We weren't able to talk long since he had to go on patrol, but I would take whatever time with him that I could get.

A couple days after Christmas I received a letter from Edward and I tore it open eagerly, excited to read his beautiful words.

Bella,

I know this won't reach you until after Christmas, so I hope you had a wonderful one. The holidays really drive home a point for me; they make me realize how much you have to sacrifice to have a relationship with me.

My parents told me they are going to go ahead and have their party on New Years Eve; all right, I'll admit that I talked them into it. They need a way to blow off steam, and this seemed perfect, it's usually a lot of fun. You should go, I know my mom has invited you by now, and have a good time.

I wish I could actually kiss you at midnight, instead of imagining it in my mind. If I was home, I would ask you to dance with me, we would count down to midnight surrounded by people we love, and I would kiss you while we ring in 2011 together.

I'm not sure why I torture myself this way, and you too, dreaming about what could be rather than what is. Maybe because the reality is so much more depressing than my imagination. I'm not sure if I've told you or not, but you often star in my dreams.

When I re-read what I wrote, it sounded way creepier than it did in my head. I'm not going to erase it though; I want to be honest with you about everything.

Have you received the gift I sent you yet? I was assured that it would reach you by Christmas, and the fact that you haven't received it, depresses me.

I don't have a lot of time right now to write everything I want to, but I just wanted you to know that I was thinking about you.

I'll write more when I get a chance. Be safe.

Love,

Edward

The front door was pulled open, breaking me out of my reverie. Esme stood there, smiling from ear to ear before pulling me into her arms for a hug.

"Bella's here!" She hollered back over her shoulder loudly. The music was loud, but not so much that she would need to yell to be heard over it. She had told me that she was planning on inviting Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper so I assumed that was who she was yelling at since no one else would even care if I showed up or not.

We walked towards the living room, pausing to hang my coat up in the hall closet. I found my friends all huddled together whispering by the piano. They all immediately stopped talking when I approached them. I noticed they all seemed somewhat keyed up; Alice couldn't seem to stay still.

I couldn't figure out why everyone was acting so weird tonight, first Esme and now my friends. Something was definitely going on, and I was determined to find out what. I just stood there with my back to the rest of the room waiting for them to fill the silence.

I didn't have to wait long; Emmett was the first to crack. "Hey Bella, wow you look nice. Are you excited for the New Year? I bet it'll be better than the last. Don't ya think?"

I could only stare at him; he was acting more like Alice than Emmett. He wasn't usually one to babble, but that seemed like the best description for the words spewing out of his mouth a hundred miles an hour.

I opened my mouth to ask him if he was smoking crack or something, but before the words could even form on my tongue, I felt tingles light a trail up my spine, and the hairs on the nape of my neck standing on end.

I was aware of someone's presence standing directly behind me. I was afraid to turn around, I was pretty sure I knew who was standing there, he was the only one who had ever had this affect on me before, but I didn't want to be disappointed if I was wrong.

I felt him lean forward, never touching me, inches separating our bodies. His breath washed over my skin before a voice I would know anywhere whispered, "Surprise sweetheart."

I spun around, throwing my arms around him with a shriek, burying my head in his neck. I may have sniffed him a time or two, just so I could commit his scent to memory.

His arms snaked their way around my waist and he held on as tightly as I did. We stayed that way until someone cleared their throat from somewhere behind me. I pulled away from him slowly, drinking in every feature on his face. When I reached his eyes, I noticed he was studying me with matching intensity.

The throat cleared again and I turned around to face everyone, before I could distance myself from Edward, he pulled me to his side and placed his arm over my shoulder, holding me in place.

Besides all of our friends, Edward's parents were standing there, their arms wrapped around each other. Carlisle wore a smirk on his face, while Esme was silently dabbing a Kleenex under her eyes, obviously too overcome to speak.

Carlisle laughed, "Wow, that was some reaction Bella. I'm taking it that you're not too mad at us for keeping you in the dark about this."

I could only nod. I had a million questions, but right now, I just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Edward.

As if he could read my mind, or perhaps his thoughts were running along the same track as mine because he grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together before telling everyone we'd see them later. He silently led me upstairs to his bedroom.

He closed the door before turning to me. "I hope this is okay, I just don't want to share you right now."

Shaking my head, I told him, "I feel exactly the same way, but what are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to be able to come home until May?"

"That was the plan originally, but this leave came up suddenly so I took it. I'll only get two weeks during the summer now, but this way the time between seeing each other won't be as long. I hope you're not mad, I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. " he explained walking towards me.

When he reached me, he once again pulled me into a hug that was comforting and frightening all at the same time.

I don't know how long we stood that way, both lost in our own thoughts. I thought I heard him murmur my name a few times as if reminding himself that we were indeed together and this was not just another dream.

There was a loud crash from downstairs that pierced the little bubble that we were in. Sitting down on the bed, our backs against the headboard I turned to him. "I wish you would have told me you were coming home, I'm already scheduled to work while you're here. "

He looked down at his hands sheepishly, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "About that… promise me you're not going to be mad… but I had my mom talk to Angela and she already agreed to give you the time off. I know you can't get out of school for that long, so I'm going to spend time with my parents during the day. I want to spend as much time as possible with you while I can."

I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek for his thoughtfulness but he turned his head to say something else to me, causing our lips to brush against each other lightly. It couldn't exactly be called a kiss, it was the barest of contact, but the flip-flopping of my stomach caused my eyes to widen and fly to his emerald ones.

He continued to hold my gaze while slowly leaning forward, his eyes seemed to be searching mine for something. He must have found whatever it was he was looking for because his eyes slid shut just moments before he rested his lips against mine, not moving them at all, allowing me the option of pulling away.

I closed my eyes, and reached up, circling my arms around his neck, my fingertips playing with the hair at his nape. I gasped when he ran his tongue along my lip, asking for entrance. The surge of electricity that was always present whenever we touched was magnified when our tongues twined around each other. He pulled back suddenly, his breathing labored.

"Wow," I whispered my breath just as affected.

He seemed to come back to himself at my words. "I'll say. It wasn't what I had in mind when we came up here though, I swear."

I laid my hand on his arm, getting him to look at me. "I never thought it was."

We could hear the muffled sound of the party downstairs, and Edward checked his watch. "It's already eleven; we should head downstairs and join everyone else. I don't really want to, if I could I would stay up here with you forever, forget about real life."

People surrounded us once we made our way downstairs, many of them strangers to me. Everyone seemed excited to see Edward, several just wanted to shake his hand and thank him for his service.

We finally made it through the crowd just as a slow song came on. Furniture had been pushed aside, creating a small area for couples to dance. He turned to me and held out his hand. "Would you dance with me sweetheart?"

I bit my lip, I wanted to dance with Edward but the truth was I didn't know how. "Um…I can't dance," I admitted.

"Just follow my lead, I won't let you fall."

I took hold of his hand and he pulled me to him, molding our bodies together, his hands wrapping around my waist. I curled my arms up and around his neck. He started swaying side to side in time with the music.

"See you're dancing." He told me with a grin. He had a point, I couldn't even tell that I was dancing; I was feeling lighter than air.

The song ended and we rejoined our friends. We stood around talking, people joining in occasionally, until Carlisle shouted above the noise gaining everyone's attention. "It's one minute until midnight. Everyone grab your date."

I was blown away that Edward was here with me, in this moment that I had been dreading so much. People began counting down in the background as Edward grabbed me, pulling us into the same position we were in when we danced.

_Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Two! One! Happy New Year!_

I didn't hear anything after that, not the people celebrating or the paper horns that were being blown, nothing except for a soft buzzing in my ears.

I rose up on my tiptoes, anxious to meet his descending mouth. This time there was no hesitance when our lips met. This kiss was different than before, but so much better, it was slow and full of promise.

He broke the kiss, keeping one arm wrapped around my waist; he brought the other up to cup my cheek, sweeping his thumb softly against my skin. "Happy New Year sweetheart. I love you."

I gasped, did I just hear him correctly? Did he just tell me that he was in love with me? I stared up at him, unable to form any kind of coherent thought, much less words. I watched as he swallowed nervously. "You don't have to say it back, but I wanted to be honest with you."

This was the moment that I had been dreaming about and here I was frozen in shock. Snapping out of it, I hurried to reassure him. "Edward, I…" I had to swallow down the lump that was blocking my throat before I could continue. "I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'm trying to get these chapters done on time, but RL keeps getting in my way. I promise to get a chapter a week out, but I can't promise what day of the week I'll update on until things calm down. Sorry, I hope you all will be patient with me.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviews, rec's, favorites or puts this story on alert, y'all are amazing. In addition, I owe massive thanks to my phenomenal pre-reader Amanda. **

**Be sure to go and read Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825, I beta this story and it's great.**

EPOV

I couldn't sleep. After spending months in Afghanistan, my body thought it was mid afternoon instead of three in the morning. That wasn't the only thing that had me tossing and turning though, the feelings surging through my system added to it.

Thinking back over the last few hours, I grinned into the darkness. I couldn't believe it. Bella loved me. She loved me the same way I loved her. I was going to wait to tell her, I had planned to take her out on some overly romantic date, maybe telling her over dessert. But when I felt her wrapped in my arms at midnight, I knew that I couldn't keep it bottled up inside anymore. Our relationship has never been conventional, so why should this be any different?

Some people might think it was too early for such declarations, but I didn't really care what anyone else thought. We had only spent a few hours physically together, but we had spent months getting to know each other through our letters. We probably knew more about each other than many couples who were always together did. The distance made it easier to share things that we normally wouldn't.

The party had wound down sometime after one. I tried to get Bella to agree to spend the night, promising her that I would sleep on the couch, but she insisted that she had to go home. I finally relented as long as she allowed me to drive her home. I hated the thought of her out on the road this late at night by herself, especially with all the partiers sure to be out still. Besides, if she left her truck here, I would have an excuse to see her again first thing in the morning.

Looking at the clock again, I turned over and forced myself to get some sleep. I didn't want to spend tomorrow walking around in a jet-lagged fog. I had plans for Bella and I, and I wanted to soak up as many memories as possible. They would have to be enough to sustain me for the next five months until we were together again.

I awoke to the smell of bacon frying and coffee percolating. This was a much better wake up call than I was used to. After stretching and taking care of some personal business in the bathroom, I made my way downstairs.

I found my mom standing in front of the stove, pulling the last of the bacon from the pan. My dad was sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee, holding his head in his hands.

Neither of them noticed my entrance, so I took a moment just to study them. I could see how they had aged in the few months I had been gone, the stress and the worry taking their toll on them. I felt bad for putting them through this, but it was something that I needed to do.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention. "Good morning. That was some party last night."

I saw my dad wince. "Do you have to yell? We're right here, you know?"

I smirked at my dad, I hadn't spoken above a normal tone. I had never seen him with a hangover before and I loved it. I intended to torture him with this bit of information. I had learned the technique from him, after all.

When I was nineteen Emmett, Jasper and I had gone to a party and got totally plowed. When my father found out what I had done, he spent the following morning walking around the house yelling at the top of his lungs, and cooking disgusting food just to torment me.

"Did you have a little too much to drink last night, dad?" I yelled at him, winking at my mom across the room.

"We just had so much to celebrate; I think I might have overdone it just a little." He groaned, putting his head down on the table.

Keeping up my torture, I turned towards my mom while I filled a mug with coffee. "What are you cooking? It sure smells heavenly in here."

I chuckled at my father's continued silence.

I decided to take pity on him and sat down at the table. I smiled my thanks to my mom when she slid a plate of food in front of me.

Fixing herself a plate, my mom joined us at the table. "So what are your plans for today?"

I swallowed down the bite I had just taken before answering her. "Um… I know that I just got home, but I kind of wanted to spend today with Bella before she has to go back to school tomorrow. Is that all right with the two of you? Did you have anything planned?"

I watched as a smile lit up my mom's face at the mention of Bella. "Of course we don't mind, you're an adult. What you want to do on your own time is your business; you don't have to ask our permission."

"I feel bad for not spending time with you guys though. I promise to make it up to you."

"I get it son. You're in love with her; I felt the same way with your mother when I was your age." My dad added, contributing to our discussion for the first time.

I could only stare at him in shock. I had just barely told Bella how I felt a few hours ago, so how could he possibly know that? "You know I'm in love with her? How?"

"Son, it's easy to recognize the signs. You talk about her all the time, and when you do, you get this goofy grin on your face. If I'm not mistaken, she feels the same way about you."

I could feel the goofy grin spreading across my face at his words. He was much more astute than I ever gave him credit for. "I know she does."

We finished eating, my mom shooing me out of the kitchen when I tried to help her clean up. "Go and get ready, I'm sure Bella is just as anxious to see you as you are her."

I couldn't argue with her logic, so I hurried through getting ready and loading everything that I would need into my car. I was out the door within minutes, speeding over to Bella's, probably not my smartest decision, considering I was headed over to the Chief of Police's house. I had never been to her house before, but I knew her address by heart and in a town the size of Forks, everyone knew where the Chief lived.

Pulling up to her house, I noticed the cruiser sitting in the driveway. I had wanted a chance to talk to Charlie, but I was hoping to do it while Bella wasn't around. I knew he had some serious questions about our relationship, and truthfully, I couldn't blame him, but I wanted to try to put his mind at ease.

The front door was thrown open and Bella was in my arms before I had made it halfway up the walk. My arms just seemed to naturally want to wrap around her waist and pull her closer to me.

Nuzzling my nose behind her ear I whispered, "Good morning sweetheart. Would I sound pathetic if I told you I missed you?"

She pulled her head back and looked into my eyes, laughing. "If you're pathetic, than so am I. We spent months without seeing each other, but then we can't go a few hours without going crazy. "

I noticed Charlie watching us from the kitchen window, a slight scowl on his face. Hoping Bella wouldn't notice I tried to distract her. "Would you be willing to spend the day with me? I wanted to show you something."

"Sure, where are we going?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, but you need to dress warmly. Why don't you go in and get ready and I'll just say hi to your dad while I wait." I told her with a peck to her lips. I knew that Charlie and I still needed to talk, but I also wanted him to know that I was serious when it came to Bella.

"Fine," she huffed, pulling away from me and crossing her arms over her chest. "But, you should know I hate surprises."

I tried not to notice how her move pushed her breasts up and made them seem fuller, since her father was still staring out the window. I succeeded for the most part only glancing at them. "You'll like this one I promise."

I followed Bella into the house; she hurried upstairs while I sought out Charlie in the kitchen. He turned away from the window and faced me. I was actually a little surprised that he wasn't cleaning his gun, waiting for me to arrive, in an attempt to warn me about hurting his daughter.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I had known him for my whole life, but now that I was dating his daughter it was bound to change how he saw me, I stuck out my hand. "Chief Swan, it's good to see you again."

He studied my outstretched hand for a minute before clasping it in his own. "Edward, welcome home. How long are you on leave for?"

He must have been taking subtlety lessons from my mom. "Just two weeks, and then I'll be back in May for two more weeks."

"Hmmm…"

He sure wasn't making this easy on me. I resisted the urge to wipe my now sweaty palms on my pant leg. "I actually wanted to talk to you while Bella isn't around."

"Is that right? Well, I'm listening."

"Chief, I know that you have some doubt about me and Bella, but I want to tell you sir, that I have only honorable intentions towards her."

"Since we're just getting right to the point here Edward, let me be honest. I have serious reservations about your relationship with my daughter. For starters, you are so much older than her."

I tried to think of the best way to phrase what I was thinking. "It's true, that there are four years between us, but Bella doesn't act like a normal seventeen year old. She is mature for her age, she told me her mom has always called her an old soul, and I think that's a pretty apt description. Besides, age is just a number, and in the grand scheme of things four years isn't really that great of a gap."

"Okay, I see what you're saying, but you've still got a year and a half left on your deployment. What about all the things she'll miss out on because her boyfriend is halfway around the world? This is supposed to be a carefree time in her life instead of spending it worrying all the time."

I started nodding as soon as I knew which direction his thoughts had taken; they were the same things I had had to come to terms with. "Honestly, I thought the same thing. I tried to deny the feelings I had for Bella for a long time because of it. However, my dad made me realize something… he told me that I couldn't make that decision for her. That I needed to trust her to make the right choices for her, so I did."

"I do trust my daughter Edward, but I worry about her too. It's only natural for a father to worry about his children. How do I help her if something happens to you?"

"I hope that is something that you never have to find out. But, if the unthinkable happens then I want Bella to be happy, to live a full life."

There was a softness around his eyes that had been missing up to this point. "Alright, I think we covered everything I wanted to. So you might as well start calling me Charlie again."

"Okay Charlie, can I just add one more thing?" I waited for his nod before continuing, "I love Bella, and I plan on being a part of her life for as long as she'll have me. I just thought I should probably let you know."

I heard Bella on the stairs before he had a chance to respond, but I wasn't worried about Charlie objecting to us being together anymore. When she appeared in the doorway she took my breath away, she had obviously just showered and was dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a sweater.

She looked between Charlie and me with a questioning look. "Are you ready to go? I want to see my surprise."

"Sure let's go. It was nice seeing you again Charlie."

Once we were seated in the car, I headed out of the city limits. I used to hike through the woods sometimes when I wanted to decompress. It was during one such trek that I stumbled upon a little meadow, sat back off one of the trails. I had returned again and again, finding the spot comforting.

Bella looked curious when I pulled over to the side of the road, but got out without saying a word. I grabbed my large duffle bag out of the trunk while she waited.

"I want to show you my special place. It's a little bit of a hike, but it's worth it."

I watched as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. "I'm not the best hiker in the world. I know I've told you how clumsy I can be. "

I had to stifle a groan at the sight; all I wanted to do in that moment was tug her lip free and replace her mouth with mine. "We'll go as slow as you need." I promised as I grabbed her hand, interlocking our fingers.

Bella wasn't kidding when she said she was clumsy, it was slow going out to the meadow. I found myself catching her when she would trip over a tree root or a rock, not that I minded the excuse to hold her again. I think she even tripped over her own feet a couple of times, but instead of being aggravated by the slow pace, I found it rather endearing. It was another snippet of her that I hadn't known before. She had told me about being accident prone, but experiencing it first hand was different than just knowing.

After walking for over an hour, it usually only took me fifteen minutes if I was by myself, I could see the trees parting up ahead. When I first thought of bringing Bella here, I had intended to cover her eyes for the last few yards, but I wanted to return from this excursion unscathed so gave up the idea.

We stepped out from beneath the trees into the open and I heard Bella gasp beside me. I turned to see her looking around her in awe. "Edward, it's beautiful."

I wanted to say something corny like yes she was, but instead I nodded. "You should see it in the spring and summer. There are flowers blooming everywhere, and you feel like you're the only person for miles around, even though we're not too far from the highway. If you want I'll bring you back here when I come home in May."

"I'd love that."

Her words were sincere, but there was edge of sadness to them that I wondered about. Turning towards her, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. "What's the matter, sweetheart? This was supposed to be a good surprise."

She rested her head against my chest, muffling her answer but I heard her anyway. "It is, just when you talked about when you come back, it reminded me that you have to leave again."

My heart broke a little at hearing her so dejected. "Bella let's not concentrate on that right now, let's spend the day thankful that we're together."

I felt her nod against me; I gently kissed the top of her head and pulled away. I grabbed up my bag from where I had dropped it earlier and strode to the middle of the field. Taking a couple of blankets out I spread one on the ground, and set the other to the side in case we needed it to wrap up in it. It was unseasonably warm today, but it still was January and it was better to be prepared.

Bella came and sat next to me and we spent a little while just learning little things about each other. She showed me a few of her more noticeable scars, along with the stories that went with them. I shared some stories of childhood accidents of my own.

After a couple of hours, I reached behind me to my bag again and pulled out a wrapped package before turning back to her. "Bella, I kind of mislead you about one more thing. I shipped your Christmas present to my parent's house because I wanted to give it to you in person. So even though it's a little late, Merry Christmas sweetheart."

She took the gift from me, and started to unwrap it slowly. She had to be torturing me on purpose with this, I was about to take it from her and rip it open myself when she finally got to the box. Lifting the lid she gasped and her eyes flew to mine.

"Edward, I can't accept this. It's too much." She said as she pulled the bracelet out. It was a simple silver chain, with a crystal heart attached, I knew that she wasn't into jewelry that much, but when I had found this one I knew it was perfect for her.

"Please." It was the only word that came to mind at that moment. She gave in with a nod. Taking it from her hands, I undid the clasp and raised an eyebrow at her in uncertainty. She slowly raised her hand, allowing me to fasten it around her wrist. She went to pull back but I grabbed it, brought it up to my mouth, and laid a brief kiss to the pulse point on the inside of her wrist.

I looked up at her and told her, "I bought you this so that when I'm gone again you'll know that I left my heart here with you. I love you Bella, and no amount of distance between us is going to change that."

There were tears swimming in her chocolaty depths when she threw her self into my arms and wrapped me in hers. "I love you too, Edward. Thank you, I love it."

I lowered my head, eager to taste her lips again. We had only kissed a handful of times, but each time was better than the last, and this time was no exception. When our tongues brushed against each other, it was like an explosion had gone of somewhere in the vicinity of my heart.

I brushed my hand up her back and then back down again over and over, just ghosting it along her spine, needing the contact with her to ground me into reality.

When I pulled back, it was to see the same emotions reflected in her eyes that I was sure were in mine.

We stayed in the meadow for a couple more hours, wrapped in our own little bubble, snuggling under the spare blanket I brought. Eventually we reluctantly agreed that we should be heading back since it would be getting dark soon.

I declined her invitation to come inside when we got to her house since the cruiser was missing from the driveway. I had just sorted things out with Charlie this morning and I didn't want to break his trust. I walked her to her door and kissed her softly, before extracting a promise from her to call me before she went to bed.

I walked back to my car, smiling like a loon, and started it up. Today had been the perfect start to the New Year, and if it was any indication, it would be one of the best years of my life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Twilight, but the characters are fun to play around with.**

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reads, rec's, reviews, alerts or adds this story to their favorites. Y'all are incredible. My pre-reader Amanda is beyond incredible; seriously, she always returns these chapters to me so quick and I don't make it easy on her with all my mistakes. **

**I have been extremely blocked on this story for a while, but I think I have it all figured out now. Hope you like it.**

**Don't forget to check out Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825.**

BPOV

I sat watching the clock tick down the final minutes of the school week while my teacher droned on in the background. I swear the damn thing was moving backwards, taunting me.

I know that watching the clock is a bad idea, but I was anxious to get out of here. Edward had been home for almost a week now, and it had been unbelievable. After our day in the meadow, we spent every second possible together. He took me on a couple more dates. There were even a couple of nights where we just hung in his room, me doing my homework, him working out the bugs in a song he was creating.

He was so sexy when he would concentrate, his brow furrowing in aggravation or humming a soft tune to himself. More than once our study session would end with both of us tangled together on the bed, breathing heavily.

We hadn't done more than kiss and some light over the clothes petting. We were still getting used to actually being with each other. I hoped this weekend we would go a little farther, but I wasn't ready for anything major to happen yet.

I still had moments where I would start to get emotional knowing I was going to have to say goodbye to him again soon. I tried not to dwell on it too much when I was with Edward, I didn't want to spoil the time we did have together.

He was picking me up after school today, and we were heading to Seattle for the weekend with all of our friends. I'm not sure how he had convinced Charlie to allow me to go, but he had.

His parents had given him six tickets to see Kings of Leon in Seattle and paid for a suite so we all could enjoy our time together. I have to admit that was a pretty cool thing to do. I know they miss Edward as much, if not more, than I do when he's gone, yet they went out of their way to give him something that he would enjoy, giving up a couple of days with him in the process.

Finally abandoning its torture on me, the clock struck three and the bell rang. I hurriedly stuffed my books in my backpack and rushed outside to the parking lot.

Edward was leaning against the side of his Volvo, arms and feet crossed, talking animatedly with Mike Newton. I couldn't hear what they were saying from here, but I was admittedly curious.

Joining them, I overheard Mike thanking Edward, and extending his right hand.

Straightening his lean frame and uncrossing his arms, Edward clasped Mike's proffered hand with his own. "Sure, no problem. I hope it works out for you."

Mike nodded at me in greeting before walking away. Edward reached forward and drew me into his arms, kissing me softly. "Hey sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Better now that it's over and you're here. " I answered truthfully. "What was that about?"

"Oh Mike just had some questions about joining the Army so we were talking about it."

"Okay. So is everyone riding up separately?"

"Yup, I have our bags in the trunk and the car's all gassed up. I even picked up a few snacks for the road. Are you ready to go?"

Nodding, I pulled back and waited for him to open the car door for me, it was something that I was becoming accustomed to. At first, I tried to tell him that I was capable of doing it myself, but he convinced he wanted to do it for me.

We spent the first half of the ride playing twenty questions, asking silly little things about each other. After we boarded the ferry we both got out of the car to stretch our legs, and strolled over to the railing silently.

Even with my coat on, the temperature felt much cooler out here on the water and I shivered. Edward noticed and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Bending his head down, he whispered in my ear. "Are you cold sweetheart? We can go inside if you want."

Snuggling back into him, I shook my head. "No, this is much better. I love watching the water."

We stood silently, each lost in our own thoughts. I was focusing, once again, on the next time I would make the trip to Seattle. I had already arranged with Charlie to take a day off school so that I could come with the Cullen's to see Edward off at the airport.

I turned in his arms, gazing up at him, trying to memorize each feature that I would miss so much. I reached up and kissed his chin, the stubble tickling my lips.

He raised his hand to cup my cheek, his thumb stroking softly along my skin. "Bella, tell me what put that sad look in your eyes? I hate not knowing what you're thinking."

"I was just wondering how am I ever going to say goodbye to you in a few days? Last time you left I barely knew you. This time is going to be so much harder."

"Sweetheart, don't do this to yourself. It's going to be just as hard on me, but we promised to make the best of this." He swallowed and looked away from me before continuing in a subdued voice. "I'll understand if you realize that this isn't what you bargained for."

I instantly felt bad, this was supposed to be a fun time together, and instead I was turning the mood maudlin. It was my turn to be comforting, reaching up to gain his attention. "No Edward, I knew what I was getting into. I've already told you that I'm not going anywhere."

His arms tightened around me, crushing me to him.

Trying to lighten the mood, I added. "And that was before I realized I loved you. You're stuck with me now."

Kissing the top of my head, I heard him murmur. "I love you too, so fucking much."

It took us a half hour to make it to our hotel after we docked, Edward skillfully maneuvering the busy streets.

When we entered the lobby, I felt out of place in my jeans and t-shirt. I knew that Carlisle and Esme had gotten us a suite, but I had no idea that the hotel would be so fancy. I took in my surroundings while Edward checked us in, not paying any attention.

I jumped when I felt Edward touch my elbow, leading me towards the elevators. "The others will be here in a little while; I left their key cards at the front desk."

He slid the card through the electronic lock and opened the door, leading me in. The room was huge, at least as far as hotel rooms go. There was a small sitting area, complete with a plasma TV that any man would drool over.

The back wall was solid glass looking out over the city, the view spectacular.

"Let's explore the other rooms," Edward said, jerking his head towards a couple of doors along one wall.

We walked up to the first room and opened the door. Inside was a queen size bed with the softest looking comforter I had ever seen. The room was decorated in soothing blue tones with accents of black thrown in.

When we entered the other room, it was obviously the master bedroom since the other had a smaller bed and no bathroom. I knew this was the one I wanted, but didn't say anything to Edward since we hadn't talked about sleeping arrangements.

Everything was a dusky rose color with white accents this time, but that wasn't what drew me to this room. In the middle of one wall was the biggest bed I had ever seen, and it was just begging me to come curl up and relax.

I heard the front door open, and everyone talking excitedly. Exiting the bedroom, we greeted our friends before showing them around.

"How come there are only two bedrooms? Where's everyone going to sleep, and who's sleeping with who?" Jasper asked.

Glancing at me from the corner of his eye, Edward answered, "The couch pulls out into a bed, we'll have to figure out who sleeps there."

"Since Edward and Bella aren't having sex yet, I vote they get the couch." Emmett boomed, earning him a slap on the back of his head from Rose.

Rubbing the sore spot, he pouted. "Ow… what was that for babe?"

"Since Edward's parents paid for everything, him and Bella get the master, idiot." Even though her words were slightly harsh, you could hear affection in her voice.

I could feel myself blush at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Edward. It's not as if I haven't fantasized about it before, but fantasy and reality are two different things entirely.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but before he even had a chance to say anything Alice decided to chime in. "Jasper and I will take the couch since I'm so short and he can sleep anywhere. Emmett and Rose… you take the other bedroom and Bella and Edward get the main bedroom."

While the guys all went to put our bags in the designated rooms, I turned to Alice. "What the hell was that? What if Edward doesn't want to share a room with me?"

Her and Rose both rolled their eyes. "Please! He's a guy isn't he? What guy do you know that would pass up the opportunity to have his smoking hot girlfriend sleep with him for the weekend? Nothing has to happen that you don't want to happen, he would never push you like that."

"I know you're right. It's just I'm not even sure what I want to happen between Edward and me yet. I don't want to send him mixed signals."

Rose wrapped her arm around my shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Just talk to him, you two have always talked things through in your letters, right? This is no different."

Nodding, I walked over to our bedroom and opened the door. Edward was sitting on the bed, his head resting on his hands while Jasper sat in one of the chairs along the wall. It was obvious they had been discussing something, but they shut up as soon as the door opened.

"I'm sorry, I can go back out there if you want."

Standing up and walking towards me Jasper shook his head, giving Edward a pointed look. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll just go out and keep Alice company."

After the door shut, we both started talking at the same time. "Edward…"

"Bella…"

We broke off with an awkward chuckle.

"You first," Edward offered.

"No, really, you go."

Ok," he patted the spot beside him. I sat next to him, resting my head against his shoulder. "I want you to know that I never really thought about how the sleeping arrangements would work. No… that's a lie. I imagined what it would be like to share a bedroom with you this weekend, but I wasn't sure if you were okay with it or not. I can sleep on the floor if you want."

"Edward, I want to share a room with you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be with you. Am I making any sense? I… I haven't done that before." I whispered the last part to my hands, afraid to see his reaction.

I didn't have to specify what I meant, he understood. "Sweetheart, look at me." When I kept my gaze locked downward, he put two fingers under my chin, lifting my face. "That's nothing to be ashamed of. I love the fact that I will be the one to show you the wonders your body can feel, but it doesn't have to happen this weekend. It doesn't even have to happen when I come back in May. It will happen when you're ready; I would never pressure you, sweetheart."

"I know, but we've never really talked about it, and I thought you should know, before you agree to spend the night with me."

"We'll just do whatever feels right for us, okay? No expectations. Now let's go figure out what we're going to do for dinner."

After having spent all day in school, followed by the trip here, I didn't feel like going anywhere and everyone but Alice agreed. "But, I wanted to go out to dinner. How often do we get to come to Seattle?"

Jasper looked at her calmly. "If we go anywhere, I won't get to spend the evening holding you in my arms. I think we should just order room service and watch a movie."

She gave in quietly, snuggling down on his lap.

Several hours of laughter later, I found myself locked in the bathroom, trying to gain my courage to open the door. Everyone had gone their separate ways for the night, and I excused myself to get ready for bed. After showering, I put on my standard pajamas, a tank top and a pair of boy shorts.

It was the most revealing thing I had ever worn while with Edward, but I had to remind myself that he had seen me in something similar during one of our Skype dates.

Opening the bathroom door, I found Edward lounging against the headboard in only a pair of shorts and a white wife beater undershirt. All the nerves I had been suffering from in the bathroom were suddenly gone. This was Edward, he loved me, and I loved him.

I approached the bed, sliding in next to him. He seemed just as unsure as I had been moments before. I don't know how long we stayed that way; it could have been a couple of minutes or a couple of hours for all I knew.

Finally, I was unable to take it anymore and reached up, running my fingers through Edward's hair, feeling the silkiness sliding against my skin, massaging his scalp. He closed his eyes, a groan rumbling through his chest. "Ugh…Bella, you have no idea how good that feels."

I thought he was falling asleep until he grabbed my hand, stilling my movements. Pulling it down slowly he turned my palm face up, and brought it towards his mouth, kissing it gently. His eyes opened, locking with mine.

"You're so beautiful. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm sure glad I did it."

He pulled me close with the hand he held, wrapping his arms around my waist. His lips sought mine, connecting us.

I was the one that eventually gave in, running my tongue along his mouth, wanting to deepen our embrace. He opened to me, allowing me to lead, and I tangled our tongues together.

His hands started moving, gliding along my spine, and then drifted towards my sides. When we needed to separate in order to breathe, his lips never left my skin. Instead shifting to kiss my jaw, and down my neck.

I angled my head to give him easier access, closing my eyes, letting myself feel the sensations coursing through my body. When he reached the top of my shirt, he raised his head, silently asking me if he could continue.

I bit my lip, wanting him to continue but unsure how to let him know. Taking a deep breath, I looked at him and slowly grabbed the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head and threw it over the edge of the bed.

His eyes widened and I heard his sharp intake of breath. "Sweetheart, are you sure this isn't too fast for you?"

I was laying here topless, and he asks me this now? Seriously? "Edward, I wouldn't have taken my shirt off if I didn't want you to touch me."

Instead of answering me, he lowered his head and ran the tip of his tongue along the top swell of my breast. He splayed his hands against my ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside.

When his mouth veered lower, nearing my nipple, I heard myself moan and blushed.

He lifted his head, "I love how responsive you are to my touch, and watching your blush darken your breasts is so unbelievably sexy."

After studying me for another minute, he lowered his head, this time taking a nipple into his mouth. Sucking gently, I started mumbling incoherently. "Oh God…. more… good." He lifted one hand to cover the other, kneading it.

I could feel his hardness pressed against my thigh and knew he must be getting uncomfortable. I reached down, palming him through his shorts.

Even though I had never done anything like this, I knew the basics of it. I read a lot, and I wasn't stupid.

It was his turn to babble, and I relished every sound that left his suddenly unoccupied mouth. "Bella… too much… please." Instead of stopping, my movements became firmer.

His hands smoothed over my stomach, sliding under the waistband of my shorts. When he reached my juncture and felt the effect he was having on my body, it should have embarrassed me, but instead only fueled my desire.

His fingers deftly slid along my lower lips, stroking me. I had never dreamed that it would feel like this. I could feel myself climbing, reaching towards a pinnacle I couldn't see.

He continued to skillfully play my body, propelling me upwards until I had nowhere left to go and fell, screaming his name. "Edward!"

Moments later I felt him stiffen, and call out my name. "Bella… fuck."

We laid there for a couple of minutes, allowing ourselves time to come down from our high. Without saying anything, he got up and headed into the bathroom. I could hear water running and figured he was cleaning up, but I was too sated to move.

He returned a few minutes later, a wet washcloth in his hands. I went to take it from him, but he held it away from me. "Let me, please?"

I gave him permission and he tenderly took care of me. Once he was done, he threw the washcloth towards the bathroom and picked up my shirt, slipping it over my shoulders.

"That was amazing, sweetheart. Thank you, but you didn't have to do that." He lay behind me, spooning me from behind.

Now that my body was relaxed, I could feel myself growing sleepy. "It was amazing; I didn't know it could be like that."

Chuckling, he whispered in my ear. "That was only the beginning, sweetheart."

I was going to answer him, but a yawn broke through instead. "Let's get some sleep; it's been a long day."

"Mmmkay… I love you."

"And I love you." He assured me.

I snuggled deeper into his arms and was asleep in minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: So I'm having a hard time keeping up the writing schedule, but I promise I won't ever leave you hanging for too long. I love everyone of you who read, review, rec, alert or favorite this story. Special thanks to my pre-reader Amanda, she deserves a lot of praise, more than I can ever give.**

**Be sure to read Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825... It's listed in my favorites.**

**EPOV**

To say I was shocked, when my father approached me with tickets for me and all of my friends to see Kings of Leon in Seattle, would be an extreme understatement. After being home for a few days he pulled me aside one afternoon while I was waiting for Bella to get out of school.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you in my office for a second?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, not realizing he was behind me.

"Sure," I followed behind him, sitting in front of his desk. Being in this chair always reminded me of when I was a kid and he needed to talk to me about something I did wrong. "What's this about?"

Instead of answering me, he opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope, sliding it across the desk to me. "Your mom and I wanted to give you this. It's our way of letting you know how incredibly proud we are of you."

I opened the flap and pulled out the contents, gasping when I realized what I was looking at. Inside were six tickets to a concert that I had heard was sold out and a printed confirmation for a hotel suite. "I don't understand, how did you get these? I thought it was sold out?"

"It was, but I got them through a friend of a friend."

"You mean a scalper?" I teased.

"No, but I can see why you might think that. I thought it would be good for you and your friends to go out and do something fun before you head back and I know there isn't much in Forks for you kids to do."

"This is unbelievable, but I came home to spend time with you guys. Have I been spending too much time with Bella, and ignoring you and mom?" It was a legitimate question, I spent every day with them, but I was always counting down the hours until she was free for the evening.

"Of course not. Your mom and I adore Bella, you know that. Believe it or not, we were young once, and although our situation was completely different than yours, we can understand how you feel."

"Charlie will never go for it though, what father in their right mind would allow his seventeen year old daughter to go away for the weekend with her twenty one year old boyfriend? Especially one who has spent the last several months in the desert without much female companionship?"

Sitting back in his chair, he regarded me with a slight smile on his face. "Then it's your job to convince him. Charlie's not a stupid man, Edward; he knows that you don't have to go away for the weekend in order to be alone with his daughter. It basically boils down to how much he trusts you."

I nodded, my thoughts going in a million different directions. "Thank you, can you do me a favor though?" I waited for his nod before continuing. "Can you not say anything to Bella about this tonight? I want to talk to her dad before I say anything to her."

"Of course son, I think that is a very mature thing to do."

A couple of days later I strode into the police station, resolved to convince Charlie that he should let me take his daughter to Seattle for the whole weekend.

The deputy sitting at the front desk was new, and I had never seen him before. He looked a little young to be working here, but he was obviously very good at his job. "Can I help you?" He asked, glancing up at me.

"I need to see Chief Swan, please."

"Can I let him know what this is in regards to?" He had a little notebook and was actually writing everything down.

"It's personal, but could you tell him that Edward Cullen is here to see him?" He excused himself and disappeared, presumably to go and give the chief my message. He was only gone for minute before directing me down the hall.

I knocked once I reached the correct door and heard a gruff "come in" from the other side.

Squaring my shoulders, trying to appear more confident than I really was, I opened the door. He was sitting at his desk, flipping through a file of some kind, ignoring me completely. I stood there patiently, all of my earlier bravado gone. What was wrong with me? I could go out on patrols in an unfriendly country, but put me in the same room as my girlfriend's father, and I was reduced to feeling like a nervous adolescent again.

Finally, he closed the file and looked up at me. "Edward what can I do for you today?"

"Sir, I'd like to talk to you about something. I…. um….well, I..." Clearing my throat, I started again. 'My parents gave me some tickets to a concert on Saturday night in Seattle, and I'd like to have your permission totakeBellawithme." I spit the last part out quickly, hoping that it would lessen the blow.

"You want to take her to a concert in Seattle? That would have you driving back awfully late at night, wouldn't it?"

I ran my hands through my hair, a nervous habit I had. "Well see, that's the thing. My parents also arranged for a hotel suite for the whole weekend. It wouldn't be just her and I though. Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Alice are going too."

I saw him stiffen when I mentioned that it would be for the whole weekend. Fuck, I knew this was going to be a difficult sell.

"So let me get this straight. You want to take my underage daughter away for the weekend? Where she'll stay in the same hotel room as you? Am I correct so far?"

"Yes."

"Why on earth do you think I would give you permission for that? Do I look gullible to you?"

"No sir, but you have my word, I would never take advantage of Bella. I love her."

He heaved a sigh, "I know you do, and as much as I wish it weren't true, she loves you too." He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, mumbling to himself.

I sat there silently, not wanting to interrupt his thought process. Finally, he looked up, staring me in the eye. "I need a few assurances from you first though." He started ticking the items off on his fingers while he was talking. "First, no sex. That one is not negotiable. Second, you will obey all traffic laws while my daughter is in the car with you. Third, I expect you back no later than three o'clock on Sunday afternoon. Do you think you could promise me these things?"

Those seemed like reasonable requests. As much as I have fantasized about making love to Bella, I knew we weren't ready for that step yet. I usually drove like a maniac, but if it meant that Bella could come with me then I was willing to drive responsibly. And check out was at eleven on Sunday anyway, so being back by three wasn't an issue at all.

"I promise. I will treat her like she deserves to be treated."

"Well, it looks like we understand each other then. Just remember Edward, you may be a trained soldier, but I'm the law around here. I know places to hide a body that most people don't even know exist."

I gulped loudly, ready to call the whole thing off just in case I messed anything up, but before I could, I saw the corners of his mustache quivering. He was trying not to laugh at me. He had been messing with me the entire time. That explained the silent treatment when I first waked in, the threats at the end.

I stood up, and offered my hand to him. "Thanks for trusting me Charlie. I promise I won't let you down."

Bella was excited when I told her about the trip later that night. We were in my bedroom, having decided to spend an evening with my parents. She had some homework that needed to be finished, so we headed up to my room. These were some of my favorite times with her, when it was just us being natural and carefree together.

By the time Friday rolled around, I was a nervous mess. Spending all this time with Bella was both heaven and hell. Adding this weekend on top of it just might push me over the edge.

It was heaven because every minute I spent with her just solidified how perfect we were for each other, how well we fit together.

It was hell for a couple of different reasons, the first was that I was hornier than I can ever remember being. I swear my dick was going to fall of with how much I was taking matters into my own hands. And the second was because I had no idea how in the world I was going to go five months without being near her.

I was waiting for Bella to get out of class when Mike Newton walked up to me and started asking me about different areas of the Army. I remember being in the same position as him so I gave him the name of the local recruiter and told him to see him.

We had just finished talking when Bella walked up to us, curiosity written in her expressive eyes. I told her the basics of our conversation when she asked, but I didn't want to waste time talking about Mike.

Everyone had been stoked when they found out what my parents had done for all of us. After discussing it, we decided that each couple would drive up separately to give us all some privacy.

It's a long drive, but we spent our time playing twenty questions. We kept the questions simple and easy, things like what three things would you take on a deserted island, neither of us wanting to delve too deep right now.

When we boarded the ferry we each got out of the car, intent on stretching our legs, and walked to the rail.

I noticed Bella shiver and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back into my chest. I offered to go inside, but she wanted to stay outside and watch the water.

We were both silent for a while after that until she turned in my arms and gazed up at me. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking; it was times like these that I wished I could read her mind. I always wanted to know what was going on in that beautiful head of hers, but she wasn't sharing. "Bella, tell me what put that sad look in your eyes? I hate not knowing what you're thinking."

"I was just wondering how am I ever going to say goodbye to you in a few days? Last time you left I barely knew you. This time is going to be so much harder."

Fuck, I knew it was something like that. I'm not usually a pessimistic person, but I kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to realize that this is so not worth her time and energy. "Sweetheart, don't do this to yourself. It's going to be just as hard on me, but we promised to make the best of this."

I swallowed and looked off in the distance. I had to give her an opportunity to tell me if it was too much. "I'll understand if you realize that this isn't what you bargained for."

She reached up and laid her palm against my cheek, trying to get me to look at her. "No Edward, I knew what I was getting into. I've already told you that I'm not going anywhere."

I crushed her to me, thankful that she wasn't walking away from me, from us. She told me I was stuck with her and that she loved me.

"I love you too, so fucking much." I know that probably wasn't the most romantic way to say that, but it was exactly what I was feeling in that moment.

We were the first to check in at the hotel, so we gave ourselves a little tour of the room. I tried not to think too much about where everyone would sleep. I had purposely avoided that conversation, because I wasn't sure what to say. It's not as if I could just blurt out the fact that I wanted to sleep with her, just sleep or her father would kill me.

After everyone else arrived and looked around. The subject came up, like I knew it would. I tried to brush it off again, but Alice decided where everyone was going to sleep and there was no arguing.

Emmett, Jasper, and I gave the girls some privacy and started putting the bags away. Emmett heading into the spare room and Jasper following me into Bella's and mine.

"Hey man, you okay?" He asked sitting in one of the chairs in the room. "You looked a little green there for a minute out there."

I sank down on the soft mattress and looked at him. "I just don't want Bella to think that the only reason I brought her here is to get laid."

"Do you want to get into her pants?" I just raised one of my eyebrows at him. "Okay, yeah, stupid fucking question. Why don't you just tell her how you feel? Alice is always going on and on about how sweet she thinks it is that you two talk about everything."

"Well our relationship isn't normal like all of yours so communication is important. There's just too much that could go wrong at any given second."

"You just answered your own question, man. Talk to her."

I put my head in my hands trying to figure out what to do. I heard the door open and looked up, Bella stood there uncertainly.

Jasper left us alone, but not before giving me a look that told me to just talk to her. It started awkwardly, each of us trying to talk at the same time, but eventually Bella insisted I go first. I patted the spot next to me; she joined me leaning her head against my shoulder.

"I want you to know that I never really thought about how the sleeping arrangements would work. No… that's a lie. I imagined what it would be like to share a bedroom with you this weekend, but I wasn't sure if you were okay with it or not. I can sleep on the floor if you want." I felt it was only right to offer that last part, but prayed that she wouldn't take me up on it.

"Edward, I want to share a room with you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be with you. Am I making any sense?" She shifted her gaze down to her hands before continuing. "I… I haven't done that before."

I knew that the odds were she was a virgin, but to hear her actually say it, to know that I would be her first, filled me with pride and even a little possessiveness.

"Sweetheart, look at me." When she didn't look up, I raised her face so I could look into her beautiful chocolate orbs. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. I love the fact that I will be the one to show you the wonders your body can feel, but it doesn't have to happen this weekend. It doesn't even have to happen when I come back in May. It will happen when you're ready; I would never pressure you sweetheart."

We agreed to do whatever felt right for us, and not put any expectations on each other.

The rest of the night was spent hanging around and watching movie and stuffing ourselves on room service. When it was time for bed, Bella headed to the bathroom to get ready. I heard the shower start up and I tried to suppress the images of her naked under the streaming water.

I had calmed down by the time she emerged, her hair damp and her tank top clinging to her like a second skin. I wasn't sure how I was going to get through the night without her tempting me beyond reason.

She began running her hands through my hair. The feelings she provoked in me were divine, I had always had a thing for people playing with my hair, but Bella doing it was even better.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed her hand, halting her movements. I brought it down to my mouth, kissing the palm. "You're so beautiful. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I'm sure glad I did it."

I wrapped her in my arms, anxious to feel her body close to mine. I let her take the lead on our kiss, wanting anything that happened to be her decision. My hands were busy caressing her wherever I could reach. She was so soft and all I wanted was to burn the feel of her into my skin.

When we needed to breathe, I wasn't ready to move away, instead following the curve of her jaw, down her neck with my lips. When I reached the top of her breasts, I paused unsure of how far I should go. Bella took matters out of my hands when she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head.

I gasped; my imagination had not done her justice. She was magnificent, I wanted to consume her, but I had to make sure this is what she really wanted. "Sweetheart, are you sure this isn't too fast for you?"

"Edward, I wouldn't have taken my shirt off if I didn't want you to touch me."

That was all I needed to hear. I lowered my head and swept my tongue across the tops of her creamy flesh, my thumbs brushing along the bottom. Tasting every inch I could get my mouth on, I was rewarded with the sound of her moan. She blushed, embarrassed by the sounds she made. I watched as her blush slowly traveled down over her chest.

"I love how responsive you are to my touch, and watching your blush darken your breasts is so unbelievably sexy." I told her honestly.

I lowered my head and took her nipple into my mouth, laving it gently. I didn't want the other to feel neglected so I started kneading it in my palm, feeling the weight of her.

I felt like I was going to explode, the noises that were unconsciously pouring from her lips were driving me to distraction, but I wanted this to be about her. I wanted to show her how explosive we could be together once we were ready.

I was startled when I felt her hand brush against my dick. At first, I thought it had to be an accident, but her grip became surer, pressing harder and feeling so fucking fantastic that I was afraid I was going to cum within seconds.

My mind deserted me then, and all I could focus on was pleasuring her as much as she was me. Sliding my hand down and under her shorts, my fingers sliding into her glorious heat. It was such a fucking turn on to feel how wet she was for me.

I have no idea how long it went on, but when I heard her cry out my name in ecstasy and her body stiffen in release, I let myself go, wanting to share the moment with her.

After my breathing had returned to normal I got up and got myself cleaned up, bringing back a warm washcloth for her. She was almost asleep when I came into the bedroom.

Once we were both clean and clothed once again, I cuddled up behind her. "That was amazing, sweetheart. Thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"It was amazing; I didn't know it could be like that." She told me sleepily.

"That was only the beginning, sweetheart." I told her. I hope that this was the first of many such encounters.

I woke the next morning more rested than I can remember ever being. Bella wrapped securely in my arms, her head resting on my chest.

I allowed myself the luxury of watching her sleep for a few minutes before gently placing my lips against her forehead. "Time to wake up sweetheart. We have a lot of sightseeing to do today."

Her eyelashes fluttered a couple of times before her eyes opened and locked with mine. Her voice was still a little gravely from sleep when she whispered, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Best nights sleep I've ever had. Maybe I should hide you in my duffle bag when I go back. How bout you?"

"The same actually."

"Well we have a lot to do today so it's time to get up. Do you want the bathroom first?" I offered.

"No, go ahead. I'm gonna relax for a few minutes."

We spent the day sightseeing through Seattle, mostly doing the touristy destinations. I had been all over this city before, but Bella had never really ventured too far into it, only passing through.

We hit the Space Needle, Pike's Place Market, and ended up at the Sci-fi museum. I had to admit that was a new one for me, but Emmett insisted it would be "epic" and he was right. Overall, it was relaxing and fun to just hang out with my friends like anyone else.

It was nearing four by the time we returned to the hotel, the girls commandeering mine and Bella's room since it had a bathroom inside. The concert started at seven and I wasn't sure if they would be ready to leave on time.

Jasper, Emmett and I all took turns in the spare bathroom to change and then sat back to wait for our women. This was the first chance that the three of us were able to talk without the girls around. It was kinda nice to have some guy time.

I obviously spoke too soon, because as soon as all of us were once again in the living area, Emmett pounced. "So you and Bella huh? Did you seal the deal?"

"I reached across and socked him in the arm for talking about her like that. "Ow, what the fuck man? I was just curious. We all heard you two last night, you know."

Running my hands through my hair, I swore. "Fuck! I hope Bella doesn't find out."

A snort from Jasper had me jerking my head in his direction. "Please the girls are in there dragging every single little detail out of her. So did you two… you know?"

"You know? What are you twelve, Jasper? No we didn't have sex, just messed around a bit."

Emmett stood up as the bedroom door opened and slapped me on the back. "Good for you man. Just don't hurt her, or I hurt you. We clear?"

I didn't even bother to answer him because I was entranced by the vision in front of me. Bella was dressed in a black halter dress that barely went halfway down her thighs. She had on a pair of boots that made me want to scoop her up and say forget the concert. Her outfit was similar to what she wore in the pictures she sent me of Halloween. I should know, I have stared at that picture several times in the last few months.

I was standing there like an idiot just trying to take everything in when Rose asked me if I was going to stand there all night staring or was I ready to go? Snapping out of my lust induced fog I reached for Bella, pulling her to me.

I leaned down whispering so only she could hear me, "Damn Bella. I'm not sure whether or not to take you into that bedroom or take you out so I can make all those bastards out there jealous that you're with me."

Giggling at the compliment, she pressed herself against me. "Well let's go to this concert and then you can take me into the bedroom when we get back. Deal?"

I groaned, it was going to be a long fucking night if she kept this shit up. The laughter of our friends brought me back to reality. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, wish it were though.**

**A/N: Thanks for your patience on this story. I started a new job recently and I'm just trying to get into the swing of things. Y'all are the best readers anyone could ask for, seriously. The amount of love this story has gotten just blows me away. **

**Major props go to my amazing pre-reader Amanda. And if you haven't had a chance to do it yet, check out Second Chance at Life by Punkfox825, it's the story I beta and is almost finished, just an epi left.**

BPOV

As soon as the door closed behind the three of us, Rose and Alice pounced.

"Tell us everything, no detail is too small." Rose demanded, arching her sculpted eyebrow at me.

We had spent the day sightseeing through Seattle, so this was the first time that us girls were alone long enough to gossip. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you want details of?" I had a pretty good idea of what they were alluding to, but I thought I would let them stew for a few more minutes.

Alice collapsed backwards onto the bed, before looking over at me. "Please, we heard you last night. Did you finally trade in your v- card?"

I blushed, remembering last night. I had been aware that I was making noises, but it had seemed impossible to control them. "No! Besides a lady never kisses and tells."

"That sounded like a lot more than kissing to me. Besides we've told you everything about our sex lives."

I flopped face first on the bed next to Alice. "Ugh… don't remind me. Besides you've just proven my point."

"Bitch." Rose hollered from across the room where she was sitting in one of the chairs. She raised her right hand, flipping me off.

We all dissolved into a fit of giggles at this point. They knew I was just messing with them, and they were dishing it right back. When we had calmed down enough to talk again, I folded my arms and laid my head against them.

"We just fooled around a bit, but it was spectacular. I didn't realize that my body could even feel like that."

"Fooled around could mean so many different things, what exactly happened?"

"Um… I may have given him a hand job over his clothes?" It came out sounding like a question because I wasn't really sure of the correct terminology for what we did.

"And he returned the favor?" Alice asked.

"Yes, but his hands weren't over the clothes. I wasn't even wearing a shirt. I thought that it would be really awkward being half naked in front of Edward, but it wasn't."

Rose looked at me, "That's what love will do to you. So how was he?"

I thought back over the events of last night and sighed dreamily. "It was wonderful. I can't wait till tonight." I clapped a hand over my mouth, mortified about what I had just admitted.

They both just laughed before Alice started demanding that we had to get ready for the concert, or we'd be late.

Two hours and a lot of primping later we strolled out into the main room of the suite and Edward astounded me. He was wearing a pair of ass hugging jeans and a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He hadn't shaved since that morning so the stubble that graced his jaw gave him a slightly bad boy image. His hair had grown out a little since I'd first seen him, and it was adorably disheveled.

I stood there gawking for longer than was polite, but Edward didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was checking me out just as thoroughly. Who knows how long we would have stood there gaping at each other if Rose hadn't made some wise- ass remark about staring all night.

I giggled when Edward told me that he was unsure whether he wanted to take me back into the bedroom or take me out and show me off. He really was the sweetest man I had ever known. I placated him with promises of later and before long we were all piling into a cab and heading towards the venue.

It was silent for a few miles, each of us lost in our own thoughts before Alice piped up. "So Bella, what's your favorite KOL song?"

I loved all of their music, so I had to take a minute to pick just one. "Hmmm… if I had to pick one, it would have to be Closer."

"Why?"

"It just has a very soulful vibe to it, you know?" My answer wasn't very deep, but it was one of the reasons I loved the song.

"I know what you mean, but I think my favorite is Manhattan. I don't really have a reason, it just is." Alice shrugged before repeating the question to everyone.

Jasper was the next one to answer. "Pickup Truck… one of the best songs ever made in my opinion."

"Not even dude, the best KOL song is definitely Sex on Fire." Emmett shouted from the front seat.

"Whatever, that's what everyone says who doesn't really listen to them." Alice said.

"Do you even know what that song is about? Who doesn't love a song about road head? It's classic man."

Rose reached forward and slapped him in the back of his head. "Ow! That hurt, I know what your favorite is Rosie. It's Pyro, right?"

"You know it is." She turned towards Edward, "So what about you? What's your favorite?"

"Charmer."

"That's it; you're not going to tell us why?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I just think it has a good beat and I like the screaming parts. I really like most of their music though."

Before we could get any deeper into the pros and con's of each song, the cab stopped a block away from the concert. We all waited on the sidewalk while Edward paid the driver before turning back to us.

He grasped my hand, pulling me closer to him. "Stay close to me okay? I don't want anything to happen to you."

I squeezed his hand, silently promising to stick with him.

By the time we found our seats, the show was about to start, so conversation was kept to a minimum. The opening act was good, but none of us had ever heard of them. When they finished their set, the girls and I excused ourselves for a quick bathroom break before the main event.

I know they really just wanted a chance to rehash our conversation from this morning, but between the line and the crowd in the bathroom, there was thankfully no chance. We returned to our seats right as the lights dimmed and the crowd exploded into screams and applause.

As the opening chords surrounded us, I felt Edward step behind me and pull me to him. Glancing to the side, I noticed our friends in similar embraces. As the band played song after song, we would sway in time to the music or Edward would lean down and whisper certain lyrics in my ears.

I felt loved and cherished as he quietly serenaded me. Tonight had to be one of the most perfect nights of my life, and it had just begun.

When we got back to the suite it was nearing midnight, and I was ready for some time alone with Edward. I loved my friends dearly, but there was only so much I was willing to share with them. I stretched and faked a yawn. "Well I am completely worn out so I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you all in the morning, okay?"

I heard a chorus of goodnights, each of my friends wearing a knowing smirk, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Edward followed my lead, and we headed into our room. As soon as the door closed behind us, I jumped into his arms, covering his mouth with mine. He caught me easily and lifted me against him.

Somehow, we made it to the bed. He lowered me down on it before standing up and lifting his shirt over his head. "God sweetheart, you don't know what you do to me. I've been thinking about this all night."

I removed my boots, surprisingly my feet weren't killing me like I thought they would be, and took in the sight of Edward before me. "Me too, I hope you don't mind that I attacked you, but I just want to be as close to you as possible right now."

"Are you kidding me? Why would I mind if my beautiful girlfriend decides that she wants to kiss me? I fucking love it."

He kicked off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed, crawling up my body until he was lying against me. He rested his weight on his elbows, his hands free to stroke my face and tangle gently in my hair.

"Bella, there's something I want to ask you, but I'm afraid you'll feel like I'm pressuring you if I do."

Staring up into his eyes, I felt braver than usual. Edward always had a way of making me feel this way. "Why don't you ask me, and I'll let you know if I feel pressured."

He rolled to his side and looked down at me. "Sweetheart, I…. fuck!" He ran his fingers through his hair aggressively, trying to find the words to express himself. "I, well, I want to see you. All of you, I mean. Would you be comfortable with that?"

He had already seen most of me, and felt the rest, but the thought of being completely exposed to his gaze was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. I knew I wanted things to progress, but was I ready for a step as major as this one? Deliberating over it for a moment, I knew the answer was a resounding yes. I was ready to take another step in our relationship.

"I want that too, but only if you let me see you."

I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down before he spoke. "Alright, but let me go first?"

I nodded, unable to deny him anything. I reached up to unhook my dress, but he stilled my hands. "Let me do that. Please."

I dropped my hands, my eyes closing as I felt his hands brushing against the bare skin along my shoulders. He slowly peeled the top down, my dress pooling around my waist, revealing my bare breasts to his hungry gaze. I could feel the heat of his stare caress me, as he took in the sight before him.

His touch was feather soft as he drew circles around first one nipple and then the other, watching them pebble under his ministrations.

He lowered his mouth, his tongue following the same path his fingers had just taken. I let out a breathy moan, my hands tangling into his hair, whether to keep him there or press him closer, I had no idea. All I knew was that he was playing my body like an instrument and he was making it sing.

He raised his head, his eyes dark. Without saying anything, he removed my dress. I was now laying before him in nothing more than my underwear, the same as the previous night. The only difference was this time I knew we were planning to remove that last barrier.

He skimmed his fingers along my ribs, raising goose- bumps along my skin. I drew in a shaky breath and nodded even though he hadn't asked me anything. He seemed to know what I was saying because his hands drifted lower, tracing the edges of my panties. He tugged lightly, pulling them down to my hips before I had to rise up so he could remove them fully.

Once they were gone, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction to me, afraid he would be disappointed. I laid there feeling vulnerable for what seemed like an eternity, until I heard his sharp intake of breath. I cracked my eyes open, watching as Edward sat there with a look of awe on his face.

"Oh my God, sweetheart. You're so beautiful. My fantasies don't do you justice at all. Now all I have to do is remember." He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss in the middle of my stomach near my belly button.

He rested his forehead against my stomach, his breathing was erratic and I could feel him tremble against me. I raised my head looking down at him, his eyes were squeezed shut and he looked like he was in pain. "Edward?"

He just sat there, unmoving. Not answering me at all. "Edward?" I questioned again.

His voice was rough when he answered me. "Just give me a minute sweetheart. I need to get myself under control again. You'd be shocked at the things that are running through my head right now."

I gripped his hair tightly, pulling until he looked up at me. "You'd be surprised at what I would or wouldn't find shocking. Why don't you tell me and let me be the judge?"

He shook his head, "I can't…"

"Please tell me Edward." I begged. I wasn't against using my feminine wiles on him if necessary. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He gulped loudly. "Al…alright. I was imagining what it would be like to taste you." He said the last part so softly that if I weren't paying attention I probably wouldn't have heard him.

I knew what he meant as soon as he said the words and I could feel my face heat in embarrassment, but I was willing to try anything as long as it was with Edward.

"Okay." I said simply.

His head snapped up, his eyes locking with mine. "What?"

"I said okay. You can taste me if you want to." My face was flaming by this point, but I worked my way through it for him.

"Bella, it's not what I want that matters, it's what you want. I don't want to pressure you."

"I don't feel pressured, I want this. I want to experience everything with you." I reassured him.

Heard him groan before he lifted himself off me and stalked his way towards my head. Once there his lips captured mine fiercely. Our lips dancing together until we needed to separate for air, but instead of pulling back, he trailed his down along my neck, leaving little nips along the way.

He continued his descent until his mouth was ghosting over my breast, his tongue leaving a wet trail in its wake. He closed his mouth around one nipple, making me cry out as pleasure spiked through me.

His hands had started running lightly along my ribs again, with each pass going lower and lower until they were so very close to where I wanted him most. He switched breasts, giving as much attention to the other one before moving his lips down along the fiery trail his hands had just blazed.

When his mouth hovered near my most intimate of places, he looked up at me through his eyelashes, assuring himself this was really what I wanted. He must have found whatever answer he was looking for because he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

I tilted my head back and closed my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't die from the embarrassment coursing through my veins. I felt his hands part me and then he did something that shocked me. He placed a chaste loving kiss against me.

I gasped at the intimacy of that simple act. It made me feel things that all of our heated make out sessions never had, it made me feel like he was worshipping me, it was a beautiful feeling.

Before I had time to process everything that I was thinking and feeling, he swiped his tongue out and tasted me for the first time. The sensations were so different from anything I had ever experienced, everything magnified ten… no, one hundred fold.

I felt my hands move down of their own accord to twine in his hair, wanting to feel him under my fingertips. He ran his tongue from back to front, swirling around my bundle of nerves with each pass. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to my release.

"Mmmmm…. You taste so fucking good. It's like ambrosia." His muffled voice sent me closer to the pinnacle I was striving to reach.

The same sounds from last night were pouring from my body at an alarming rate. He brought his hand up, circling my entrance. My body tensed, unsure. "Shhhh… it's okay sweetheart. I would never do anything to hurt you. Trust me."

I did trust him, with every fiber of my being so I forced myself to relax. He added a little pressure to his finger, sinking just the tip into me, it was a little strange but not unpleasant, while circling his tongue around the spot that drove me crazy.

He pushed a little farther and I could feel my body growing accustomed to the intrusion. The waves were starting to build again, the sounds once again pouring from my mouth. "That's it baby; just feel how good I can make your body feel. Let it go, I want you to come for me sweetheart."

"Edward!" I shouted. His words all I needed to push me over the edge, my orgasm overtaking me. He lapped at me gently, allowing me to come down from my high slowly. I opened my eyes, my gaze seeking out his. He raised his head and grinned at me, an expression that was a mixture of pride and lust shining on his face.

"That was so fucking hot, sweetheart. I want to do that again." He had come up to lay next to me, his hands playing idly with my hair. He leaned down to kiss me and I expected to be grossed out, only the fact that I could taste myself in his mouth, excited me further.

When we pulled apart I arched my eyebrow at him, "That was incredible, but now I think it's my turn to see you. You said that you'd show me."

"Bella, you don't have to. I wanted tonight to be about you."

"And it was, but I want to try things too, you know. Although I have no idea what I'm doing, but I was hoping you could show me what you like." I forced myself to shut up, since I was babbling again.

Instead of answering me he stood up and removed his jeans, taking his boxers along with them. I had seen pictures of naked men before, but the sight in front of me was much more beautiful than I could have imagined. It was also bigger than I had thought it would be.

I raised my hand tentatively, wanting to see if it was as hard as it looked. Edward hissed when I made contact the first time, causing me to pull away. Before I could completely withdraw, he grabbed my hand and brought me back to him. "I'm sorry; it just felt so damned good."

He wrapped my fingers around him securely before letting go, leaving me to explore on my own. I was surprised at how hot he felt against my palm. I pulled my hand forward feeling the skin slide with my hand.

He threw his head back, reveling in what I was doing to him. It emboldened me, obviously I wasn't hurting him. I moved my hand back, earning a groan from Edward.

He started to thrust his hips shallowly in time with my hand, some of the same sounds I was making earlier pouring from his mouth now. "Grip …. harder, please." His breathing was labored as I tightened my hand around him. Sweat was beading against his brow.

I raised myself up on my knees, putting me at a better angle. His grunts and moans were becoming louder and closer together, so I figured he must have been getting closer to his release.

"Move… Bella…. Come…gonna." I knew what he was saying, but there was no way in hell that I wasn't going to follow through with what I had been doing. I wanted to see this through to the end. I felt his body stiffen before he let out an unarticulated cry. I felt something warm splash across my stomach, coming in spurts, before Edward visibly relaxed and crashed his mouth into mine, pulling himself out of my grasp in the process.

"Wow, there are no words for how spectacular that was." He told me when he pulled back. "I think we need a shower though. Do you want to go first?"

Feeling bold after everything that just happened, I gave him what I hoped what was sexy look and whispered. "Let's take one together. It's not like we haven't seen each other naked already."

He didn't answer me; instead, he just picked me up bridal style and carried me towards the bathroom, causing me to squeal uncontrollably. This was the perfect ending to the perfect night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the Twi stuff, except all the movies and some posters, and too much other stuff to name.**

**A/N: Y'all are probably getting tired of hearing this from me, but I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'm slowly trying to figure out a balance between, family, work and all of my computer stuff that I used to have tons of time for. Huge thanks go to my pre-reader Amanda for everything she does for this story; it would be a hot mess without her.**

**A quick word here before we get to the story, but I encourage everyone that can to donate to the Fandom Gives Back: Autism Speaks…. My new job is actually as a preschool teacher to children with autism. These kids are the most wonderful, sweetest kids you'll ever meet. This is something that needs all the support it can get.**

EPOV

My eyes cracked open on Thursday and I groaned at the morning light streaming through my window. My night had been filled with images of Bella and me together in Seattle and I was unwilling for the dream to end. Last weekend had been beyond my wildest fantasies.

I knew that when things between us turned more physical, that they would be amazing, but the reality had blown me away. Bella and I were compatible in almost every way.

It was my last full day in Forks, and I didn't want to miss a single moment with the people I loved. My flight left tomorrow around noon, returning me to a life that I was unsure I wanted to continue. Before I met Bella, I was seriously considering making the military my career, but now, I couldn't stomach the thought of being separated from her more than necessary.

Bella had already arranged to take tomorrow off from school to see me off, but she insisted that I spend today with my parents while she was in school. Truthfully, I felt like I had been ignoring them in favor of spending time with my friends, so I welcomed the time.

After I took a leisurely shower, enjoying the freedom of time, I strolled into the kitchen. My mom was at the stove cooking up a storm. She was so focused on her task that she jumped when I leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"What's all this food for? Are we having guests for breakfast or something?" I asked as I snagged a piece of bacon off the plate in front of her.

"No, I just wanted to make all of your favorites for breakfast this morning, who knows when you'll get a proper meal again." She tried to put on a brave mask, but I could see her blinking rapidly.

I had always had my mind set on going into the service, but I never really gave any thought to how my actions would affect those close to me. What kind of son was I? That I would do something so dangerous with no regard for the feelings of others?

"Well, I am hungry. So I hope you made enough for you and dad too." I joked, hoping to relieve some of the tension clogging the room.

She smiled at me, even if it was a half-hearted attempt. "This is all I made so you're just going to have to share."

Heaving an overly dramatic sigh, I gave in. "Fine, but it's not my fault if you guys get fat."

My dad strolled in, clapped me on the shoulder silently, before walking over to kiss my mother good morning. I turned away, giving them a moment of privacy.

"So what's on the agenda today? What do you two want to do?"

"I don't have anything planned other than to spend time with the both of you. I want to feel as normal as possible for the next few hours. Do you have any suggestions?" I asked, curious to see what they had in mind.

"Not really, maybe we could just hang around the house. We haven't played board games together since you were about fourteen. That could be fun." My mom suggested.

That's how I found myself, on my last day home, sitting around the coffee table in the living room with both my parents laughing hysterically. "Seriously?"

My dad wiped the corners of his eyes, still chuckling. "Seriously. The first time I laid eyes on your mom was right after she tripped and face planted into a big mud puddle. She sat up sputtering and wiping her face and I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Of course I waited until another time to approach her; if I would have gone up to her then she probably would have turned me down flat for witnessing her humiliation."

"I had no idea that he had seen me that day until after we had been dating for awhile, it was too late by then. I was already a goner, head over heals for the guy."

I loved hearing things like this about my parents. It's one thing to know that your parents were young and in love once, but to hear the actual stories and compare them to Bella and I, it made hope that Bella and I could have what they have one day. That years in the future I could be telling my own kids that I looked up from my menu, on what should have been a sad day, and saw the woman that would change my life.

We spent the next couple of hours, just talking and enjoying each other's company in ways that we haven't in years, when my mom looked up and noticed the time. "You'd better get going, school's almost out and I know you and Bella have plans tonight."

I was picking her up today and bringing her back here. My parents had offered to make themselves scarce for the evening. They had a date planned tonight and would be gone when I got back. I had something to give Bella, and I hoped she loved it as much as I thought she would.

I gave both my parents hugs before I left, stockpiling the memory for the lonely times ahead. Bella was waiting out in front of the school for me, talking to Rose and Alice when I pulled up. I waved at them, having already said goodbye to everyone last night when we all got together.

When Bella got into my car I swept her into my arms, just wanting to feel my arms around her. I knew I was turning into an emo mess, but I couldn't help it. This trip home had only reinforced what I was missing back home.

Instead of getting out of the car when we arrived at my house, I just there staring out the window. I didn't even notice that Bella had gotten out of the car until she opened my door and squatted down to my level. "Hey… we have hours together still. Let's go have a nice time."

She was right. We needed this last night together, a chance to try and just be Edward and Bella, not to worry about whatever the future may hold. "Okay let's go. I have a surprise for you."

I grabbed her hand and led her to the family room, heading for the piano. When I sat in front of the keyboard, I motioned to the seat next to me, wanting her to sit with me.

"You're going to play for me? I've wanted to hear you play. This is perfect, thank you."

Without saying anything, my fingers began to drift over the keys. The melody that had been building in me since I had first realized my feelings for Bella were deeper than friendship, coming out for her to hear. It started out light and lilting, turning into a more melancholy tempo, before returning once again to happy and carefree. I poured out every emotion that surged through me, purging myself of all the loneliness and homesickness of being so far away, the elation of knowing I had something worth coming home to.

Only when the final chord faded away did I chance a look at Bella. She was sitting there still as a statue, her eyes closed and tears running in streaks down her face. She had never looked more beautiful to me than in that moment.

"I wrote it for you, so you would know how I feel about you."

Her eyes opened and she looked at me. "This is what you were working on when I was doing my homework." It wasn't a question, more stating a fact, but I nodded anyway.

"I recorded it too, so we can both listen to it and feel the distance between us shrink."

She stood up, took my hand and silently led me upstairs to my bedroom. Once there she closed and locked the door, still not saying anything. She was starting to freak me out with her silence. What if she didn't like it? What if those tears had been because she didn't feel as strongly for me as I did for her?

Pulling me out of my musings, she whispered, "Thank you that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. I love you so much."

Before I could reply her lips were pressed to mine, I could feel every emotion she was trying to convey arcing between our joined flesh. There was love, passion, heartbreak and hope, all wrapped into one gesture. It was the best kiss of my life, hands down.

Not breaking contact with her, I began to walk us backwards, until we were to my bed. I laid her down gently, wanting to make tonight last for all of eternity, but knowing that what I was wishing for was impossible.

Slowly so as not to make her feel like she had to do anything, I swept my hand across her breasts, over her clothes, thankful when she arched into my touch.

Please Edward," she moaned.

"Anything sweetheart. Just tell me what you want." I coaxed.

"You, I want to feel your skin against mine."

I could deny her nothing, especially when it was what I wanted too. I began unbuttoning her shirt, kissing each inch of skin that my fingers exposed. Her bra soon followed her shirt, ending in a pile on my bedroom floor.

By the time that we were both bared to one another, I felt like I was going to explode from the anticipation alone.

Shocking the hell out of me, she flipped us so that she was on top and I was at her mercy. She began kissing my chest, I gasped when I felt her tongue peek out and taste my skin. She continued to move downward, stopping whenever she found something interesting.

When I felt her breath blowing across my cock, I couldn't help it, I bucked my hips up, wanting to feel her mouth wrapped around my rigid length.

At the first tiny kiss against me I thought I was going to blow my load, like some pre-pubescent boy of fourteen. I thought of everything I could to gain control of my senses. It finally worked, but it was close. The feel of her mouth anywhere in the vicinity of my cock was enough to give me whack-off material for a year.

I bent my head, drinking in the sight before me, when she lifted her head looking at me from under her lashes. "Can I taste you? Like you did for me?"

"Fuck… you don't have to do that sweetheart." But I prayed like hell that she wanted too.

"But I want too, I want to remember this. I'm not sure what to do though."

Trying to reassure her, I just told her to do what felt natural; I'd tell her if there was anything she needed to do different.

She grabbed my cock, stroking it like I showed her last time, while she studied me, trying to figure out the best way to go about what she wanted. She resumed her kissing and licking, tasting me in tiny sips. She shocked the hell out of me when she closed her mouth around me, swirling her tongue against the head.

I stayed as still as possible, afraid any sudden movements on my part would scare her away from her exploration. I felt her head dip, taking more of me into her mouth and the sensations were overwhelming.

Her mouth was so warm, the heat seeping into my already overheated flesh. She started to grow bolder, bobbing her head down, before retreating back up. I was quickly losing my battle to hold off my impending orgasm.

"Bella… I'm going to come," I warned. She lifted off of me, replacing her mouth with her hand, pumping me until I exploded. When I opened my eyes, she was staring at my cock, with rapt attention.

"I've never watched it come out like that before, it was different than I thought it would be."

I pulled her towards my head, kissing her softly. "How did you think it would be?"

Blushing, she ducked her head. "I'm not really sure but it was fascinating. I wouldn't mind doing that again."

Feeling somewhat restored, I nodded, "Me too, but I have other things I want to do right now." With that I flipped us so that I was once again on top of her.

Lowering my head, I gave her no warning before taking her nipple into my mouth, laving it with my tongue.

Snaking my hand down, I began rubbing her clit, drawing her moans out. Nothing was sexier than the sounds Bella made during the heat of passion, I wanted to store each one for the lonely months ahead.

I began kissing my way down her body, much like she had done to me earlier. When I reached her center, I dove right in, letting her flavor coat my tongue. I wanted to devour her, consume her, anything to make this moment last.

It didn't take her long to reach her climax, but I kept going, wanting to give her another before we were through.

After her second orgasm, I rejoined her at the head of he bed. Wrapping her in my arms I enjoyed the feel of her pressed against me.

We must have drifted off to sleep because when I awoke it was to Bella thrashing against me, whimpering. "Edward, don't leave me."

Pulling her closer I began to hum the tune that I had played for her earlier. Stirring she blinked up at me, "I had the most horrible dream. You never came back, I don't know if I could handle that. Promise me you'll be safe."

With that she broke out into heavy sobs, each one tearing my heart to pieces. "Shhhh… I promise. I'll be as safe as I can. I will come back to you. You are my life now."

I heard a tapping on my door, thankful that we had thought to lock it, since we were lying in bed with nothing covering us but a sheet. "Edward honey, I called Charlie and told him that Bella needs you right now. He said she could stay tonight, that he'd see her tomorrow. I just thought you should know. Goodnight."

That was one less concern I had right now, and we could spend our last few hours together, unafraid of Charlie and one of his many guns.

She finally slipped back into a fitful slumber awhile later, but I remained wide awake. I had made my decision; once my time was up I wasn't going to reenlist. Now I just had to figure out what I was going to do with the rest of my life.

Around five a.m. I slipped out of bed and showered, putting my fatigues on for the first time in two weeks. I waited as long as I could before waking Bella. She looked so peaceful, and I had a feeling she wouldn't be sleeping so well in the next couple of days, I wanted her to get as much as possible.

Kneeling on the floor, so that I was level with her head I stroked her hair back from her face. "Sweetheart. It's time to get up. We have to get on the road soon. Her eyes cracked open and she took me in, noticing me in my uniform a look of sadness crossed her face before she schooled her face into a brave mask.

We walked downstairs hand in hand, unwilling to even let that small distance separate us right now. My parents were standing together in front f the window, my mother's head resting against my father's shoulder. Her eyes were suspiciously red, but dry when they turned to look at us a sad smile in place.

"You've got everything?" My father asked, taking the bag from my hand.

"I think so yeah."

"Do you guys want anything to eat before we leave? I could fix something really quick."

We both shook our heads, not really having an appetite. "I think we should just hit the road. You never know what might come up."

"Alright, let's go."

We were all silent as we headed out to the car, each lost in our own thoughts. Bella and I climbed into the backseat while my parents climbed in front. She snuggled into my chest, settling in for the long ride.

Everything was quiet as we made our way to the ferry. Nobody wanting to say the wrong thing, to disrupt the fragile control we were all holding on to. While we were waiting in line to board, my father finally spoke. "I don't know about all of you, but I need a restroom. I can't wait to get on board. Care to take stroll with me Esme?"

"Of course."

I loved my parents so fucking much. I knew this was their way of trying to give Bella and me some privacy, and I appreciated it.

Bella and I got out of the car by silent agreement, walking to the point on the railing we had stood on only a short week ago. So much had happened in that week that it almost seemed like a lifetime ago.

"It will only be a few months until you're home again. I'm sorry about last night. For breaking down on you like that. I promised myself that I would wait until you were gone to cry."

"I'm not sorry, not for any of it. I love you Bella. I fall more and more in love with you everyday. I meant what I said last night, I will come home to you, I promise."

I felt her small fist make contact with my chest. "You'd better."

My parents joined us a little while later, and we chatted about nonsensical stuff. Nobody wanting to broach the most obvious subject. It was just a short drive to the airport after we disembarked. When we walked in I could feel the stares of people around me. Everyone wanting to watch the tearful goodbye scene that they've seen in movies.

My dad was the first to speak as we stood outside the security checkpoint, stepping forward and offering me his hand to shake. "We are so proud of you son. I feel like we don't say that often enough, but it's true just the same. You be careful, okay?"

I nodded, and went to pull my hand back when he pulled me into one of those man type hugs, "I love you son."

"I love you too dad."

My mom was next, wrapping her arms around me as tightly as possible. "Please don't be a hero, leave that for someone else. I love you. I've already sent a care package with a little taste of home for you."

I stooped down to reach her face and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you too mom. Thanks, for everything. I'll be home before you know it."

"It'll still seem like an eternity but I can't wait."

She finally stepped back after hugging me tighter for a moment, joining my dad a few feet back.

Finally it was just me and Bella standing face to face. I reached for her at the same time she reached for me, clinging to each other. I kissed her eyes, her nose, her lips, anywhere my lips could reach without letting her go.

I heard her breath shudder, before she spoke. "I love you Edward. I won't make you promise again, just know I hold you to it. It'll only be for a couple of months that we'll be apart."

"My arms will feel empty until you're in them again, and you will be. I love you more than anything sweetheart." I kissed her forehead one last time, squeezing my eyes shut to savor the moment. I reached down and picked up my bag, and strode to the checkpoint without looking back. No one wants to see a soldier cry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….**

**A/N: I know, I know… I suck for making y'all wait forever for this chapter. I really have no excuse other than RL taking priority lately. I will try and do better in the future.**

**I have to give major thanks to my pre-reader Amanda. She is amazing at catching all my mistakes and she is a great friend, even if I haven't been the greatest one back lately. Also thanks to all of you for your patience, I really appreciate everyone who takes the time to read, review, rec or favorite this story.**

BPOV

I don't remember much of the return trip to Forks. After we dropped Edward off at the airport, everything passed by in a fuzzy blur. I laid curled up into myself, my head resting against the window in the backseat of Carlisle's car, catching snippets of hushed conversation coming from the front.

I didn't know why they were talking so quietly, it's not as though I didn't know what they were talking about. Of course I did, it was all I could think about right now.

He was gone.

He was gone and there were so many unknown variables, so many things out of our control that there was always a possibility that he wouldn't come home.

Shaking my head to clear away such morbid thoughts, I was surprised to notice that we were only a few miles from home. I wanted nothing more than to throw myself into my bed, pull the covers over my head and block out the rest of the world for the next five months or so.

When we pulled up outside my house, I was shocked to see Emmett's Jeep parked next to the cruiser. I couldn't see anyone though, so I figured Charlie probably let him and whoever else in already. Carlisle switched off the car and came around to open Esme's door, followed by mine.

That must be where Edward got his manners. Years of watching his father do little things to show his wife how much she meant to him.

"Bella, dear. I know this has been an emotional day for all of us. Are you going to be okay?" Esme asked, concern evident in her tone.

I turned towards her, intending to reassure her that I would be fine; instead, as soon as I looked at her I broke out into heavy sobs.

I felt her arms wrap around me, pulling me into a motherly hug. She just rubbed my back and spoke softly into my ear. "He's going to be fine. You have to believe that he will do everything in his power to come home safely."

I don't know how long we stood there like that, but eventually my cries quieted and I pulled away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I guess it's just been a long day."

Carlisle spoke up for the first time since we had arrived, "It's perfectly understandable Bella. It's been a hard day on us all. You'll call us if you need anything, right?"

I nodded, before telling them that I'd see them later and headed up to the house.

When I entered, I could hear the TV blaring from the living room. I called out letting everyone know I was home, but instead of joining them, I wearily climbed the stairs to my room. I was in no mood for company right now, I needed time by myself.

Pushing open the door to my room, I found Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper all sitting around in my room waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were downstairs in the living room with Charlie."

Alice looked at me, thankfully not commenting on my appearance. How I looked right now was the least of my concerns.

"We came to make sure you didn't wallow in your own misery today." Rosalie told me. "You don't really need to be alone right now."

"So how was the farewell? Was it harder than you thought it would be?" Alice asked softly, a look of pity directed towards me.

"Yes," I told them honestly, "I knew what I was getting into when Edward and I started dating, but the reality is so much harder than I could've imagined."

It was true; when our relationship began, he was already over there so I never had to go through the painful goodbye that was so much a part of the life he chose. I loved Edward enough to deal with this and I knew he would not want me to lock myself away from the world because of it.

"What do you want to do today, Bella? We're here to try and make you feel better, so whatever you want." Even though he was a teenage guy, Jasper was one of the most sensitive people I knew.

"I really don't feel like going anywhere, how about we just hang here, maybe just watch a movie or something."

Everyone agreed and we all trudged downstairs to pick out what we were going to watch. Charlie had disappeared, probably to escape the teenage mob that had invaded his house. I really didn't care about watching a movie, but my friends were so sweet to try to keep my mind off things that I just didn't have the heart to deny them.

Rosalie ended up choosing The Hangover, saying that we needed a lighthearted movie to diffuse some of the tension clogging the air. Emmett, of course, raided the kitchen bringing out an armload of snacks.

We all just looked at him as he settled into the couch cushion. Feeling our stares he glanced around, "What? Did you guys want some too?"

And just like that, the tension was broken. Everyone started laughing and joking around. I joined in occasionally, though it was a halfhearted attempt.

About halfway through, Charlie came in dressed in his uniform, letting me know that one of his deputies called in sick and he had to go into the station for a while. Alice promised that she planned to stay the night, so I wouldn't be alone.

By the time the movie was over, it was getting close to eleven, and everyone started to say their goodbyes, Alice staying behind just like promised.

As we were heading up to my bedroom, Alice leading the way, she stopped abruptly and wrapped me in a hug. "Everything's going to be okay, you know. I'm not saying it won't be difficult at times but it will be worth it in the end."

"I know. It's the only thing I have to hold on to right now. Thank you Alice; you're a really great friend. I probably don't say that often enough."

"Well you know I don't mind hearing about how awesome I am, so feel free to tell me anytime," she told me with a wink before turning around and continuing upstairs towards my room.

We spent the next couple of hours doing girly things that I normally hated, but it did help me feel better.

Alice finally drifted off somewhere after two, but I was still wide-awake, unable to turn my mind off long enough to get some sleep. After tossing and turning for a while I decided to get up, there was no sense in trying.

Booting up my computer, I figured that I could surf the internet for a bit, and hopefully that would make me sleepy. I felt my heart rate pick up when I noticed I had two new emails. It was ridiculous to think that Edward had already left me a message, but I couldn't help but hope. Bringing up the page, the first one was from my mom and I decided to read it and reply later. The second one, however made me giddy, it was from Edward and had been sent a couple of hours earlier. Clicking on it with trembling fingers, I began to read.

Bella,

The past two weeks have been magical. I know that is such a cheesy thing to say, but it is the truest way to express what I'm feeling right now.

Getting to spend the time with you in person has made me do a lot of hard thinking about the future. For a long time I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it or if that future would include the military.

Truthfully, I'm still not sure what I want to do but I do know one thing. When my tour is up, I'm not reenlisting. I don't know if I can handle being separated from you more than necessary, this last goodbye almost killed me. I don't mean that my heart almost stopped beating or anything dramatic like that, but in the emotional sense, it was nearly my undoing.

I love you, of that one thing I am more sure of than ever. I didn't forget my promise to you and I won't. I will come back to you.

I have just made it back to base and I am dead tired, but I know if I sleep now my body won't adjust to the time difference. I forgot how stark and depressing this place really is, after the comforts of home, it's even more so.

You have no idea how much I long to feel you wrapped in my arms right now, or maybe you do. Maybe it's the same for you as it is for me. I just know that my arms feel so empty, almost as much as my heart right now. I am counting down the days until you are in them once more.

I know that my leaving again was hard on you, I'm sorry for that. If I had it all to do over again, though, I would still make the same choices I did before. Because it brought you to me, who knows if we would have eventually found each other or not, but I would rather not take that chance.

I know it is the middle of the night for you right now and you probably won't read this until in the morning, but sweet dreams anyway, sweetheart. I love you.

Edward

I read his words three times before shutting down my computer, whether he knew it or not, he gave me the peace of mind I needed to get some sleep. I would reply to him when I was in a better frame of mind.

I was awoken the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing. A few minutes later Charlie peaked his head into my room. "Oh good you're awake. That was Angela on the phone, and she said she's sorry to call but wanted to know if you'd mind coming in to work for a few hours. She said she wouldn't ask if she didn't really need you."

I turned to look at the clock, surprised to see that it was nearly eleven. I knew Angela wouldn't call unless necessary, but I was glad she did. It gave me something to do to occupy my mind. "Thanks dad. I'll call her in a minute and let her know that I'd be happy to come in."

"Are you okay Bells? I mean really okay?" He asked studying me.

"Yeah, I knew what I was getting myself into, doesn't mean it didn't hurt when he left."

He seemed satisfied by my answer and left, shutting my door softly. Alice was still snoring softly beside me, so I decided to let her sleep and got up to grab a quick shower.

When I walked into the diner an hour later, it was to find a frazzled looking Angela manning the front by herself. She looked up when the bell over the door went off, a look of relief crossing her face when she noticed it was me.

"Oh thank God you're here. Jessica called in sick again and I tried covering it myself, but we have been swamped all morning. Will you cover section two for me?"

And just like that, I was immersed in my job, having no time to think of much else. With the two of us working together we were able to clear the tables in a timely manner. By the time two o'clock rolled around we were back to normal and had a few minutes to spare.

"So how was your time with Edward? Was he as wonderful in person as he was in his letters?" Angela asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh my God, Angela. Better, he was so much better in person. If I didn't already love him before he came home, I would be head over heels for him now. It's scary how well we fit together, it's almost like we were meant to be together."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I wish I had a hunk of man meat like that panting after me. I don't know if I'd ever let him leave my bedroom."

"Hey, I heard that!" exclaimed Ben from the kitchen.

"You were supposed to. It's your move, what are you going to do about it? I suggest when we get home tonight you make it so I never want you to leave my bed." Angela shouted back to him while winking at me.

I could feel my face heating from the sexual tension swirling in the room. I wasn't sure what to say, but luckily I was saved by the bell, literally, when someone walked through the door and took a seat in my section.

"Oh duty calls, and Angela?" I waited until she looked up at me, "thank you."

"Thank you? Whatever for?"

"For not treating me like I might break at any second. I don't know if I could handle anymore pitying looks right now without screaming."

"You're welcome. Now go and greet our customer." she told me, gently pushing me towards the waiting man.

After that, time seemed to fly and I was back in school. After I got off that night I went home and replied to both Edward and my mom. And before I knew it, it was Monday again.

Between school and work, I was able to keep myself busy enough that I didn't dwell on what Edward might be doing, even if it did cross my mind occasionally.

That didn't mean that I wasn't counting the days until May and a time when Edward was right here beside me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**A/N: I can't believe it's been a freaking year since I posted anything on this story! I hope y'all are still with me. All I can say is RL takes priority. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, rec'd, followed, or favorited this story.**

**Also thanks to my amazing pre-reader Amanda, she rocks, she rocks in socks, she rocks in socks in a box…. Uh, never mind. I have obviously been reading way too many Dr. Seuss books to the kiddies at work. **

**EPOV**

In the two months since my trip home, things had somewhat returned to normal, well as normal as they could be, considering where I was and what I did for a living. We still went out on patrol everyday, but it was routine, part of my daily schedule and didn't really feel like as big of a deal as it used to. Not that we weren't still careful, because just a slight distraction could have serious consequences.

"Cullen!" yelled Seth Clearwater, jogging to catch up to me as I walked back from the mess hall.

"Hey Seth, what's up?"

"There's going to be a video game tournament tomorrow night. Some of us were thinking of signing up, you want in?"

"Sure, who's going to be on our team?" I asked, shrugging.

"Well so far I've gotten Sam, Riley, and James Hunter to agree." He answered, ticking the names off on his fingers. "There are going to be five teams of ten, in kinda a round robin type of thing."

At the mention of James name my ears immediately perked up. I had been keeping tabs on him since I got back. He was up to no good, I just knew it, but unfortunately I had no real proof yet. I hadn't been lucky enough to catch him having another early morning pow-wow with the vendor again, but if he really did have nefarious plans, I would find out.

Slapping him on the back, I turned to leave. "I'll ask around and see if I can find anyone else that wants to join."

"Cool, let me know man."

The weather was starting to warm up a little, seeing how it was early March, so I decided to take a walk around the base. I stopped at a couple of the booths, browsed through an array of movies that I had no interest in watching.

I was about to return to my bunk empty handed when I noticed the same man that I had seen talking to James that one morning. He was selling some home woven blankets. I wandered over, looking through his offerings when he walked up to me.

"See something you like?" he asked in heavily accented English. "Maybe something for you mother or wife?"

"They are very beautiful, but I would have to think about it." I replied, not wanting to give away my real reason for visiting his stand.

"I give good deal. Make offer."

"I don't know Mr.…" I paused waiting for him to supply a name.

"My friends, they call me Omar."

"Okay, Omar. You're here regularly, right?"

"Yes, yes, every Tuesday and Thursday. You come and ask for me, I will give you good price."

I shook his hand and left, telling him I would come back another day. I now had a name to go with the information from before. I was determined that I would figure out what was going on eventually.

Laying down on my bunk I thought about what I already knew. James and Omar met very early in the morning, when there wasn't that many people milling around. During that meeting a package changed hands, it was small and easily slipped into a pocket.

It could be a number of things, but whatever it was I was sure it was something illegal.

Before I could contemplate the mystery any further, I could hear the mail being delivered. "Cullen?"

Raising myself up I called out, eager to get whatever letter I had gotten. All soldiers love getting letters from home, it makes them feel a little closer to their loved ones waiting for them.

I had a letter from Bella. We still talked on the phone regularly, not to mention Skyped, but I fucking loved the fact that she still sent regular letters to me. I tore it open, eager to read the words inside.

Edward,

It's March, do you know what that means? Only a couple of more months till you're back home with me again. Every night I put an X on the calendar, making it one day closer till you're home again.

I can't freaking wait… in some ways it feels like time is flying by and in others it feels like time is crawling by so slowly that I can feel every second tick by. Does that make any sense?

Spring break is almost here. Alice, Rose and I have decided to go to Seattle for part of it, " for some serious retail therapy", Alice's words not mine. I don't particularly like shopping, but it will be fun to hang out with the girls and relax. Alice has already gotten permission from Charlie, I'm not quite sure how she convinced him though.

Who knows what Emmett and Jasper are going to do without them for three days, but knowing those two, it will probably be something any fourteen year old would be proud of. I'm joking, sort of.

I still worry about you constantly. It's getting easier every day, but it never goes completely away. I was talking to your mom about it the other day and she told me she feels the exact same way.

It's getting late, and I've put off my homework long enough. I don't need to fail now that school is almost through.

I love you and be safe.

Love,

Bella

I know I had a goofy grin on my face, but looking around so did a lot of other guys. I'm sure the ones who did had also received letters from someone they loved. I've sat and watched others get letters on days when I didn't, with feelings of jealousy and envy.

I spent the remainder of the evening with my head in the clouds, I was extremely grateful that my friends and Bella had clicked so well. It would do her good to hang out with Rose and Alice for a few days. I couldn't help but worry about them being alone in Seattle, though.

After our patrol the next day we all gathered in the common room, in front of the television. It had been decided that we were going to play some Mario Kart. We all wanted something that was light and fun.

Seth had found enough guys to fill out our team, I was glad since I had forgotten to ask around yesterday. A player from each team would play in each round, with the top two moving on to the finals, where it was every man for himself, until eventually only one player would remain. Each guy had put five dollars into a pot, and the winner would receive the money.

It was pretty fun once we got started, everyone hollering and cheering for their team. I got my turn in the third round where I finished second, giving me a shot at the prize.

Eventually it was whittled down to four, a couple of guys I didn't really know, me and James. I didn't want that asshole beating me. The other two were eliminated quickly and it was just James and me dueling for victory.

I was ahead at one point, but near the end of the race, he passed me and it was all over.

"Fuck yeah," he shouted, holding his arms up in victory. "I knew you didn't stand a chance against me Cullen. You tell that bitch of yours, that if she ever gets tired of a loser like you, to give me a call."

I felt a restraining hand on my arm and glanced back to see Sam silently shaking his head at me. I knew what he was saying without him even needing to vocalize it. James wasn't worth it. He was trying to get a rise out of me, but I refused to give him the satisfaction this time.

I turned and left the room without responding to him. Bella was too precious to me to use her in some stupid asshole's game. He could think I was a pussy for walking away, but I knew the truth, some things were just too special to taint with the ugliness of the world.

It was pretty late and I was tired, so I headed back to my bunk to decompress. I took out the pictures I had of Bella and imagined what it would be like to see her any time I wanted to. I couldn't fucking wait for that day, and I was going to make it a reality. That was the last thought I remember before the dreams took over.

**A/N: I know it's a little short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys for being so patient with me. I've had extreme writers block with this, but I think I have finally gotten it out of my system.**


End file.
